Happy Accidents
by godblessthefandom
Summary: When Santana and Brittany meet unexpectedly, can they manage to make their relationship last? Brittana
1. Chapter 1

"You're late, Lopez!" Frank shouted over his mug of coffee.

It was the third time that week that Santana had strolled into the dispatch a few minutes after she was supposed to, and Frank didn't seem to be too keen on it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I got held up."

Her voice, which usually matched her boss' gruff roar, was quieter than usual. If Frank noticed, he didn't say anything, but did give her a sympathetic look as he passed her an iPad mini that contained all of the day's deliveries. She looked over them with glazed eyes, as she tried to come up with the perfect route.

She'd spent many days riding her bike through the city, and knew all of the side streets, alleys and alternate routes like the back of her hand. It only took her a few minutes before she was gearing up with her first package of the day.

What she hadn't told Frank was the reason she'd been so late, and the reason that she couldn't seem to muster up her normal enthusiasm for the job. That morning Kara, her roommate, had decided that she didn't want to stay apart from her boyfriend any longer than usual, and that she was moving out. Living in NYC wasn't cheap, especially in their neighborhood. And though bike deliveries paid well, they didn't pay enough to completely take over Kara's half of the rent. Well, that and being able to afford to eat.

Santana was lost in her own thoughts when she heard a voice booming behind her.

"Hey, Lopez, think fast!"

She turned just in time to see a soccer ball fly towards her, and then thump harmlessly off of her helmet.

If the person who threw it wasn't Mike Chang, one of her best friends, and the person who had gotten her this gig in the first place, she certainly would have laid into him. But as it stood, she'd let him off easy.

"What the hell, Chang?" she snapped, scooping up the ball, and slamming it hard into his chest.

Mike started before putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, my bad. You just looked so out of it. What's up?

Santana sighed. "Bro, I'm in deep. Kara's moving out, and I dunno if I'm going to be able to afford my place for much longer."

"Seriously? I thought she was just considering leaving. I didn't think she'd do it for real."

"I know! And she didn't even give me any notice. I just woke up this morning to her packing her stuff."

Mike nodded sadly, "Well, that's pretty shitty. Sorry to hear it."

Santana grimaced.

"I'd let you move in with me, but I doubt Tina'd even consider it. We only got on our own a few months ago…"

Santana cut him off. She couldn't be mad at the guy, or his girlfriend. Plus, she wouldn't feel right imposing on their private time. "No worries. I'll figure something out."

Both Santana and Mike quietly walked towards their bikes, as Santana secured a few packages in her bag.

"I just have a bad feeling about today, is all."

Mike chuckled. "That's not a good sign."

"No it's not" she said, shifting her bag on her shoulder, and hopping on the street bike. "Anyway, here's to things getting better from here."

With that, the two knocked their bike locks together and headed out in separate directions.

'At least I hope so.' Santana mumbled under her breath.

\

Santana couldn't have been more wrong. The day went from bad to worse. Not only did she have to go back to the depot twice more than usual because she had forgotten some packages, she almost got kicked out of a building for tracking horse poo in, got into it with an old lady who had forgotten she'd needed something delivered, popped the chain off of her bike, and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, the skies opened up and it began to pour. Not a piddling little rain either, but an actual downpour. She thought she saw some people going by in a row boat at one point.

As she took refuge under an awning and waited for the storm to pass, she was already soaked through the skin. Her teeth chattered as she took a mental assessment of her life. With Kara moving out, her year had officially gone from bad to worse, and it was only April. Her girlfriend had dumped her in January. In February, the band that she had been singing with (that was supposed to be her big break) had gone on hiatus, and she hadn't had any shows since then. After that her parents had told her that they would be cutting her off because she needed to "find her place, and really start supporting herself for once." She didn't bother to tell them that she had been working since she moved into the city, and had mostly used the money they'd given her for a rainy day fund. One that she'd have to start cracking into if she didn't find another roommate soon.

And to top it all off, she'd been late three times that week (and it was only Wednesday), and was really worried that if she were late again, Frank would fire her. She couldn't help it really. She'd started bartending a few weeks before, and her body was still trying to figure out how to run on only about four hours of sleep at night. It wasn't the greatest feeling, but it put some more numbers in her bank account, and of that she was eternally grateful.

Looking up, Santana could see the rain start to slack off, so she tightened her messenger bag, and mounted her bike. As she pushed off from the curb, a sudden movement to her left caught her eye. There was a flash of blonde hair, and before she knew it, she'd crashed head first into a car door. The world upended, spun, and suddenly all the air was forced out of her body. She closed her eyes and cursed this terrible day, while waiting for the spinning and buzzing in her ears to stop.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry!" A voice squeaked.

Santana didn't say anything, and didn't bother opening her eyes. She did a quick mental inventory to make sure she could feel all of her limbs. The voice got a bit closer.

"Are you okay?" it breathed.

Santana could make out now that it was a woman, and she seemed to be very close to her face. Slowly opening one eye, she made sure that the world had gone back to being stationary, and then opened the other. Gorgeous blue eyes stared back at her, and now Santana's world was spinning for a completely different reason. Those eyes seemed as though they were staring into her soul, and they were filled with such kindness and empathy that she momentarily couldn't breathe.

"I, uh… I" was all she could manage.

Suddenly the eyes shifted further down Santana's body. "Can you move your toes?"

Without the blue eyes focusing so closely on her face, Santana found herself able to breathe, and even think again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." With that she sat up, and rubbed her hands over her arms and legs. Her eyes went to her bike, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Fuck." Was all she could manage.

At her feet lay her bike, the front rim twisted sharply, almost all the way off the frame. Santana was on her knees in a second, kneeling before the broken bicycle. Before she knew it, the world was swimming again, and not just because of the rain that still gently fell around her.

This bike had been keeping her afloat. Without it, she only had her bartending money. And as she had no car, she wasn't sure how she'd even get around. She still had deliveries to make that day, and the whole week after, and she couldn't take that hit to her finances.

As the tears began to roll down her cheeks, she hoped that the blue eyed stranger wouldn't notice.

Suddenly her thoughts turned. It was this blue eyed chick's fault. She'd been minding her own business and following the traffic laws (a rare break from form for her), when this woman had opened her car door, out of nowhere, and caused all this. Santana went from heartbroken to furious. She rounded quickly to give the woman a piece of her mind, but was immediately taken aback to find the woman kneeling beside her on the road, beside the bike.

"It's ruined, isn't it?" The woman's voice seemed to catch. It was almost as if she were as heartbroken as Santana was at that moment. It almost didn't seem real.

Santana's anger vanished as quickly as it rose, but the sadness that had been there before returned as well.

"Would you like to call the police?"

Santana was taken aback at the question. It hadn't occurred to her that this might be a matter for the police. And she wasn't quite sure of the other woman's angle.

"Um, huh?"

"I mean, so we can file a proper report. I want you to know I'll pay to get your bike fixed. It doesn't matter how much."

Santana was shocked again. Usually when she got into it with drivers they were always trying to tell her it was her fault. She'd never have anyone so readily admit they were wrong before. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She was looking at the woman closely for the first time. Not just her eyes, but all of her. She was slender, but not skinny. Taller than Santana by a few inches with striking blonde hair that was now collected at the top of her head in a messy bun. She was wearing one of the most ridiculous outfits that Santana had ever seen (mismatched colors and patterns, with cowboy boots), but somehow it all seemed to work. But what struck Santana the most was the sincerity in the woman's voice and her eyes. She was hot, but there was more than that, something that tugged at her in ways that she couldn't readily explain.

"Uh, no, I don't think that'll be necessary." She said quickly. "I mean, if you're willing to take care of the rim. I'm fine. No broken bones or anything."

She stood up quickly, flexing her arms and legs to prove her point. The other woman looked at her quizzically, squinting hard and studying her closely. Santana felt her face grow hot under the gaze.

"Are you sure? You could have some sort of head injury. We should at least get you to a hospital."

Santana smiled softly. She'd gone from being bowled over on the street to admiring what she thought was the sweetest woman on the planet.

"No, seriously." She knocked on her helmet with her knuckles. "This thing took the brunt of it. Not even a scratch."

The other woman seemed unsure until Santana stuck out her hand.

"Santana Lopez. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

Smiling the blonde took her hand. "Brittany Pierce. Nice to meet you."

Santana faltered for a moment. The smile was such focused brilliance that she felt like she should have been wearing sunglasses. As soon as it happened, she knew that she'd do anything to see that smile again. It was beautiful and sweet and innocent and amazing, and she felt more alive seeing it than she'd felt all year. She must have been staring because Brittany cleared her throat and looked down at their hands. They were still clasped, and Santana realized that she'd been pumping for a bit longer than was socially acceptable. She quickly took back her hand and rubbed the back of her neck.

She was determined to look anywhere but at Brittany Pierce's gorgeous smile, lest she get distracted again, and found herself looking back at her damaged bike. The feelings of hopelessness rose back up into her, and she sighed deeply. Brittany followed her gaze, and gave a sigh as well.

"Have you finished with your deliveries today? Do you have a place we can take it? To get fixed, I mean."

Santana was going to ask how Brittany knew she was a bike messenger, but figured her messenger pack, heavy duty bike lock and knee high socks with knee pads might have given it away.

"I've only got a few to go, actually. And I know a guy not too far from here, but it'll take at least a few days to get this mess fixed." She gestured towards the bike, sadly shaking her head.

"No problem!" Brittany chirped.

Santana turned to her and found herself on the receiving end of another one of those gorgeous smiles. She couldn't help but feel a little infected by the other woman's optimism.

"We'll get those last packages delivered, take your bike to the shop, and find you a replacement."

Santana couldn't help but smile. "We're going to do all that, huh?"

"Yep, and I'm going to help. Luckily, I'm done with class for the day, so the rest of the day, I'm spending with you."

Santana could feel her smile getting wider. The thought of spending the rest of the day with Brittany wasn't the worst idea she'd ever heard. Before she knew it, Brittany had opened the back of her hatchback and was attempting to maneuver her mangled bike inside. Santana shook herself and rushed to help. Between the two of them they got the bike in rather easily, though Brittany barely needed her help, and in a few moments, Santana found herself strapped into the front seat of Brittany's car.

Brittany started the car, and after waiting a moment, cleared her throat and turned to Santana.

"Where to first?"

Starting, Santana realized that she'd gotten lost staring at the other woman for a moment, and shook herself. Looking down at her iPad mini, she figured the best route to drop off the remaining packages.

"Just drive straight here, and I'll tell you when to turn."

"Yes ma'am." Brittany responded, complete with a mock salute, pulling away from the curb, and checking carefully in the bike lane before she did so.

Santana couldn't help but giggle a little to herself. Now she was quite sure that she was going to enjoy the rest of her day in Brittany's company. Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so badly after all.


	2. Chapter 2

They had finished her deliveries and gotten the bike to the shop in record time. Santana had spent a few minutes on the phone with Frank, who seemed actually concerned for her wellbeing after she told him about the accident. He insisted on giving her two days off while she got her bike situation figured out, and told her to stay at home, and try to take it easy, so she wouldn't exacerbate her injuries, if she had any.

While she was grateful to Frank, staying at home and not getting paid wasn't exactly what she needed at the moment, but she didn't really feel like fighting it. Now she sat at a coffee shop with Brittany, laughing about the insane adventures of Brittany's cat; Lord Tubbington.

"I swear! He's really the world's worst landlord. I don't know why his tenants put up with it."

Santana has actual tears rolling down her cheeks at this point, and was sure that she's broken a rib from laughing too hard. She puts her hands up and begs Brittany to stop.

"Please, I can't take any more." She wheezes. "You're killing me"

Brittany laughed to herself and took a sip of her coffee. Her eyebrows furrow slightly.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean, after our accident and everything."

Santana let her chuckle trail off. Brittany had seemed so concerned about her. It was as if they'd known each other for years, not just a few short hours. It gave her a small twinge in the pit of her stomach.

The rain had long since stopped, and now they sat outside of the little coffee shop drinking lattes. Brittany's treat of course. They had talked about important things (Brittany was a mathematics professor at NYU, Santana was still hoping to make it big as a singer), and not so important things (Brittany's favorite movie was Night of the Lepus, Santana hated white radishes), and the topic had morphed so many times that Santana would have needed a flow chart and a calculator to recap. But in that moment she felt like she was getting know Brittany better than she'd known anyone, and she hoped the feeling was mutual. Brittany was a very touchy feely person, and every time she reached across the table to touch Santana's arm, or brush her fingers over the other woman's knuckles, Santana could feel a slight shock go through her whole system. Brittany was intoxicating, that was certain, but they'd only just met, and Santana wasn't even sure if she was into girls. The umpteenth time she found herself getting lost in blue eyes she shook herself and took a sip of her coffee.

"I guess I'd better run. I've got a shift tonight." She said, trying to ignore the disappointed look in Brittany's eye.

"I thought your boss gave you the rest of week off?"

"Yeah, he did, but I've got this other gig…" she trailed off, not wanted to mention to Brittany that she tended bar at Coyote Ugly. She wasn't ashamed of the work, but she wasn't necessarily proud of it either.

"Oh."

The disappointment was still clear in Brittany's voice. "Well, at least let me give you a ride."

Santana hesitated. She'd only just met the other woman. They'd spent most of the afternoon together, and now Brittany was going to know where she lived. Thinking on it, it really wasn't a bad idea, but Santana knew of too many people who had burned by creepers.

As if sensing her hesitation, Brittany covered Santana's hand with her own. "I'm not asking to come in or anything." She laughed, her eyes twinkling.

Santana returned the smile and shook off her reservations. She quickly finished the remnants of her coffee and stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go."

Brittany smiled and stood as well. Reaching for Santana's hand, she linked their pinkies and led them both out to the car.

\

It was almost midnight and Santana couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. After driving her home, Britt had spent an inordinate amount of time parked in front of her building, chatting before Santana had insisted that she had to go. The blonde didn't seem like she wanted to leave, and even as Santana turned to close the door to her building, she could see Brittany still standing beside her car, hands jammed into pockets, digging into the asphalt with the toe of her shoe, and gazing, peering really, into the building that Santana had disappeared into. If it weren't so gosh darn cute, Santana probably would have thought it was weird.

But as it stood she had taken a shower, gotten dressed, taken the subway downtown and started her shift all with the gorgeous blonde on her mind. It was proving to be a bit of a distraction as she had already given someone the wrong drink twice, and had managed to spill beer all over herself.

"God dammit!" she grumbled, pulling the soaked fabric away from her chest.

Rosa, one of the other bartenders, laughed behind her hand, and nodded towards the bathroom, indicating that she would cover for Santana for the moment. After reaching for her bag, and grabbing the extra shirt she always brought with her, Santana fought her way through the crowds, and headed straight for the bathroom and headed inside. Luckily the bathroom was packed and nobody seemed to really care when she whipped off her shirt without bothering to duck into a stall.

Well, almost no one. In front of Santana, a short brunette stood, with eyes nearly popping out of her head. Santana knew the type. A perfect daddy's girl, who would never admit it, but probably would have done well with a good shagging from a lady who knew what she was doing. The brunette looked like the kind of person who would claim to be 1000% hetero, but get a few drinks in her, and she'd be singing a different tune. Santana took her time wiggling her arms out of the shirt, determined to put on a little show for the other woman. Turning around to adjust her bra in the mirror, she made sure she to bend just enough so that her (magnificent) butt was on full display. Santana giggled to herself before turning around.

The laugh stopped in her throat when she realized that the brunette was gone, and eating her up hungrily were some of the bluest eyes that Santana had ever seen. Blue eyes that she wasn't sure she'd ever get enough of. The gasp barely ripped out of her mouth before Brittany was striding towards her, full of purpose. Santana quickly reached down and began to pull the shirt over her head, just getting it over her ears before Brittany stopped in front of her. She stood so close that Santana could almost feel her breath on her face. "Are you following me?" Santana meant for it to sound like a joke, but she wasn't sure if it was a joke, if she half believed it. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Came the smooth reply.

Santana almost took a step back. The Brittany that stood before her was not the same woman whom she had interacted with only hours before. Gone was the flighty, bright, funny girl. The person that stood before her was a predator, plain and simple. Brittany smiled lightly, baring her teeth. Santana had to shake her head to keep from imagining those teeth nipping and biting along her neck and jawline. The way Brittany was staring at her, she felt like a dolphin in front of a great white. It was a sensation that sent a shiver between her legs, and she pulled the shirt down quickly, crossing her arms in front of her.

Brittany smiled again, looking more like the fox who got into the hen house.

"Quite a show you were putting on for my friend, there." She said, nodding to the stall Santana assume the friend went through. "I don't know if she'd really appreciate it."

Brittany took another step forward. The devilish smile still playing on her lips. Santana gulped. She wanted to take a step back, but only moving a few centimeters felt her butt make contact with the cold of the porcelain sink.

"T-that's your friend?" Santana managed to stutter out.

Just as she spoke, the short brunette stumbled out of the bathroom stall, trailing a piece of tissue attached to the bottom of her shoe. Brittany kept her eyes on Santana as she wrapped her arm around the other woman. "Say hello, Rachel." she purred.

The woman who was now identified, seemed pretty wasted and Santana figured that's why she'd had so much interest in her eyes earlier.

"Hello Rachel." The brunette deadpanned before bursting out into giggles.

Santana only managed a slight wave before Brittany was whispering in the other woman's ear. Rachel nodded sloppily and giggled before wobbling for the door.

"W-where's she off to?" Santana cursed herself for the uncertainty in her words. She was normally the one making pretty ladies swoon, and shake in their boots, but now she found her mouth getting dry and her knees getting weak.

Brittany didn't answer, but moved closer to where Santana still stood with her butt pressed against the sink. She had a small smile that played on her lips and a mysterious gleam in her eyes. Santana swallowed loudly. Brittany didn't seem to notice her discomfort and just stopped until her shoes were parked on either side of Santana.

"I've been watching you for a while. When you were at the bar."

Santana started. She can't believe she could have missed those blue eyes staring at her all night. She was also a little disappointed. She had been thinking so deeply about having those lips on her that she'd missed them in actual proximity. Before she could think of a response Brittany moved impossibly closer, and spoke up again.

"You looked like you had something on your mind."

Santana couldn't very well say that she had been imagining Brittany planting kisses over her neck and down even further. She certainly couldn't say that she had been imagining them in some very compromising situations.

"I...uh... I"

Brittany put a finger to Santana's lip. And leaned further still, until her lips were ghosting over the other

woman's ear.

"I just wanted you to know that I was thinking the same thing."

Santana could feel her warm breath moving over her ear and her neck, making her shudder. Brittany smelled faintly of fruity drinks heavy with alcohol, and somehow it was making Santana intoxicated. She could feel the world spinning, and before she knew it, she was grabbing the closest thing to her, Brittany.

She put her hands on both sides of the other woman's hips, and pulled her flush to her own body. Brittany moaned gently as their bodies made contact, and the tingle that had been rippling through Santana became a full blown roar. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the taller woman's shoulder, and she could feel her pulse quicken, knowing that with a slight turn of her head, she could give her lips full unrestricted access to Brittany's neck. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to have a full on makeout session in the women's bathroom at her job. And in that moment of hesitation the bathroom door swung open, and from her vantage point, Santana could see another brunette, this one both smaller and louder (inexplicably) than the last one making a beeline for them.

"Britt! Quit making out with the hot bartender, and let's get out of here! Rachel was looking for you."

Brittany turned around and gave one of her megawatt smiles. "Sugar! Hi!" She was waving furiously to the brunette, and Santana could hear the slur in her words. Brittany was definitely drunker than she let on, and Santana was glad they didn't go any further than she did, she didn't want to be a drunken mistake.

Sugar grabbed Brittany's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Brittany, in her own way followed behind, but when she turned back to look at Santana, the Latina felt a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach. Brittany had stopped moving, and Sugar was struggling but couldn't budge her an inch. Santana looked deep into blue eyes, and felt Brittany staring hard at her. Suddenly, Brittany changed direction, pulling Sugar along as easily as if she weren't holding her at all. She marched towards Santana until she was only a few steps away, and using her free arm pulled Santana into a sloppy embrace. Then turning, she pressed her lips gently against Santana's, and Santana once again felt her world start to spin. Pulling away, Santana felt breath ghost her cheek and her heart seemed to catch in her throat.

"Britt, Tina is waiting for us!" Sugar whined, pulling again at Brittany's arm, and the blonde allowed herself to be led away from Santana, keeping her eyes on the other woman the entire time.

Santana had to swallow several times before she could get rid of her cotton mouth. That was hot. She thought to herself, crossing and uncrossing her legs several times before feeling well enough to take a few cautious steps towards the bathroom door. As she walked through the door, she scanned the room, looking for a flash of blonde hair, but finding none went to take her place back at the bar.

It had almost been like floating through a dream. Rosa watched her with a strange look on her face, but Santana didn't care. She wasn't sure if Brittany kissed her because she wanted to or because she was drunk, but the kiss still burned on her lips even hours later. She floated through the evening, and always kept an eye on the crowd, searching for blue eyes but finding none.

As the bar closed and she headed towards the subway station, heading back towards home, she found herself wondering what Brittany was up to that night. Maybe she had headed out to another bar, or maybe she had found another cute bartender to hang out with. She grimaced. She really didn't want to think about Brittany, backing some other girl up against a bathroom sink, her breath warm on another woman's cheek, her lips faintly tracing someone else's earlobe. She made a run for the train and found a seat just as the doors slid closed.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 _It was nice seeing you tonight. ;)_

Santana smiled down at her phone. There was something to be said for getting an unsolicited message that let her know that Brittany had been thinking about their little bathroom encounter, just like she had. Santana quickly typed out a reply.

 _I'm still not totally convinced you aren't stalking me. :P_

Santana waited for a moment and smiled quickly when her phone buzzed again a few moments later.

 _I totally am._

She felt a chill go through her spine. She was thinking about her response when her phone lit up.

 _We'll have to finish what we started. Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting._

Santana gulped, and wasn't sure how to respond. Another moment and the phone lit up once more.

 _Come by the school tomorrow, and I'll take you to lunch._

The quick change of topic startled Santana, but she was able to respond in the affirmative before Brittany had the chance to text again.

 _Good. See you then. ;)_

Santana took a few moments staring at the last message, a warm feeling blooming in her chest. Brittany S. Pierce wanted to see her again. She couldn't remember the last time she felt the jittery, excited feeling that she experienced now. She looked around the subway car, hoping no one had caught the dopey grin that she had felt spreading across her lips. The car was almost empty, it's only occupants besides Santana being an older gentleman who seemed to have passed out, and a group of kids quietly texting back and forth in the corner. She allowed herself to look back down and felt the smile blooming again. Tomorrow she would be having lunch with Brittany Pierce, and she couldn't think of anything else she'd rather be doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana knew that Brittany was a teacher at NYU, and she knew that she taught math, but that was about it. She was supposed to meet Brittany in her office after Brittany's last class, so she went into the math building, and asked around. Brittany was well known enough that it only took Santana a few tries before the found the right office. Actually, she wasn't all that sure that she'd found the right office, because when she went into the room, she realized she hadn't actually entered into an office, but a waiting room, complete with a secretary who looked up at her expectantly when she approached.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Brittany Pierce's office."

The secretary looked like she was right out of the 1950's, complete with a sweater that she kept buttoned all the way to the top button. Her red hair was perfectly coiffed, and styled, and her pearl necklace and earrings made Santana want to gag. The woman sitting behind the desk looked her up and down, though she seemed to be reserving judgement, and cleared her throat.

"This is _Dr._ Pierce's office. How can I help you?"

There was something about the woman's demeanor that made Santana almost want to turn around and walk right out the door, but a picture on the far wall caught her eye.

"Holy shit! Is that Stephen Hawking?!"

Santana was pointing to a photo on the wall showing what seemed to be Brittany and Dr. Stephen Hawking in party hats, surrounded by balloons. Brittany looked like she was having the time of her life, and Santana wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the glint of happiness in the good professor's eye as well.

The red haired secretary, who's desk plaque identified her as Mrs. Emma Schuester stood up, beaming and walked over to the picture.

"Yep, that's him. It was 101st annual Physics Symposium they held in Munich a few years back. Dr. Pierce was the keynote speaker, and Dr. Hawking came out as a special surprise. It was her birthday."

Santana could barely keep her jaw from hitting the floor. She cleared her throat a few times before she could even begin to _try_ to sound unimpressed.

"That sounds like a big deal."

Mrs. Schuester chuckled behind her, "Yeah, kind of."

Santana was sure this was probably the understatement of the century, but she didn't push it. She looked at the other pictures on the wall. Most of them were Brittany smiling widely beside boring, old white guys who looked grimly into the camera, though there were a few familiar faces.

There was one of Brittany and Angelina Jolie, "I think it was some sort of United Nations event."

One with her and Prince Harry, "She was doing a youth math outreach in Britain."

And THREE with President Obama, "He practically asked her and Neil Degrasse Tyson to move in. You should really see those two together."

It seemed that Mrs. Schuester had a story for all of the pictures, and was as proud showing them off as a mother hen showing off her chicks. Santana's head was spinning by the time they got back around the office to Mrs. Schuester's desk, but she didn't mind. The older woman had taken a liking to Santana, and was pretty willing to answer anything she asked.

"And it's not just the celebrities, and the acclaim, you know. Dr. Pierce is the youngest person ever to be offered tenure here at the school, and –"

"And, I heard she can walk on water."

Both Santana and Mrs. Schuester jumped at the voice behind them. Turning they saw Brittany leaning against the door jam, smiling widely at them. Her long, blonde hair parted down the middle, and swung over her right shoulder. Santana blushed, she hadn't wanted the other woman to see her fawning over the pictures like some teenage fangirl, and she'd already decided to play it cool. But she found her cheeks growing hotter for another reason. Brittany looked, well, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing some ridiculous outfit, all flowery print flowing shirts and a short jean skirt, but the shirt showed off the freckles on her sun kissed shoulders, and the skirt gave a person just enough of a glimpse of those long legs, and, well, it was almost too much for Santana.

Mrs. Schuester bounded over to Brittany.

"Oh, Dr. Pierce, you're back early! You're lunch appointment is here, and Devon is coming at 2 to pick up the notes for the evening class. Also, I have a few papers I need you to sign when you get the chance, they're on your desk."

Brittany nodded, but her eyes never left Santana. Those blue eyes looked like they were staring right into her soul. A small smile played on her lips.

"Tell Devon 3, because I plan on taking a long lunch. I'm suddenly very hungry this afternoon."

With that Brittany ever so softly ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

Santana noted the motion and swallowed nervously. She couldn't be imagining it, could she? Dr. Brittany S. Pierce, math genius, and bathroom stalker extraordinaire, was hitting on her. That familiar tingling came back to the pit of her stomach. She thought back to their kiss the night before and the tingle became a roar.

What she wouldn't give to have those lips pressed up against her.

For a few moments, neither of the moved, but simple stood, looking hungrily into each other's eyes. Suddenly the phone rang, causing Santana to jump again. Brittany moved slowly to her side, and caught her elbow.

"Nervous?" she grinned, her smile still with a bit of predator hiding behind it.

Santana didn't know how to answer the question. Was she nervous? Definitely. She liked Brittany and didn't want to mess things up. But there was also a part of her who wanted to rip the blonde's clothes off and leave her a whimpering, moaning mess. And that part wasn't nervous, but it was getting impatient.

Instead of answering her question, Santana just smiled softly. "What did you have in mind for lunch?"

Brittany smiled again, the predator gone, and the bright innocence shining in her eyes.

"I know the perfect place!" And with that, she grabbed Santana's hand and rushed back out of the office door.

\

Santana wasn't sure how Brittany had managed to get a full picnic spread set up under a huge oak tree beside the duck pond near the math building, so she just asked.

"I have a bunch of TAs." Was Brittany's matter of fact reply, as she was scooping up cracker fulls of crab dip and munching happily.

"So, they have to do whatever you want?" Santana laughed.

"Not everything, though, everything I've asked so far."

Santana sighed, leaning back on the picnic blanket, and closing her eyes against the high, afternoon sun. Spring time in New York was quite possibly the only season she could stand all year round. It was the ramp up to the unbearable heat of summer, but it gave a person a chance to forget about the blistering cold of winter.

"You're really beautiful."

Brittany has stopped chewing beside her and Santana opened her eyes, turning to look at the other woman. Santana had no idea how to respond to the compliment. It's not that she didn't know she was hot, she did, but usually when people called her beautiful, they were just trying to get into her pants. When Brittany said it, though, Santana really believed her.

Before she could come up with a response, Brittany was kneeling beside her, running fingers through Santana's hair. She stared deep into Santana's eyes, bright blue meeting deep brown, and Santana felt herself lost again. Brittany wore a slightly amused expression, as if she had always just heard a joke that amused her. Santana found herself wanting to see more and more of that expression, and that face in general. Practically everything about Brittany enthralled her. Brittany's fingers continued their movement, and Santana could only melt into the blanket she lay on.

"When you came flipping over my car door, I thought you were an angel."

Santana felt hypnotized by the motion of Brittany's hands.

"Hmm, I'm no angel." Her eyes couldn't keep themselves open, and she was practically purring. She had never felt so intoxicated by a touch before. She just wanted Brittany to keep touching her forever. But suddenly Brittany took her hands away from Santana's hair. She opened her eyes sharply.

"What's wrong?"

Brittany sat on her feet, at Santana's shoulder, and the look of quiet amusement had been replaced by one of embarrassment. Santana sat up quickly on her elbows. She wasn't sure what she'd done, but she hated this expression. She just wanted to see Brittany smile again.

"Hey Britt! What's wrong? I'm sorry, I just- you know. Sometimes you give me a compliment and I really don't know how to deal with it, but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate it…"

Santana was interrupted by the blonde's laughter.

"No, Santana, that's not it."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Then what is it? Are you worried about the picnic? Because I'm having a wonderful time. You don't have to worry about that. Everything is perfect."

Brittany shook her head. "No, Santana, it's just…" She trailed off.

Santana sat all the way up, and sat across from Brittany, putting her hands over the other woman's.

"You can tell me anything." She said earnestly, looking into Brittany's eyes.

"It's just that… Last night… At the club."

With that Santana looked away. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from the mention of the night before. She hadn't been particularly covert with her flirting. And, in fact, had gone a bit farther than she might have otherwise. But it was something about Brittany that definitely got her attention. It made it hard for her to think, and hard for her to strategize like she might with other girls.

Santana lowered her head. "Yeah, ha ha. About that. Look…"

"I'm sorry!"

Santana was a little shocked by Brittany's outburst. If anything she expected to be the one apologizing. Before she could say anything else, Brittany continued.

"I don't know what got into me, but you were looking so hot wiggling your butt around for Rachel, and when I saw you I knew if I didn't get my hands on you, I'd probably explode."

'You still got it, Lopez.' Santana thought to herself. If she weren't so worried about Brittany blaming herself, she might have given herself a high five.

"And anyway, I shouldn't have kissed you without asking. I'm sorry." Brittany concluded. She crossed her arms with a little 'humph' as if she weren't really happy for herself.

Santana couldn't help but laugh and reached out for Brittany's arms, uncrossing them. She then touched her hand to Brittany's chin to bring her eyes up to meet her own.

"While I certainly can't condone you hitting women with your car, and then making out with them in crowded bathrooms, I can tell you one thing…."

"What's that?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"If you hadn't kissed me, I would have totally kissed you, first."

Brittany's eyes became wide. "Really?"

"Really."

Brittany tucked her chin again, looking bashfully away.

"I really liked kissing you, Santana Lopez."

Santana laughed again. "And I like kissing you, Brittany Pierce. I hope we can do it again, when we're both completely sober."

Santana saw the predator return to Brittany's eyes. She'd never see such a distinct change. It seemed to change everything about the other woman. Brittany smiled, all teeth, and Santana felt that familiar tingle between her legs. How could Brittany affect her so much, and they were barely touching? It took only a look from the blonde, and Santana could feel the fire starting up in the pit of her stomach.

Brittany began gently rubbing Santana's wrist with her thumb. "We're both sober now."

"Oh. Yeah." Santana responded dumbly, swallowing around the lump that formed in her throat.

Brittany leaned in close to Santana. So close the Latina could feel her breath on her face.

"Yeah."

Santana swallowed again. She was finding it hard to breathe. All Brittany had to do was get a little close, and Santana forgot how to do the simplest things. Brittany reached her hand now, and now had her hand on Santana's chin, tilting her head up until she was looking deep into blue eyes.

"So…." Brittany let her voice trail off.

Santana wasn't sure what to say. How do you tell someone that you want them to kiss you? How do you let them know that if they don't put their lips on yours immediately you'd have to throw yourself in the pond that you found yourselves conveniently next to put out the raging 12 alarm fire that was burning in your stomach? How do you tell someone that ever since they kissed the first time your dreams (both night and day) had been filled with pressing your lips against the softness of theirs again and again until you were both dizzy from lack of oxygen? Santana didn't think words had been invented to tell Brittany how much she wanted to kiss her again.

"So, is it okay if I kiss you, or…?"

Brittany was waiting on verbal consent. She wanted Santana to say the words. Santana had never felt so touched. Brittany wanted her to be comfortable and completely on board. She wanted her to know that behind the predator, behind the fangs, was someone who would let Santana have control if she wanted, and wanted Santana to feel safe. The attention, the care, the softness was too much. Santana closed the small distance between the two of them until her lips crashed into Brittany's.

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise before she closed them again, and moaned into Santana. They simply moved their lips together, savoring the closeness, and the feel of the other's lips on their own, and very gently, finally pulled away. It was a few moments more before Santana opened her eyes. The kiss the night before had been electric, and this one even more so. It felt like her lips were tingling as she struggled to gather her thoughts.

"That was nice." Santana said rather meekly.

Brittany smiled and lifted the other woman's face again to meet her eyes.

"Only nice?"

Now it was Santana's turn to laugh. "Okay, okay, more than nice. Amazing."

"That's better."

"It's just…" Santana trailed off.

"What?"

"I like you, Britt. I really do. But you're here with your TA's, and your awards and you've met the President, Britt. You're amazing."

Brittany pulled Santana's hand into her lap, and had begun playing with her fingers. She appeared so thoughtful that Santana was afraid she wasn't going to respond.

"I want to hear you sing." The answer wasn't what Santana had been expecting. She cocked her head to the side quizzically.

"Hear me sing? What does that have…"

"I love math." Brittany interrupted. "If it wasn't my job, I'd still do it all day long. The numbers makes sense in my head, and I write them down, and yeah, I met the President but all of that came because I was doing what I loved. I want to see you doing what you love, San. I want to hear you sing."

Santana looked back down at her hand in Brittany's lap. Brittany was right. Her dream wasn't to be a bike messenger for the rest of her life, or a bartender, even though the pay was good. She wanted to be a singer, but she wasn't sure if she could make that dream come true. Her band was on hiatus, and she hadn't had a gig in months.

"You want me to sing right now?"

"I want you to sing whenever you're comfortable. Whether it's right now, or tomorrow or a week from now. I want you to do it when you're ready, but I want to know what you're passionate about. I want to see it through your eyes."

Santana smiled softly. Just when she thought she had Brittany all figured out, she'd say something like that, and change everything. She was really starting to fall hard for this girl, and she wasn't even sure if they'd had their first official date yet.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Brittany nodded. "Of course, anything."

"Is this a date? I mean, are we dating?"

Brittany was quiet again for a moment. "Do you want it to be a date?" Her uncertainty made Santana's heart tremble. She wanted the other woman to be comfortable, to feel secure, not hesitant or doubtful. She turned her hand over, and grabbed Brittany's hand in her own.

"I'd like that very much."

Santana didn't have to know Brittany all too well to note that the smile that spread across her face was one of pure joy. Brittany reached over and hugged her.

"I was hoping so, but I didn't want to jinx it."

Santana felt enveloped by the hug, and totally invigorated by it. It was as if Brittany wrapped her up in all the joy and hope and what felt like love. She didn't ever want her to let go.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"You've met so many amazing people. Who was the one you liked meeting the most?"

And so, that's how their magical lunch ended. Santana wrapped up in Brittany's arms, while the blonde told her all about the time she had gone to Sesame Street and tried to teach Elmo all about polynomials.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, she's a teacher?"

Santana sighed. She had been skirting around telling her best friend Mercedes all about her date with Brittany. Not because she wanted to hide anything from her, but she somehow felt as if she said too much, she might mess something up. However, the other woman was relentless, and wouldn't stop until she had every detail she could about Santana's "new lady lover".

She had been in a couple of different bands with Mercedes since they'd moved to New York and decided they wanted to hit it big with music. The composition often changed, adding members and taking away, but it was always Santana and Mercedes. The thing about Santana was that she didn't always get along with people, and sometimes she did her best to intimidate them. But, Mercedes pushed her and never backed down, and a part of her couldn't help but respect the other woman. Mercedes worked just as hard as Santana, and forced her to work harder in return. She hadn't seen much of her lately, however, because the band was on hiatus. They had been planning shows, but then their lead guitarist, Jeff, had a family emergency and had to leave the city. While they searched for a new guitarist, things had backed up, bills had become due, and the motivation that had burned so brightly in them a few months before had fallen away.

But she had been thinking about what Brittany had asked her. It was true that singing and performing were her true passions, but she hadn't had a real chance to act on them in a long time. Even before the band went on hiatus, Santana sometimes got the feeling from the other members (everyone except for Mercedes, of course), that this was just something they were doing to pass the time, and it didn't actually mean much. That's why she had called Mercedes to the coffee shop just a few blocks from her house. She'd wanted to figure out what they could do to kick start things. She wanted to get their show back on the road. But all Mercedes had wanted to talk about it the mysterious stranger who hit her with a car door, and then proceeded to sweep her off her feet.

"C'mon San, you've got to tell me something."

Mercedes was practically whining now. She had a good reason to see Santana back in the dating game. After her ex-girlfriend had dumped her, Mercedes' was the shoulder she had been crying on. Well, not crying, Santana Lopez didn't really cry. Unless she was drunk. Or just really sad. Or really embarrassed. Regardless, Mercedes had been there for her, and now seeing her friend getting back in the dating saddle made her feel like things were finally moving in the right direction.

"Yeah, she's a teacher. At NYU. She's a math professor, and I think she's kind of a big deal in those circles."

"What? Math circles?"

"I guess, yeah. You wouldn't believe it, 'Cedes, she's got pictures of herself with the _President_ and everything."

"President Obama?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, Chester A. Arthur. _Of course_ President Obama."

Mercedes chuckled, "Well, I don't know. That's sounds pretty impressive. Are you sure she's not out of your league?"  
"That's the thing. I'm starting to think she might be. I mean, she's really sweet, and hella cute, and I know I like her and she likes me too. But I work at a bar, and am about to get kicked out of my apartment. She has a picture of herself and Maya Angelou. In the waiting room to her huge office which she got because she's a tenured mathematics professor at NYU. I'm feeling a little out of my depth here."

Mercedes shook her head and put a hand on Santana's arm. "Girl, please. You are Santana Lopez. Ladies want to date you, and guys want to be you. You've got swag for miles, and everybody loves you. Don't think for a second that I'll let you forget that. _She's_ lucky to have _you_."

Santana nodded weakly, but didn't look convinced. Mercedes gave her a reassuring pat and went back to sipping her latte.

"Anyway, why'd you call me all of a sudden to hang out? It's been nothing but texts for weeks, and suddenly you've got to see me right away? Why do I have the feeling it has to do with your new girl?" Mercedes smiled slyly.

"I think we need to start performing again." Santana said suddenly.

Mercedes nodded. "Of course we do. But we have the same problem we've had since February. No guitarist. The kind of music we play, we need good musicians, and I don't see guitarists just popping up left and right."

"I might know someone."

"Who?" Mercedes didn't sound convinced.

"Lemme work it out, and I'll bring him to practice."

"Look, if he can play, I don't care who he is."

"Great, we'll have practice this weekend. 10 am, the Garage. I'll have Artie set it up so we can use the space."

At the prospect of getting in some practice time and actually playing some music, Mercedes seemed to perk up again. She also seemed to be letting go of the whole 'Brittany conversation', which is what Santana was hoping for. But, she was glad to be working with her friend again. And even happier to be thinking about the prospect of performing again. And hopefully, very soon, performing for Brittany. She continued to nod thoughtfully when Mercedes spoke up again.

"And don't think I've forgotten about your potential girlfriend. Nothing's happening between you two until she passes the patented Mercedes Jones girlfriend test."

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "What is that?"

"Oh, I do it to all your potential candidates. Oh, and just so you know, Sarah didn't pass."

At the sound of her ex's name, something in Santana still did somersaults, but they didn't seem as bad this time. Every time she wanted to think about how badly she had been hurt, her mind went back to Brittany. Brittany's deep blue eyes staring into hers, her strong fingers playing with Santana's, her long legs wrapped around her waist…. Well, that last bit hadn't actually happened yet, but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

"Wait a second." Said Santana, starting out of her reverie. "If Sarah didn't pass, why didn't you say anything? Why'd you let me keep dating her?"

"Well, you remember what happened with that vet you were dating…"

Santana felt her face get hot. When Mercedes had told her that she didn't like the veterinarian, Santana had gotten defensive, and almost ruined their friendship. She had to stop being so sensitive. She couldn't let another person ruin one of the best relationships in her life. Mercedes and Mike were two of her best friends in the world. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she lost one of them.

"Well, I promise you, I won't do that again."

"Mhmmm."

Santana was rolling her eyes when her phone beeped with a message notification. Before she could react, Mercedes had snatched the phone where it rested on the table between them, and was already reading her message.

"God dammit, Mercedes." Santana shouted, lunging over the table so quickly that she almost sent their drinks flying.

Mercedes only laughed and handed the phone back to her. "It seems like your lady lover has a surprise for you. I wonder what it could be."

Her laugh was so mischievous, Santana could only stare for a moment longer and look at the message.

 _Are you busy this afternoon? I have something I want to give you._

Santana's heart felt like it skipped a beat.

 _Can't get enough of me already, huh? What is this_ something _?_

 _Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? Can you meet me at the Gordon St. park? I know it's near your house._

 _It is, you stalker. What time?_

 _4:15. I'll be done with classes, and we can hang out._

 _Maybe I have plans…_

Mercedes, who was now at her elbow, snorted. "San, you know you have no plans."

"Shut up, Aretha. She doesn't have to know that."

 _Well, if you have something more important to do… :'(_

 _No! Just joking. I'm free. I'll meet you there._

"How are you so whipped already?"

Santana gave Mercedes a soft shove. "Don't you have something better to do than read texts over people's shoulders?"

"Nope." She said, laughingly.

Santana sighed, but her heart was in her throat when she saw the reply.

 _Great! I'll see you then. I can't wait to see you, Santana. :*_

 _Me too. :*_

"Wow." Mercedes was moving back and settling herself in her own chair. "You've really got it bad, huh?"

Santana didn't answer. She was too busy reading back over the texts that Brittany had sent her. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the smiley faces that littered her conversation with Brittany. She couldn't wait to turn those little emojis into real kisses. She wanted to kiss Brittany again, and she was excited that this afternoon, she'd have another opportunity.

\

After finishing her coffee date with Mercedes, and making plans to meet up again soon, Santana had headed straight home. She wanted to find something cute to wear to meet with Brittany. The day was as mild as one could hope for, but the sun was shining brightly overhead. Since she wasn't sure what kind of surprise the other woman had planned for her, she didn't want to be too casual, or too dressy. She must have tried on twenty different outfits before she decided on a black tank top with a loose shirt, and a pair of casual, but classy black jeans. Her hair flowed loosely around her head, and she sported pair of reflective aviator glasses. She had to admit that she not only looked hot (as usual), but she looked pretty cool, too. She hoped she projected that instead of the butterflies that were stirring in her stomach. She didn't know why she felt nervous, but she was. She'd already spent a few days with Brittany, and even on the days when they didn't see each other, they still texted, and sometimes chatted on the phone. After their picnic at the school, they'd had a few chances to hang out in person again. Actually, Santana was glad of it. She loved spending time with Brittany, and learning the little things that made her so wonderfully unique. But, apart from their two kisses, and a few hand holds, they hadn't really moved their relationship into the _romance_ category. And, Santana liked Brittany, in fact, she was finding her falling for the blonde more and more every day, and that's what worried her. Brittany was kind and sweet, and gorgeous, and a genius, and Santana had just had her heart broken. She didn't want to waste a rebound on someone so amazing. She didn't want to look around, and feel like she was wasting Brittany's time. But then she did things like plan shows so Brittany could come and see her sing. She didn't know what was going on in her head anymore. As she rounded the corner to the park where she said she'd meet Brittany, she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her glasses. Jogging to catch the light at the pedestrian crossing, she saw Brittany kneeling beside a few little girls on the sidewalk. Santana's breath caught in her throat for a moment. Brittany was laughing with the girls, causing them to giggle, and she had the sweetest grin on her face. Today she was wearing bright colors again: a bright pink shirt with yellow overalls that had been made into cutoff shorts. She wore a white floppy hat, knee high socks (covered in pink hearts), and a pair of bright blue converse. Santana had to smile. It was as if Brittany wore the clothes that reflected her inside. She could feel the warmth and happiness radiating even from where she stood, a few feet away from the happy group. As she got closer, Santana wasn't surprised to find Brittany with a stick of bright blue chalk in her hand, scribbling numbers on the ground, and telling a story.

"So, then the little girl returned with the rice in the folds of her skirt. A guard stopped her shouting, 'Stop Thief!' The little girl bowed low, and said, 'I am no thief, I am returning this grain to the Raja."

Santana smiled to herself. Brittany's face was so open, so honest. The little girls who were looking at her had awe painted on theirs. One little girl could have been a little Santana, and the other a little Mercedes. They were squatting beside Brittany, looking up at her with their mouths slightly agape. Santana chuckled quietly to herself. She knew exactly how they were feeling. Santana tuned back into Brittany's story, well aware that she'd missed some of it.

"'Well then, what would you like for your reward?' asked the Raja. 'I would only ask for one grain of rice today. But every day I will return and you will double the grains that you give to me, for thirty days. One grain on the first day, two on the second, four on the third and so on.' To the Raja, it seemed like a modest reward, so he readily agreed, giving the girl her one grain of rice, and sending her on her way."

Brittany drew the number one on the ground, and with that, began to write furiously beside it.

"On the second day, the little girl returned, and the Raja gave her two grains, which she gladly accepted and went on her way. By the tenth day, the Raja handed the little girl 512 grains, only enough for a small handful. The Raja chuckled to himself at what he thought was the girl's innocence. Surely she could have asked for gold or jewels and it would have been worth more than that."

Santana watched in awe as Brittany did the difficult calculations in her head, doubling the number more and more quickly and then writing them down for the girls to see. If they had been in awe before, now their jaws were practically on the ground.

"By the sixteenth day the Raja gave the little girl a sack full of 32,768 grains of rice. He was beginning to worry, what was such a small amount of rice was putting a dent in his grain stores. His people had no rice, and if the Raja had none left for himself, what was his country to do? By the twenty first day, he had to give the little girl 1,048, 576 grains of rice, and they had to all be loaded up in a big wagon and driven by horses!"

At this Brittany scribbled a small illustration of a cart filled with barrels with two horses looking woefully at each other. One had the thought bubble above his head. It said 'I hate Mondays.' Leaning in to see the picture caught Brittany's attention, and she looked up at Santana, never interrupting her story. She gave the other woman a wink, and Santana couldn't help but wink back. The small action made the tips of Brittany's ears turn pink and she cleared her throat as she went back to her calculations.

" By the end of the 30 days, the Raja emptied out his warehouses, as he gave the little girl 536,870,912 grains of rice. He fell at the little girl's feet, very sad. 'You have taken all the rice that I have in this time of famine. What will you do with it?' The little girl smiled. 'I will return the grain to the people, and give some to you as well! As long as you promise to always share with the people, so that they too might have enough.' Of course the Raja agreed, and he ruled for the rest of his days as a just and wise leader.'

On the sidewalk, Brittany had drawn a little girl holding hands with a man wearing a high hat. Santana assumed that they were the characters from the story. The little girls clapped and as Brittany stood up, they grabbed her arms, begging for another story.

"Well, I really would love to, but my friend is here." She said, indicating towards Santana.

The girls became shy, and giggled to themselves. One went to collect the sidewalk chalk, and one (with what Santana was sure were the cutest little afro puffs she'd ever seen) tugged on Brittany's sleeve and when she bent over, whispered something in her ear. Brittany laughed and patted her head, then she intertwined her arm in Santana's and they both waved goodbye to the little girls. After watching them go, Santana turned to Brittany. She realized how close they were standing to one another. She could make out every freckle on the other woman's nose. She cleared her throat.

"Friends of yours?" she joked.

"Well, now they are. They laugh at my jokes, and like my stories. I'd say we get along pretty well."

Santana laughed. "Well, I'd say your standards are pretty low."

Brittany put her other arm around Santana, so they were standing front to front, with their stomachs almost touching. The laugh died on Santana's lips, and now she could focus on was the closeness of Brittany, and how she felt with the taller woman's arms wrapped around her.

"Well, I don't think I'll be hanging out with them anymore anyway."

Santana could only give a breathy "Oh?" in response.

"Yeah. Paris, that's the one with the afro puffs, she told me a secret."

Brittany had begun rubbing her hands up and down Santana's back, gently grazing her fingers in a steady movement. The action left Santana with a buzzing in her ears. She couldn't manage a verbal response, so simply nodded gently.

"She told me that she thought you were the prettiest lady she'd ever seen."

Santana was lost in Brittany's caress, but snapped back into focus on this comment.

"Really?" She'd never gotten on well with kids. She doubt she'd spoken to any expect to tell the kids near her building to stop making so much noise early on Saturdays when she was trying to sleep in.

"Yep. So, now, I'm definitely jealous."

"Haha, I don't know, she was quite adorable."

Brittany stuck her lower lip out in a charming pout.

"Are you sure?"

Santana laughed, and it took everything in her not to kiss Brittany silly until that pout went away. 'You want to take it slow.' She thought to herself. 'You don't want to ruin this, you don't want to rush it.'

It was like a mantra in her head that she repeated over and over. As a compromise, she pulled Brittany's hands from behind her back and brought them to her lips.

"Nah, I think you've got her beat."

They both laughed and Santana couldn't help but keep Brittany's hand grasped in her own.

"I'm glad you could come. Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

Before Santana could ask any more questions, Brittany had taken control, and led them into the park, and down a path. Because the weather was so nice, the park was full of people. College kids played frisbee on the grass. Children laughed and played tag on the playground. People ran with their dogs along the trails. Finally rounding a curve they met a bike path. There, along the middle of a biking trail, was a sight she couldn't have expected. Two bicycles propped up on their kickstands. And one was her very own bike. Santana practically squeaked with excitement and ran over to the bike, landing on her knees beside it. She ran her hands over the brand new front rim and tire, reached up and squeezed the new brake, and even marveled at the new chain that had been put on the bike.

"An entirely new rim? That must have cost a fortune. I got the bike from dad, but I know it's Japanese. I figured you'd just get it unbent. How did you…?"

"A researcher I worked with last year, Dr. Kaori Nagato. She's based in Tokyo. I noticed your bike was a Japanese model, Miyata, right? Anyway, she managed to put me in touch with somebody who worked there. It wasn't easy to find, actually. Did you know they haven't manufactured this particular model since about 1998?"

Santana's eyebrows raised. "No, I didn't."

She knew that her dad had gotten it years ago before she was born, and when he was still big in his riding days. It was a great city bike, and she did notice that when she took it in for servicing, the folks behind the counter had always been pretty impressed.

"Yep. Actually, the bike itself is worth a pretty penny. Anyway, Kaori was able to pull some strings and get this sent in in only a few days."

Santana's heart thumped madly in her chest. She knew that there's no way she'd ever be able to repay Brittany for this kindness. She couldn't even bring herself to ask how much it cost. She just knew that it was probably the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her. She looked up from her bike to Brittany who was rambling on at this point.

"Anyway, it's no big deal, Kaori was able to get me a sweet deal, and I owed you one for almost lying you out on the pavement…"

Brittany's stream of consciousness was interrupted by Santana who had leapt to her feet, and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Then bringing her hands on either side of Brittany's head, she gently bent her head down, and placed a fierce kiss on her lips. Pulling away Santana couldn't miss the dreamy look on the other woman's face.

Brittany took a deep breath. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Santana was shouting now and didn't care who heard.

She kissed Brittany again, but this time the kiss was gentler, and because she was no longer caught up in the moment, Santana was able to savor the feeling of her lips on the other woman. She felt fireworks behind her closed eyes, and wondered what it would be like getting to kiss Brittany every day. Waking up in the morning to those soft, pink lips, and going to sleep at night in this wonderful, generous woman's arms. She thought back to Brittany telling her story to the little girls and smiled into the kiss.

'Don't get ahead of yourself, Lopez.' She told herself sternly.

With that, she pulled back from the kiss. But Brittany was so elated with _her_ elation that she gripped tighter into the hug and picked Santana up, spinning her around. Santana could only laugh maniacally, the grin never leaving her face.

"Britt, you are amazing." She breathed, after Brittany had put her down.

"You haven't even given it a ride yet." Brittany smiled sheepishly, digging her toe into the ground where she stood, hands behind her back.

Santana's smile grew impossibly wider. She could look at the bike and see that the new rim would ensure that it rode even more smoothly than it had before, but she wanted Brittany to see how much her gesture had meant to her, so she walked over to the bike, popped up the kickstand, and prepared to mount the bike.

Brittany gasped as if something had just occurred to her, and ducked behind a nearby park bench pulling out a backpack and two helmets.

"You'll need this." She said, donning one of the helmets herself. She handed Santana a royal purple helmet (how had she known that was her favorite color?), and mounted the other bike.

They set off down the path, and before long they were whizzing through the park, laughing and jockeying for first place in their imaginary race.


	5. Chapter 5

They had stopped along the path, parking their bikes, and leaned against each other in the grass. Santana had her head on Brittany's stomach, and they were quiet. Santana could almost hear Brittany's heartbeat and she could almost feel it threading through her. She looked up at the blue sky, and tried not to be reminded how the blue in Brittany's eyes. Again her mind began drifting towards eternity. She needed to get her mind off of that subject, at least for a little while.

"So, we might be having a show soon."

"We?"

"Yeah, remember I told you about my band? Well, I talked to my co-lead, Mercedes."

"Your best friend, Mercedes?"

Santana flushed. She loved how Brittany remembered these things about her. She remembered things about her too. Way more than she had with her other girlfriends. It's amazing the things she remembered about Britt without even thinking about it.

"Yeah, that's her. Anyway, we're going to have a rehearsal this weekend, and we might have a gig next week or the week after."

Santana hadn't exactly figured out the gig part, but she was confident. Their group had never had trouble finding work before. Of course, that was before they had lost their guitar player.

"That's awesome, sweetie." Brittany's enthusiasm almost bumped Santana off of her stomach. "Sorry."

Santana laughed. "No problem." She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, and continued to look at Brittany lying on the grass. The term of endearment had come out so naturally, that if she hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed it. As it stood, her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

"Anyway, you're invited to the show, of course."

"I can't wait for the show." Her enthusiasm infected Santana, making her more excited for the show than she had been since she started thinking about talking it over with Mercedes.

"Well, we're going to be a little rusty. We haven't played in a while."

"Still. And afterwards, I want to invite you back to my place for a party. You can invite all your friends."

"A party?"

"Yeah, it'll give you a chance to meet my friends, and vice versa."

Now they were meeting each other's friends. Though a part of her wanted to jump at the opportunity to meet the people that meant so much to Brittany, she was still a bit hesitant. Brittany seemed to sense the hesitation, and opening her eyes, sat up a bit, bringing up her hand to shield her eyes from the afternoon sun.

"Or, is that not a good idea?"

Her face didn't show it, but Santana could tell that Brittany wasn't happy with her hesitation. She didn't want her to think that she was ashamed of her or anything. But, she couldn't say either that she thought that she was worried about Brittany being ashamed of being seen with her.

"No, it's a good idea. I'm just worried that it's a bit too much."

Brittany brightened slightly. "Oh, it's no problem. It's a huge house and I only use about a third of it. Tubbs uses a third, and the rest is totally available for parties."

Santana couldn't help but smile thinking of Brittany's fat cat lounging around her house, soaking up the sun, and getting involved in high stakes horse racing (if Brittany was to be believed).

"Is that a yes?" The blonde was bringing her face in close to Santana's and her wide eyes and cute expression were almost too much for Santana to take.

"Of course, of course. Only if you want."

"Yes! I wouldn't want anything more." She smiled. "Well, maybe one thing."

Brittany's eyes became a shade darker, and Santana felt herself getting lost again. During their conversation the blonde had reached her hand across the short distance between them and laid her hand onto Santana's, carefully rubbing her thumb on the other woman's knuckles. The implication wasn't lost on Santana, and she had to make a move now, or else Brittany might find herself in a very compromising position in the middle of a public park.

"Let's get out of here before things go from PG-13 to Rated R."

Brittany's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

Santana laughed. "Yes." She looked at her watch. "Actually, I've got to get home and changed and showered before work tonight."

Brittany looked so disappointed that Santana had that kiss-her-frown-away feeling again in the pit of her stomach. She stood up, and pulled Brittany up, keeping hold of her hands.

"Thank you so much for all this. Every time I see you, I end up having the best day ever."

Her words did the trick and Brittany smiled, looking up again. "Then let's do it again soon."

"Well, between delivering packages and working at the bar at night, plus your classes, I dunno when we'll have time."

"I should have held off on getting the bike back to you, in that case." Brittany muttered.

Santana kissed her gently on the nose, and watched the blush bloom through her cheeks.

"You are a wonder, Brittany Susan Pierce. I know I won't want to wait long before I see you again."

At that, Brittany smiled widely, and picked their bikes up, pushing Santana's towards her.

Later as they hugged and parted ways at the entrance of the park, Santana felt a sad tug when she waved goodbye. She was sure she was falling for the blonde, but couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to go wrong. 'Don't be silly, Santana.' A small voice said inside her head. 'Things will only go wrong if you let them.' She hoped the voice was right. She had never met anyone like Brittany, and she had no intention of messing things up.

\

Mercedes and Santana had known Artie since they had moved to New York. When they'd first gotten there, they had made it a point to try and find all the up and coming live music spots so they'd know where the new acts were performing at. When they'd first shown up at The Garage, they hadn't thought much of it. It was a medium size place, but not much in the way of atmosphere. But once they'd met Arthur Abrams, aka Artie, and heard what he could do as a sound tech, they knew they had to get to know the guy. He didn't strike a particularly imposing figure. For one thing he probably weighed 90 pounds soaking wet. He had mousy brown hair, and glasses, and had been in a wheelchair since he was about five. But what did lacked in stature, he made up in enthusiasm, and what he was enthusiastic about was music. After he and Santana had gotten into an argument about the best track on Abbey Road (Santana said _Here Comes the Sun_ , Artie insisted it was _Come Together_ ), he had offered them use of his space anytime they wanted, for their practices. As long as the club/bar didn't have a show at the time. And it didn't hurt that Artie was one of the best techs in the business.

They stood in The Garage now. It was Saturday morning, and the band was slowly gathering. Before the hiatus they had called themselves _Friday Night Special_ , but with Jeff leaving they were batting around ideas for a new name. Something to go with the new lineup.

"How about _Snixx's Revenge_?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Artie.

"The name Snixx is supposed to strike fear in the hearts of all who hear it. If we make it the name of the band, it'll lose all its umph."

"How about _Santana Lopez's Vanity Project 2k15_?"

The voice of Kurt Hummel carried through the club. Mercedes, who had been sitting on a nearby speaker squealed, and jumped up running into Kurt's arms.

"Kurt!"

Santana smiled in spite of herself and went over to greet her friend.

"Shut up, Kurt."

"Nice to see you too, Santana." He smiled in response.

Kurt had come to the city a bit later than Santana and Mercedes, but he was also a friend from their hometown. He had always had a passion for fashion and clothing, was outrageously flamboyant, and had wanted to move to NYC at the same time they did, but his father had become sick and he had stayed behind to manage the family business. Then, finally he had joined them. He wasn't in the band, but was one of their biggest supporters, and would always come out to their shows. Today, Santana was counting on him for more than just his words of support.

"So… Kurt…?" She began expectantly.

Kurt gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"What the hell do you mean, 'What?' You're supposed to be bringing _the guy_!"

Santana was almost seeing red. She had talked to Kurt a few days ago, and he had assured her that he had someone that could fill the spot of their missing guitarist. He had assured her that the new guy would be at practice that day.

"I mean, if you couldn't get somebody, Kurt, you could have just said so. At least then, I would have had more time to come up with something! If we're going to play, we need to find someone as soon as possible, and I don't want Brit…"

"See! I told you this was _all_ about her new girlfriend!" Mercedes laughed as if she had caught Santana at something.

The other woman blushed. "Well, not all about Brittany. I just was thinking…" she trailed off. "Anyway, this isn't about me. This is about Kurt saying he could get us a guitarist, and then showing up here empty handed." Santana crossed her arms, petulantly.

Kurt and Mercedes shared a look and then a laugh.

"Girl, I told him how you were pacing around in here and it's possible that we hatched a little plan."

"Before you pop a vein, Santana, he's outside parking the car now."

Relief spread across her features. She was glad she wouldn't have to strangle Kurt, but further, her plan might go off after all. She wasn't really worried about impressing Brittany, but she at least wanted to show her what she could do. With that the door to The Garage opened and a tall, blonde stranger walked in, carrying a guitar case. The first thing Santana noticed about him were his gigantic lips. They were bright red and the most prominent thing on his face.

"Holy trouty mouth!" she muttered.

"Be nice, Santana." Chastised Kurt quietly. Then more loudly, "Everyone, this is Sam Evans. He works out at the gym near my house, and sometimes plays at the open mic night at a coffee shop nearby. That's where I heard him play. And he's really good. I told him that you guys were looking for a guitarist, and he said he'd love to come and try out for the band, if you'll have him."

Kurt took Sam by the arm and gestured towards each of the band members in turn.

"That's Matt Rutherford, he plays drums. Lauren Zizes on violin. Jane Hayward on bass guitar. This is Mercedes Jones, she's one of our two lead singers. Santana Lopez is the other, and she also plays the piano. Artie Abrams owns this place, and makes them sound like they know what they're doing. All except for Mercedes who would sound like a million bucks in a wind tunnel."

Santana bit off a cutting remark. She didn't want Sam getting the wrong impression of them so early in the game, especially when he might be the one to save their little fledging operation.

Sam extended his hand, shaking with all of them. Santana noticed that he seemed to take a tiny second longer shaking Mercedes hand, and the woman couldn't stop smiling at him. When he got to Santana he laughed nervously and the tips of his ears turned pink.

"What did you tell him about me, Kurt?!" She accused.

Kurt sighed, "Just the truth. That you have no chill, and like to throw things."

Santana nodded. "I can't really argue with that. Cedes, why don't you stop making goo goo eyes at the man, and let's see what he can do."

Mercedes, who had definitely been making goo goo eyes at Sam, turned sharply to Santana.

"What?! I never…"

Santana didn't let her finish, but gestured to the stage. With that, Sam unloaded his guitar, and went up to the Stage of The Garage. He sat down and played a beautiful rendition of _Take Me to Church_. When he was done, they all gave him a round of applause.

"Wow Sam! That was terrific." Mercedes gushed.

Santana gave her friend a sideways glance. She was normally nice, but didn't usually go out of her way to compliment people. She filed this information away and turned back to Sam.

"That was pretty good. How about we show you what we do, and you can see where you fit into our sound."

Sam nodded and the band took their place on stage. They played an up tempo version of _As_ by Stevie Wonder. He tapped his foot along with the music and snapped his finger. He seemed to be enjoying it, and about half way through the song, even joined them up on stage, harmonizing a bit with Lauren, and improvising on some of the trickier parts. As they finished Kurt gave them a standing ovation, and Artie gave them an enthusiastic round of applause from his chair. The all climbed down from the stage, and Mercedes asked Kurt to give Sam a tour of the space while the band had a chat.

"So, what do you all think?" she asked, eyeing the other members carefully.

"He seems nice." Said Matt quietly.

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew Matt had been trying to get some more testosterone in the group, so she wasn't sure exactly what his motives were.

"I like him, he knows his stuff, and he fits right in with our sound."

Coming from Jane, Santana took it a bit more seriously. The woman was a music buff, and could get really technical when she wanted to.

"He's cute. And we **do** need a guitarist."

Lauren was certainly practical. Though Santana wasn't sure she agreed with the cute part.

She turned to Mercedes who had been quiet since they'd come down from the stage.

"What say you, Cedes? We all have to agree."

Mercedes nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Jane is right, he's technically very good. And everybody else has a good point as well. What do you think, Santana?"

Santana wouldn't have cared if Satan himself came in for the audition. As long as he was carrying a guitar, she probably would have said yes. Desperate times and all that…

"He'll do."

Mercedes nodded. "So, I guess all that's left is to tell him the good news."

"Great. Let's text Kurt, and get this over with. We've got practicing to do."

Santana pulled out her phone to text her friend to return with their new guitarist. The others looked between themselves and exchanged glances. They never knew what to expect from Santana, but the person that stood before them wasn't her. They wondered if it had anything to do with her new girlfriend. Before anyone could ask any questions, Kurt and Sam burst back into the room, Kurt looking like he was going to burst from excitement. Sam looked a bit nervous and wiped his palms on his jeans.

"So, what's the verdict?"

Santana walked towards Sam and extended her hand.

"You're in. Each of us gets 10% and the rest goes towards promotion and equipment costs. Though, we've never gotten paid much, so don't quit your day job."

Sam grinned. "Sounds cool. And I have fun jamming with you guys, so I'm not worried about getting rich just yet."

They shook hands.

"Great, so let's get to work."

As they made their way back to the stage, Artie rolled up after them.

"Well, now you're a full band. Any more thoughts to the name?"

Sam perked up. "Oh! You're looking for a band name. I can help with that. I have an app."

Santana raised an eyebrow and looked at Mercedes, who was too busy chuckling behind her hand to give a response. Sam tapped at his phone for a moment, and then looked up excitedly.

"How about Nitrogen Bandits?"

Mercedes shook her head, still laughing. "Why don't we play first, and come up with the name later.

Sam nodded but kept tapping at his phone. "Sunshine Origin?"

Santana stifled a smile, and hit a few notes on her keyboard finding the right key. Kurt hadn't gotten everything wrong. She could get used to this guy, and hopefully he'd stay in the band long term. She really wanted to play for Brittany, and she wanted to do it sooner rather than later, and maybe this was her shot.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been another late practice at The Garage, and afterwards Sam had taken them all out for drinks to celebrate their new found success as a group. They had decided on the name Sherlock Tones and the idea hadn't come from Sam's stupid band naming app either. Artie had already booked them for a show that Friday, and Santana had traded shifts at the bar, and called out from deliveries so they would have as much time as possible to prepare. She had just gone straight from the bar with the band to the bar that was her job, and spent five hours slinging drinks to drunk patrons who had been trying to get handsy all night. She was reminded of her run in with Brittany in that very bar, and while she had kept an eye out for the blonde all night, she wasn't really expecting to see her. She had taken a taxi home because of the late hour, and suddenly felt a buzz in her pocket, notifying her of a new text message.

 _Hey :D_

Santana smiled. Brittany always started out their text conversations the same way. Another message buzzed quickly.

 _Are you at home?_

 _Ha! This sounds like the start of a very bad, or very good porno._

She'd never known Brittany to beat around the bush, but there was a first time for everything.

 _I wish. It's kind of a long story, but seriously, are you home?_

Santana was starting to get worried. Maybe Brittany needed some help, or was in some kind of trouble. She checked out the window of the cab, she was only about five minutes away from her place.

 _I'm not there, but close by. What's up?_

Santana tapped her phone, and waited anxiously for a response.

 _I'm not sure. But, it may make more sense to you once you get here._

 _Okay. Be there in a few._

She bit her lip. Brittany had said _here_. Did that mean she was at her house now? What was she doing there? She trusted Brittany, but she couldn't help the knot that was forming in the pit of her stomach. Luckily she only had to wait only a few minutes before she arrived at her building. She threw some cash at the driver that she hoped was enough (mostly crinkled ones and fives from the mad tips she had gotten that night), and raced up to the fourth floor of her walk up. Rounding the stairs, she saw Brittany leaning against the banister, arms crossed and head down, holding what appeared to be some slightly wilted roses.

"Hey." Santana said, unsure.

The moment Brittany caught sight of her, she perked up, eyes shining, with a big grin. She raised the flowers high, presenting them to Santana.

"Hi. These are for you."

Santana laughed as she took the flowers, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, trying to hide the heat that was rising on her cheeks.

"So… What's the emergency?"

Brittany looked a bit embarrassed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her lilac windbreaker.

"I wasn't sure if I'd see you again this week, because of you rearranging everything for your show and practice. But I wanted to wish you good luck for the show before the actual day, you know? And maybe I thought that we could get our sweet, lady kisses on. Plus, it's late, but my friend, Rachel had a show and we only got out about an hour ago, what with the after party and all…"

Before she could continue, Santana put a finger against her lips. The action was small, but intimate. Feeling the warm lips of the blonde on her finger made Santana tingle in all the right places. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and grinned.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Britt. I'm happy to see you."

Hearing the good news, Brittany smiled wider, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her into an embrace. Santana tilted her head up to rest her chin on the taller woman's shoulder, and let herself sink into the hug. 'I could get used to this', she thought to herself. Suddenly something else caught her eye. Her front door was covered in what looked to be yellow tape, and a big piece of paper with the word NOTICE on top in dark letters.

"What the hell?" she murmured, pulling herself out of Brittany's arms and crossing the hallway.

"Yeah, so that's what I thought you might not have expected. I saw it when I came in."

Santana was speechless as she looked at the sign on the door.

NOTICE

As the leaseholder on this apartment, one, Kara Davies, is no longer a permanent resident herein, the lease is now considered null and void, and has been remanded to the landlord of this property, Reginald Lyttle. Any tenants remaining in the apartment after 12:00 PM today should consider themselves evicted.

Signed,

The Management

Santana gasped. She had been avoiding Reggie, sure. Especially for the past couple of weeks because she wasn't sure what she'd do about the rent, considering that she definitely didn't make enough to pay all of it singlehandedly. But she had lived in that building for almost a year and a half, and they'd never been late with a payment. How could he just kick her out like that? Santana wanted to stomp and scream, and punch someone in the jaw. She tried the door handle, but there was padlock newly drilled into the door. She leaned in with all her body weight, trying a few times to get the lock to give, but it was no use. Fuming, she dropped her bag, and still clutching the flowers Brittany had given her, she marched down the steps. Brittany picking up the bag where Santana had dropped it, rushed after her.

"San, where are you going?"

Santana barely noticed the nickname and stomped down the steps, nearly stumbling a few times in her haste.

"I'm going to kick Reggie's ass."

Brittany easily kept up with her, placing a steadying arm on her shoulder.

"But, it's 3:00 in the morning. Well, technically 3:27."

"I don't fucking care what time it is. That fucker has all my stuff in there, and he's locked me out of my own goddamn apartment!" She rounded another landing, and continued to pound down the stairs.

"Well, he's certainly not going to throw all of it out tonight. We should come back tomorrow."

"Come back?! Britt, this asshole, and he's certainly an asshole, has kicked me out of the apartment I've lived in for the past year with a fucking note and some tape! I don't believe he deserves a good night's sleep."

Brittany continued on in a calm voice. "Ok."

Santana stopped dead in her tracks, almost skidding as she got to the top of the next flight of steps. She turned to Brittany, eyes wide.

"Okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep, okay. You want to kick this bastard's ass, I'm in. I've got your back. I just don't know if it'll do much good."

Santana still hadn't figured out what Brittany's angle was, so she only raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Well, I just mean, you could go and kick his ass, which would more than likely end in the police getting called, and charges getting brought, which would put you farther away from getting your apartment back than ever. Or…"

The blonde was making some good points, Santana was loathe to admit.

"Or?"

"Or, you can come back to my place, and I'll bring you back in the morning to hash all this out. And you can even call that lawyer friend of yours for advice."

Santana hadn't even considered calling Quinn, though that made sense. If anyone would be able to help her sort this mess out, it would be Quinn. She wanted to yell and throw something, but standing there on the landing of the second floor with Brittany staring into her eyes with her own baby blues, Santana could feel the fight going out of her. This was new. Usually it took a half dozen shots, and a good Spanish language, rage induced rant to get her blood pressure under control. But as she stared into Brittany's eyes, she just felt silly. Of course, it would make more sense to wait until the morning to deal with this. Even if she could get Reggie out of bed and up to 'her' apartment, she still wasn't sure if he'd let her inside. Then all the neighbors would be awake (because she'd probably spend most of the conversation yelling), and knowing how uptight most of them were, she was sure someone would call the police. Santana felt her resolve further slipping away, and Brittany seemed to notice as well. She gently grabbed Santana by the wrist.

"Anyway, I've been trying to get you into my bed for the past week, so…" She smiled bashfully.

Normally Santana wasn't one to back down from an overt flirtation like the one Brittany was giving, but she couldn't help but think back to the promise she'd made to herself earlier. She couldn't help but think of all the pictures on Brittany's wall, all of her awards and statues, her big office, and titles… She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She'd been having so much bad luck this year, and she liked Brittany too much to screw things up. Brittany, again reading her like a book, smiled softly.

"I'm kidding, of course. I have, like, a zillion bedrooms."

Santana grimaced. "It's not that. I just, um, well, I don't want to impose. I can totally find a place to crash for the night. I can stay with Mercedes, or… "

"No way." Brittany said, interrupting her. "I'm here now, and I have my car. Just think of it as a really innocent sleepover. No hanky panky."

Santana smiled when Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and she could feel her cheeks heat at the thought of "hanky panky" with Brittany. She eyed the other woman up and down. Other than the rather 'vintage' windbreaker, she had to admit the blonde looked really hot. She was wearing a very tight, bright blue dress, with her hair in golden curls around her face. But when she met Brittany's eyes again, there was such a quiet pleading, Santana couldn't bear to let her down.

She nodded softly, "Okay."

Brittany grinned from ear to ear. "Really?"

Santana nodded again.

The smile never leaving her lips, Brittany grabbed her hand, and lead her the rest of the way down the stairs, rushing past Reggie's door (conveniently marked 'Superintendent'), just in case Santana changed her mind, and out to the car, which was parked near the curb. As they pulled away from the building and into the night. Santana wondered if she hadn't made a big mistake. She'd wanted to take it slow with Brittany, but had just agreed to a sleepover with the other woman. She played nervously with the zippers on her purse. Now that the anger over what had happened seeped away, she was left with a profound sadness. Their apartment hadn't been much, but it was their's. And now having that snatched away felt like such a violation. She didn't want to have to sleep on couches for the rest of her life.

Brittany looked at her from the driver's seat as they drove along in silence. Without saying a word, she reached over the center console, and took Santana's hand, pulling it back into her own lap. Feeling the warm skin of Brittany's palm against her own let Santana relax a bit. She sighed, allowing her cheeks to puff out, and slowly exhaled. Brittany gave her a sympathetic smile before turning her attention back to the road. She felt herself relax into the seat, her eyes fluttering closed. All she wanted to do was continue to feel the warmth of Brittany's hand in her own, and try to forget about this awful night. It was only a few moments before the movement of the car put her to sleep.

\

Santana felt Brittany before she saw her. She could feel the gentle kisses that were peppering her face, and when she opened her eyes, she found Brittany's staring back into her's.

"Hey." The taller woman whispered almost soundlessly.

Brittany smiled down at Santana, and Santana could feel the smile on her own lips before her brain fully recognized where she was or what she was doing in Brittany's car. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to her and her eyes went wide.

"It's okay, it's okay." Brittany kneeled down to take her hand, and crouched beside the car door. "We're going to get you inside, and into bed, okay? I promise we'll deal with everything in the morning."

Santana, at once felt silly for panicking, and nodded quickly. "Sure, of course."

She stepped out of the car as Brittany stood, and realized they were outside of a huge brownstone. Santana had never been to Brittany's house before, and she wasn't sure what she expected. Probably anything but this. Santana knew a couple of teachers, even college ones, and she wasn't sure if they could afford places like this.

"This is your place?"

Brittany seemed a little embarrassed when she nodded, grabbing Santana's bag out of the car, and closing the door.

"I got it when I started at the school. It was a part of this whole grant research deal. They really wanted me at NYU." She laughed without much humor, and put her hand on Santana's arm, leading her towards the front steps. Santana stood back a few steps while Brittany unlocked the door and lead them both inside. Going into the living room, Santana gasped as the fattest cat she had ever seen sauntered towards Brittany.

Kneeling and heaving the cat into her arms, Brittany turned towards Santana, and extended the cat's paw. "Santana, this is Lord Tubbington. I was telling you about him before. He's like, my favorite cat in the world, and the inspiration for all my research. Isn't that right, LT?"

Santana felt silly, but pumped the cat's paw a few times in her hand.

Brittany smiled, began to nuzzle the cat, and walked towards the kitchen whispering sweet nothings into his ear, leaving Santana to have a look around. The apartment was anything but sparse. There were more pictures on the walls of the house much like the ones in Brittany's office. Plus awards and trophies, and art, statues, and musical instruments that looked like they came from all over the world. She walked over to a stringed instrument, which looked like a tiny guitar, or ukulele, and plucked a few notes.

"That's a Charango."

Santana turned around, guiltily.

"Huh?"

Brittany walked over, and handed Santana a bottle of water that the other woman accepted gratefully.

"I got it when I was in Argentina for a conference. Normally the body is made from an armadillo, but I just thought that was too mean, you know? So, I just got the wooden one."

Brittany smiled at the memory, and plucked the strings of the instrument herself.

Santana looked at Brittany in awe. "You really have been everywhere, huh?"

"Well, my job keeps me busy. People are always interested in hearing what the leading theoretical calculus professor at NYU has to say about mathematical physics." Brittany shrugged, sitting down on the arm of a beautifully upholstered red leather couch.

"I'm not."

Brittany looked surprised. "Oh?"

"Um, well, I'm interested because it's you. And you're interested in it. But I'd rather know different stuff about you."

"Like?"

"Like…" Santana trailed off. "Like, whether or not you like thunderstorms. Or if you are afraid of spiders. Or what's your favorite ice cream flavor."

Brittany's smile grew wider, and toothier. "Really? You want to know all that?" She stood up from the couch and walked over to Santana. No, walked wasn't the right word. She slinked. She skulked. She prowled over to Santana.

The Latina, who hadn't planned on being as flirty as she was being, so she wasn't sure how to react. Seeing the predator in Brittany return and focus in on her made her feel that deep tingly feeling that had almost been a constant since she'd met Brittany. Santana was on her feet immediately, and saw the slight disappointment in Brittany's eyes when she looked around frantically.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Um, the bathroom?"

"Yeah, and maybe you can give me something to sleep in."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sure."

Brittany gave her a strange look and headed upstairs. Santana exhaled the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She only had to try to stay out of Brittany's pants for the night. That would be easy, right? 'Easier said than done' Santana thought to herself. Looking up her eyes found themselves wandering to Brittany's ass as the other woman went up the stairs. She licked her lips unconsciously.

'Easier said than done.'

Santana washed the make-up from her face and put on the NYU t-shirt and duck themed sleeping shorts that Brittany had given her. She now stood in front of the mirror in Brittany's bathroom giving herself the pep talk that she so desperately needed. She was finding it harder and harder to think about her ex, and how fast they had ended up in bed, and how bad a way she had found herself when Sarah had decided to break up. It hadn't just been her ex either. Santana wasn't really one to wait a certain number of dates before getting a girl into bed. But, for some reason, she desperately wanted Brittany to be different. She wanted to prove to herself that she would be good enough for Brittany, and the kind of woman that she deserved. Maybe this wasn't the best way to do it, but it was all Santana could think of. So, she would make herself miserable, and spend the night in a cold guest bed, instead of being wrapped up in the longest, sexiest legs she'd ever seen. Now, she just had to convince the rest of her body that it was a good idea. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"You okay in there? Or did you fall in?"

Santana started, as though she had been caught doing something wrong. She ran a hand through her hair, and made sure her shirt was covering all the parts it could before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Brittany stood there wide eyed, but that soon melted into a goofy grin. She eyed Santana up and down hungrily.

"I should get you to wear my shirts more often."

Santana knew that because of their height difference, the shirts that fit perfectly well on Brittany, came down low on Santana. The shirt was so long that it almost covered the sleep shorts completely, and made it seem as if she were only wearing the shirt. One of her shoulders was completely exposed, and she readjusted the sleeve so she was covered. This only lasted for a moment, before a shrug sank the fabric again. She should have felt embarrassed, but she couldn't help but tease the blonde a little.

"I thought you said no hanky panky."

"Well, a lady can always look, can't she?"

"I never said looking was free." Santana took a small step towards Brittany, feeling almost a gravitational pull that always kept her in the other woman's orbit. Before she could stop herself, she was standing only a few millimeters away, the hem of her shirt grazing Brittany's. Santana looked up, amber eyes meeting robin's egg blue, and she swallowed loudly.

"Why do you do that?"

Santana was startled by Brittany's words because she had been very focused on watching a quick peek of pink dart out and moisten Brittany's lips.

"Uh?"

"You say those things. Things that mean something else. And then you hesitate."

Santana was still a little lost. It was almost as if she and Brittany were having two different conversations.

"Hesitate?"

Brittany looked down, and toyed with Santana's hand. "I know you want to kiss me." She said quietly, her eyes still glued to the bronzed hand that was within her pale one.

Santana didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted to kiss Brittany. She wasn't sure if she'd ever _not_ want to kiss Brittany. But she didn't want to tell Brittany about the insecurities that, even now, made her heart beat in her throat, and make her unsure of even the smallest things. She wasn't sure what she could tell her. She didn't want Brittany to think she was being foolish, or that her fears weren't warranted. Though a part of her knew that Brittany would never do that. She opened her mouth to reply and a door opened behind Brittany and Santana jumped.

Coming out of the darkened door was the loud girl that Santana had flirted with at the club weeks before. She was the one who looked like she got lost on her way to church. Right now she was wearing a tank top that was two sizes too big, and that seemed to be it.

"Are you two going to stand in the bathroom doorway making out all night, or what? Because I'm tired, and also, I'd like to pee."

Her voice was gravelly, but still somehow as loud as ever. If her grimace was any indication, she was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Santana made a move to step back from Brittany, but the taller woman just held tighter to her hand, and flashed a smile at the small brunette.

"Sorry Rachel. We'll get out of your way."

Brittany smiled and led Santana through the house, stopping at a door at the end of the hallway near the room Rachel had come out of.

"I didn't realize Rachel was your roommate." Santana said quietly. There was an edge in her voice. It's possible that it was because she was a little jealous that Rachel got to spend so much time with Brittany. And it's possible that she'd heard a bit about Rachel from Brittany, that she was a singer, that she sang off Broadway, that she was kind of bossy and little stuck up, but that Brittany had known her for so long that she didn't mind anymore; but the fact that Britt hadn't told her that they lived together seemed a bit like a betrayal. What else about Brittany did Santana not know?

Santana didn't give her a chance to respond, but opened the door, and went into the room. It was clearly an office that Brittany had converted for her. She had set up a little inflatable bed in the middle of the room, and fitted it with sheets, and two comfy looking pillows. The bed looked cozy, and as she looked at it, she realized how tired she was.

"If you don't mind, I'll probably just go to bed." She moved into the room, but felt a hand on her elbow.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

Santana didn't have to turn around to hear the smile on Brittany's lips.

"What?" She responded, sharply.

Brittany let go of her elbow, and came around to face Santana.

"Rachel's not my roommate."

"Well, she looked pretty _comfortable_ here."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, well, she's here often. As are most of my friends. I told you that this place is way too big for just me and Lord T. I'm used to having my parents and my sister roaming around the house, so when it gets too quiet, I invite my friends over and we party, or we just have sleepovers."

Santana's eyebrow raised.

"No, not like that." Brittany laughed again. "Just regular sleepovers. This place has four bedrooms, not counting the common rooms, and my office. Anyway, Rachel had a late show, and we had all gone, so when we came back here to celebrate, I told her she could crash here. Though, honestly, I didn't expect to be here, myself, so…" She let her voice trail off.

Santana realized what she meant. Brittany thought she would be spending the night with Santana. Her cheek burned a bit. It was just like Brittany, getting her shy and bashful, when she'd never been like that with other women. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about Brittany was different than anything she had been subjected to before.

"Anyway, I still think you're cute when you're jealous. Even when you have nothing to be jealous about."

Santana felt silly, but she was glad to know that there was nothing going on between Brittany and Rachel.

"Are you sure?" She said, playing with the sleeve of Brittany's colorful pajamas.

"Yup. Anyway, Rachel isn't my type."

A smile curled at Santana's lips. "So, what's your type, then?"

Brittany looked up at the ceiling, pretending to consider. "I guess I like them short, but not as short as Rachel."

"Uh huh."

"And yeah, brunettes, but black hair, not brown." She wrapped one of Santana's dark locks around her fingers. "And curly."

"Right."

"And Latina. What can I say, I've got a thing for women of color."

Santana laughed, the last of her foul mood dissipating. She wanted to keep flirting with Brittany forever, but before she could stop it a huge yawn ripped from her.

Brittany looked at the clock on the desk.

"It's almost 4."

Santana nodded, catching her meaning, but wanting the night to last forever.

"I'd better be getting to bed."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed sadly.

Before Santana knew it, Brittany had wrapped her up in a tight hug, and left a smoldering kiss on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Santana."

Santana squeezed back with all she could and sighed softly.

"Goodnight Britt."

Brittany walked slowly past Santana and closed the door behind her. Without the light from the hallway, the room was much darker, but Santana could see enough to climb onto the air mattress and slip underneath the covers. The spot on her shoulder where Brittany had kissed her still burned hotly. She could feel it through her shirt. She wasn't sure, but she was going to have to find a way to try and sleep without the kiss burning her up. There was so much desire in that kiss, so much want. Out of all her kisses with Brittany, none of them made her want the other woman more. And now they were sleeping, only a few feet apart, and for the life of her Santana had no idea how she was going to make it through what was left of the evening. She turned on her side and saw the clock from the desk. A red 4:03 stared back at her. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like hours. Her arms still tingled from the hug she had given Santana earlier. She hadn't wanted to hug the Latina. She had seen the hesitation in her eyes all night. Brittany wasn't sure where it was coming from, but she wanted to respect Santana, and she wanted to wait until she was ready. But it was hard. It was so hard with Santana flirting with her, and looking up at her with those deep, dark eyes. Sometimes Brittany felt like she was drowning in them. But she wanted to respect Santana. She wanted her to feel safe, so she waited. She gave her light kisses, and light touches, and tried to keep her flirtations to a minimum. It was torture, but she did it. She didn't understand what Santana was fighting so hard against, when it was clear that she liked Brittany and Brittany tried to make it clear at every opportunity that she liked Santana. But Brittany had a feeling that when Santana's walls went up the only thing to do was to be patient and wait for them to come down. She didn't like it, but she liked Santana. And she was worth it.

She'd honestly never met anybody like Santana. She was flirty and bold, and in control, but when she got around Brittany, she seemed to melt, and just became the cuddliest kitten in the world. And it made Brittany feel a sharpness in her heart and in her stomach. She wanted to take care of Santana, she wanted to hold Santana, and fight dragons for her. She wasn't sure if dragons were as much as a problem in New York as they were in Westeros, but if it ever came up, she was happy to go the distance for her girl.

She turned over and looked at the clock again. It was 5:15. She hadn't slept a wink, and was seriously starting to wonder if inviting Santana back to her place was such a good idea. The night had started out innocently enough. After going to Rachel's show, a bunch of her friends had come back to her place to party. It was her normal group. Rachel, Sugar, Tina and Puck. Rachel, she had met through a mutual friend. Brittany had always been into dance, and knew the choreographer for one of Rachel's shows. Granted, she hadn't liked the shorter girl at first, but after a while, she had learned about Rachel's softer side, and they had grown on each other. She had known Sugar since high school. When Brittany had decided to study theoretical calculus in New York, Sugar had followed, bankrolled by her very rich father. Sugar was like Brittany in that she always said what was on her mind, though the thoughts on Sugar's mind were usually much meaner than what Brittany thought up. Puck was a musician, and played guitar in some punk band. Sugar and Brittany had gone to see one of his shows, and he spent most of the night trying to get into Sugar's pants. He and Sugar had dated for a few months, and then called it quits, but Brittany couldn't bring herself to stop hanging out with Puck, and so had just incorporated him into their group of friends. Luckily they all got along, though sometimes being the only guy in the group both excited and annoyed Puck. He'd usually bring another guy friend along to balance things out a little more. That night they had drunk and talked late into the evening before Sugar had brought up Brittany's crush on Santana. She had tried to deny it (especially when Puck had gotten all sleazy about it), but she knew she wanted more with Santana than just a hookup.

"Well, if you like her. I mean, really like her, you have to tell her!" Insisted Sugar.

"I don't know. I mean, she was really normal and relaxed at the beginning, but at some point, she just started getting all weird, and self-conscious. Like, she was holding something back."

"She probably is just worried that she likes you too much. She's afraid that you won't like her back, and she'll get her heart broken." Suggested Tina.

"Maybe." Brittany said, unsure.

"That's it, Britt. You're most certainly going to have to go over there." Rachel said with some finality.

"What?"

"You're going to get in your car, go over to that little bodega on the corner, buy your lady some flowers, and declare your intentions."

"I dunno, Rachel..." she started.

"You have romantic feelings towards her, correct?" Rachel said, cutting her off.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, then you have to decide whether or not she's someone who matters to you. If she matters, then this is the only thing you can do. You can't afford to leave her in suspense for the rest of her life. It's neither fair nor reasonable. Don't spend time wondering 'what if'. Go, do what you absolutely must."

Rachel had probably had more cocktails than anyone else there, but Brittany still felt the sense in her words. She stood up quickly, grabbing a light jacket to cover her party dress.

"You're right! I'm going to do it."

Everyone cheered and pumped their fists.

Feeling like the protagonist in a cheesy 80's comedy, Brittany ran down the stairs, and sheepishly reentered when she realized she had forgotten both her wallet and her keys. As she put her hand back on the door knob to head out, her friends had cheered again, and she felt like she was floating through the clouds as she had grabbed the flowers and pulled away from the curb.

\

She knew that Santana would be up late because of her work at the bar. When she pulled up to Santana's building, and looked up to her apartment, she could see the lights were off. She must have walked to the door of the building, and back to her car about half a dozen times before gritting her teeth and sitting down on the steps. She wasn't sure if Santana was home, and she didn't want to try to get buzzed in, because she still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Part of her wanted to respect Santana's decision, but another part of her really wondered if Santana wondered if Brittany liked her. She thought she'd been pretty overt in her flirting, but maybe Santana didn't get it. She wanted to be with Santana, and she was sure that she wouldn't stop until Santana knew it too.

Her decision was made for her, when some of Santana's neighbors drunkenly stumbled out of the front door. Brittany jumped up and slipped through the door before it closed. She gripped the flowers more tightly in her hand before starting up the steps, two at a time. It wasn't until she rounded the landing, was standing right in front of Santana's door, and had her hand up to knock before she'd noticed the sign. Santana was being evicted.

They'd talked quite a bit about Santana's roommate moving out. Santana had been worried about coming up with the rent on her own. But Brittany wasn't sure that Santana had any idea that without Kara living in the apartment, she could be evicted. She wasn't sure what to do. Their romantic evening might end up being a bust. She'd wanted to finally tell Santana right out how she felt. But this was sure to put her off her game. Even now Santana could be on her way home, looking forward to getting home and snuggling into bed. Brittany pulled out her phone and texted Santana. The next thing she did was call Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be out somewhere, making goo goo eyes at your girlfriend?"

Brittany rubbed the back of her neck. "So, about that.."

"What happened? Oh no, Britt, what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. I haven't told her yet."

"Why not?"

"She's having some issues at her place. I was wondering if it would be okay if I brought her back. I know I told you I wouldn't be back in tonight, but I'd feel so much better if she were staying with me."

"Ah." Said Rachel knowingly. "So, you're going to be bringing her back to the house for the proverbial knocking of boots as they say?"

"Rachel, no one has said that since 2002." Brittany pinched the bridge of her nose. "And no. We're not going to be doing anything but going to sleep. I have the feeling that once we get there, we'll both be worn out."

"Oh. I see." Rachel sounded disappointed. "Well, it is your place, of course. I'm going to bed though, everybody's finally left, and I'm getting in my pajamas."

"Okay. Just check with Lord T and make sure it's okay with him."

"Uh, sure. I'll text you if he voices any objections."

"Thanks a lot, Rachel."

Brittany hung up the phone and looked back at the notice on the door. It was only a few minutes before she looked down the stairwell, and saw Santana pounding up the stairs.

\

Now, many hours later, she stood staring at the clock and waiting for day break. She had only two classes the next day, and she could teach them with her eyes closed (which might actually be necessary if she didn't get any sleep). She had turned over for about the 50th time when a small, faint sliver of light let her know that someone had opened her door. She froze. Had Rachel just stumbled into the wrong bedroom or…? She didn't get a chance to finish the thought before Santana's voice whispered to her through the darkness.

"Britt? Are you asleep?"

Brittany considered pretending for a moment, but was actually pretty interested in what had gotten Santana up so early in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She said, leaning up on one elbow.

Santana didn't respond, but just slipped in through the open door, closing it behind her. She shuffled across the room until her legs bumped into the side of Brittany's bed with a thump. After standing there quietly for a few moments, Brittany broke the silence.

"So, what's up?"

Santana looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "Um, if I'm bothering you, I can leave."

Brittany sat up a little more. "Of course not. Like I said, I wasn't sleeping."

"It's just that…"

Brittany looked up at her expectantly.

"Um, I could sleep either."

"Oh?"

"And I just had this crazy notion."

"What's that?"

"I thought maybe I could sleep if I were closer to you."

"Oh."

Brittany was glad for the gloom in the room, because she could feel the red rising in her cheeks. She hadn't been kidding when she said that she wanted Santana in her bed, but having the Latina here asking to be let in was almost too much. Trying not to seem too eager, Brittany tossed back the covers, patting on the bed beside her.

Santana crawled underneath the blanket and sighed happily, burying her face into the pillows.

"This is nice."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed.

They laid in silence for a few moments more. If Brittany had been sleepless before, now she was 20th cup of coffee, wide awake. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the ceiling and tried to count the shafts of light from headlights of cars that passed by. The bed moved slightly with ever intake of Santana's breath, and she could feel the warmth of the woman beside her. Her fingers restlessly tapped out a frantic beat on her palms, and she could feel her mouth getting dry. Just knowing that all of Santana Lopez, ALL of her was laid out only a few inches from Brittany made her heart beat even more wildly.

Suddenly, Santana turned over to face Brittany, who was still laying on her back.

"Thank you. For tonight. For everything, really."

Brittany returned her stare. "You're welcome."

"I mean it. It's kind of what I wanted to say a little bit earlier, in the hallway."

Brittany only nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I do like you, Brittany. I really do. I think I like you more than anyone I've ever dated before. Oh my god. Are we even dating? Is it too early to say something like that?"

Brittany saw the panic in her eyes, and sitting up, pulled Santana up as well, and held tight to her hands. Wordlessly, she encouraged her to continue.

"I just mean, I like you. I really like you. And I'm really worried that I'll mess things up. That's why I flirt, and find myself drowning in your eyes, but I hold back. It's why I can't let myself go."

Brittany smiled. It was mostly in relief. She was beginning to worry that Santana didn't like her after all. But to hear this… To hear that one of the most amazing women she had ever met was interested in her… It was great news. She pulled Santana's hands a little more fully into her lap.

"I like you too, Santana, I like you a lot."

Santana smiled, and without thinking much about it, Brittany leaned in and met her lips with her own. Santana smiled gently into the kiss, and sighed. Brittany ran her tongue over Santana's bottom lip, and the other woman almost immediately did the same, opening her mouth for Brittany to explore it with her tongue. Brittany could already feel that familiar tingle in her core. She reached for Santana more, pulling the other woman almost into her lap. Santana was, for once, taller than Brittany and planted kisses from above. What had started as tender and exploring kisses, soon became deeper and more probing. Santana practically straddled Brittany, and began rocking gently against the other woman, trying to get some friction. Their breaths became hot and panting, hands rubbing up and down bodies.

As much as Brittany wanted to continue, she knew she had to stop before things went too far. She pulled back from Santana.

"I like you, but I want you to feel completely comfortable. You're not going to mess anything up with me because I like you just the way you are."

"But my life is such a mess."

"No, it's not." She pulled Santana off of her lap, so they could look at each other face to face. "You're doing what you have to do to do the things that you want to do. That's not a mess at all. In fact, I think it's admirable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Santana smiled at Brittany and seemed to believe her, even if for a moment.

"Anyway," Brittany continued. "It's late and if we keep going at this rate, we're going to be up all night, if you know what I mean." She waggled her eyebrows again.

Santana got the message and sighed. "Too bad."

"Yeah, too bad. But it doesn't mean that we can't hold each other tonight. That might help us sleep."

Santana seemed to really love that idea, and cuddled down into Brittany's arms. She was gladly the little spoon, scooting back into Brittany until her entire back was flush with Brittany's front.

The feeling of Santana wiggling her butt into Brittany's crotch, brought the tingle back to a roar, but she tried to ignore if for now. Santana's hair smelled sweet like a peach cobbler. Brittany nuzzled into Santana's neck and sighed. She wrapped her left arm around Santana's waist and her sigh was returned to her by Santana. A small wiggle later, and they were both settled. It was only a few minutes later that they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany woke up suddenly. There was a warmth pooled in her stomach, and she just took a few moments breathing in. Then, with clarity, the events of the previous night came barreling back to her. She looked around, and there, laying with her body draped over Brittany like a blanket, was Santana. The smaller woman was snoring softly, and seemed to be catching up on some much needed rest. Brittany watched her from above, softly scratching Santana's scalp. She moaned a bit, and then the snoring turned into a deep purr that Brittany could feel down to her toes. She stopped when Santana started to stir, not wanting to wake her up, and switched to just rubbing up and down her back. Brittany could have laid there for hours, enjoying the feeling of Santana's warmth against her stomach, but she also wanted to make something for Santana to eat, considering their stressful night. So, she kissed Santana on the top of the head and gingerly disconnected herself from the other woman, standing up from the bed.

Santana sighed, and rolled over to where Brittany had laid only a few moments before, and reaching out blindly, grasped a pillow and brought it into her chest, sighing again as she did so. Brittany could probably watch her forever, but it was almost nine and though her class wasn't until the afternoon, she knew that even if Santana wasn't awake, Rachel would be up and about before too long, and she got very cranky without some tea and vegan food stuffed into her, especially after performing the night before. Brittany went downstairs, gave Lord Tubbington some breakfast, and began to cook up some eggs and bacon.

Brittany sympathized with what Santana had said the night before, but she couldn't have disagreed more. Though Santana wasn't making a ton of money, she was doing something that she enjoyed, and working towards something she was really passionate about. Brittany loved math, and yeah she was good at it, but sometimes the expectations of others made her feel like she was living in a cage. She loved traveling all over the world and meeting new people, but she hated having to give lectures at big symposiums, and she hated it when other people acted like what she said was the end all be all for everything involving math. Just once a person solves an unsolvable math problem, and all of a sudden, they have all the answers.

Brittany rolled her eyes. There were, of course parts of her job she liked. She really liked her students. Most of them thought having her class was an honor, and they always came prepared and asked good questions. Her TAs were really useful. They had even helped her with the picnic she had planned for Santana a few weeks before. Plus her house is one that she'd never be able to afford on her own. Well, at least, not on her salary from the school. And if she hadn't been going to that coffee shop to pick up a latte before class, she never would have met Santana, so that was a win/win. But there were good and bad parts to any job. She didn't think any less of Santana for being a bike messenger than she would have thought Santana would think less of her for being a math professor.

A sound across the kitchen caught her attention. Santana had wandered downstairs, hair messy, shirt sliding off her shoulder again, and bare feet. She didn't say anything before slipping into one of Brittany's bar stools, and dropping her head to the counter.

"Rocky Road."

Santana eyebrows scrunched as she looked at Brittany with a question on her face.

"My favorite ice cream flavor." Brittany explained as she slid a cup of coffee across the counter, black like Santana liked it, with just a bit of sugar. "And, I LOVE thunderstorms, but Lord T. doesn't, so if I'm home I cuddle with him until it's over. Oh, and I don't mind spiders, they eat all of the bugs that we really don't like."

Santana's eyes widened for a moment, and then softened in understanding. Brittany hoped she had made her point.

Brittany rounded the counter and put her arm around Santana.

"You don't have to worry about us, Santana. I like you because you are you. That's it. Everything else is just gravy."

Santana smiled and set down her cup on the counter.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

Brittany kissed the top of her head, and went back around the counter to tend to her pan.

They sat together for a moment, enjoying the quiet, and the soft sizzling from Brittany's cooking. Santana swallowed another sip of coffee, and looked at her phone as it buzzed.

"Quinn is on her way."

"Oh good!" Brittany responded, flipping a few strips of bacon.

"I told her what happened, and she says there might be something she can do. She'd going to stop by on her way to the office. She works on this side of town."

"Perfect. Well, I'll make enough breakfast for her too."

Santana laughed. "I appreciate the sentiment, Britt, but Quinn would probably have already had one of her terrible smoothies. Probably something with kale in it."

"Ew. Smoothies should preferably be fruity. Bananas or mangoes or something." Brittany scrunched up her nose.

"That's what I keep telling her, but insists that these things are full of nutrients."

Sliding some toast over to Santana, Brittany pulled a jar of jam out of the refrigerator.

"Bacon's got nutrients."

"I made that point too. Let's just say she didn't agree."

"Did you mention that pizza has nutrients? That might have changed her mind."

Santana's nose crinkled and she smiled a silly grin. She was so relaxed, so happy. Brittany enjoyed seeing her like this. Just relaxed rather than doubting herself.

"A pizza smoothie, Britt?"

"Well, maybe not in a smoothie. But, there's a place on this block that has the best pies in the city. At least I think so, and so does Lord T. He always loves it when I bring home leftovers."

"Oh, Britt, you don't feed your cat pizza, do you?"

"Sure, what's wrong with that? They're omnivores, and pizza is omnivorous."

Santana rolled her eyes. "No wonder your cat is the size of a small dump truck."

"Santana!" Brittany looked around quickly. "Lord T might hear you."

Brittany wasn't sure how much Lord Tubbington listened or even cared about her conversations, but she knew that the cat would act differently any time people brought up his weight. She was rewarded for her chiding when Santana looked bashful.

"Sorry, Brittany." And then louder, "Sorry Tubs, where ever you are."

Brittany smiled and turned off the stove, bouncing over to Santana to place a quick kiss on her lips. She got the feeling that she could get Santana to do a lot if she just asked her. "Better. Thanks, San."

Santana dropped her head a little, smiling again.

"What?"

"It's just you called me San. Nobody really calls me that."

Brittany frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it. I like it when you say my name, Brittany. Anyway you say it."

Brittany's smile returned but this time a bit less friendly and a lot sexier. She loved saying Santana's name. She didn't know anyone else with that name. Except maybe Carlos Santana, but his name didn't come up often in conversation.

"Oh yeah? San-tan-a."

Brittany stretched out the syllables, and wrapped her tongue around each letter.

She loved the way Santana's name rolled of her lips as well. Almost as much as she liked the way her name sounded in the other woman's mouth.

She told Santana as much, and Santana laughed.

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Santana Lopez"

"Britt."

"San."

The last two were more like a whisper. They were standing so close to each other now, looking deep into heavy lidded eyes. Soon, Santana's face was only a few inches from Brittany's. Brittany's eyes flicked down to Santana's lips. Only a small movement would bring those delicious lips onto her own. As she moved slowly towards her prize, a noise came from behind her.

"Ahem. Excuse me, ladies. I certainly don't mean to interrupt what is sure to be a rousing make out session, but I thought I'd come and have something to eat."

Brittany rolled her eyes as Rachel kept talking, making her way through the kitchen. Brittany loved her friend, she really did. But sometimes that woman had the worst timing.

"And as it seems that Brittany won't even have the simple tact to introduce me, I will do it myself. Also, Brittany dear, I see that you're out of my oatmeal that I really like, unless you bought some more when I wasn't aware."

Brittany groaned, and moved away from Santana towards the cabinet.

"I bought some, I'll put it on for you."

"Delightful!" Rachel replied, going to sit next to Santana at the counter. "You'll have to excuse Brittany, Santana. It's okay if I call you Santana, right? I have certainly heard so much about you, I feel as if we are already good friends."

Brittany watched the interaction from her place at the sink as she filled up a pot with water. Santana tried to look friendly and engaged, but she was getting that glazed over look that new people always got when they met Rachel for the first time.

Rachel barely waited for Santana to respond before she continued. "So, I understand you're a bike messenger, and that must be fascinating work. You'll have to tell me all about it. Though, I have heard from Brittany that the first meeting between the two of you was somewhat, shall we say, less than fortuitous. Though, it's ended in what I'm sure we can all call a happy union, so was it really so bad? I can't imagine so. Brittany, you're staring dear."

Brittany blinked a few times, and realized the pot was overflowing, she turned off the water, and placed it on the stove.

"Rachel, you've got to give her a moment, before you drown her in words."

Rachel waved her hand. "Oh, don't mind her." She said to Santana. "She is under the distinct impression that I talk too much, but I'll have you know that like many of the greats, I only talk as much as I need to in any given situation."

Santana nodded, though the glazed look had yet to leave her face.

"You may have heard of me, actually. I'm doing the off Broadway show, Glamourous Lives. We just opened last night. I'm the leading lady, Rachel Berry."

Rachel's hands framed her face as if she were presenting an award. The blank look remained on Santana's face, and she shook her head slightly. Rachel's brow furrowed in frustration.

"Are you serious, Pierce? You've never told her about me? I'm one of your most successful friends, and it's only a matter of time before I'm gracing the covers of newsstands all over the country, and your girlfriend has never heard of me?!"

Brittany's ears tinged slightly at Rachel calling Santana her girlfriend, but she was too busy smiling behind her own cup of coffee. Of course she had told Santana about Rachel. In fact, Rachel was actually pretty successful and Brittany was proud of her. But Brittany was also proud of the way Santana had taken an opportunity to troll Rachel just a little bit. It was something Brittany herself did, every once in a while. It kept Rachel on her toes, and could even sometimes manage to keep her ego in check: a duty that was often a full time job.

"Well, I can start from the beginning, but I hope you have time, because I started on the stage when I was three years old. My two dads-"

The doorbell cut her off.

"I'll get it!" Santana jumped up and headed towards the front door. "It's probably Quinn."

Rachel was gave a little pout at being interrupted. "But, there is so much to catch up on."

Brittany smiled and patted her hand. "Don't worry, I'll catch her up, myself, and we can save you the time."

"Oh that would be just lovely. Thank you so much Brittany. One day she might have to field questions about me, you two being so close and all, and I want to make sure she has her answers right."

Brittany smiled again, and looked towards the living room. Coming in with Santana was who Brittany assumed was Quinn. She was a bit shorter than Brittany, blonde, and and absolutely gorgeous. She and Santana had their arms intertwined, and Brittany felt a small tinge of jealousy at seeing them together, especially with Santana will not completely dressed, her bare legs peeking from underneath her long shirt.

Santana pulled away a bit from the other woman, and gestured towards Brittany and Rachel.

"Ladies, this is my friend, Quinn Fabray." She gestured to Rachel first, then Brittany. "This is Rachel Berry, she's in an off Broadway show, Fabulous Lines."

Brittany bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and Rachel crossed her arms and huffed slightly before moving towards Quinn.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Fabray."

Brittany raised an eyebrow as Rachel took Quinn's hand like a Southern gentlemen in one of those old movies, bowed a bit, and kissed the back of it.

Santana now gestured to Brittany. "And this is Brittany Pierce. She's my, um, my-"

Brittany cut her off, and reached out for Quinn's hand. "I'm her Brittany."

Quinn smiled and took Brittany's hand heartily. "Oh, wow, so you're the amazing Brittany, huh? I've heard so much about you."

Brittany watched as Santana made a quick movement with her hand behind Quinn's back, causing the other woman to yelp, before snatching her hand back from Brittany's, and rubbing it on her backside.

"What?" Quinn whined. "It's not like you don't talk about her all the time."

Santana cleared her throat and gestured towards the counter bar stool that she had just vacated.

"Maybe we can talk about why you came? Getting me back in my apartment."

Quinn sat down with a sigh, and Brittany and Rachel joined her, one on either side in their own stools. Brittany went back to the stove, stirring Rachel's oats that had just begun to boil. She listened to Quinn talk about the legal ramification of Santana's landlord kicking her out without any prior warning, but Brittany was lost on the specifics. Not only was Quinn gorgeous, but her voice was so fricking sexy. It was as if someone had taken a kitten purring and made it into a human voice. She wondered if Santana had ever fallen asleep listening to that voice, and the little twinge of jealousy reared its head again. Santana was leaning on the counter, taking in every word that Quinn was saying, her eyes locked onto the other woman.

Of course Santana had told her about Quinn before. They had talked about all of their friends. She knew that Quinn had gone to the same high school as Santana and Mercedes, had gone to Yale and was now lawyer who was first in her class. After college, she had moved to New York around the same time as they had and had started working at a private firm, rising in the ranks quickly, and winning almost every case she'd taken on. Santana described her as a kind of wunderkind, and it was only with the woman standing in front of her did Brittany see the kind of awe she could inspire. Santana had always spoken about her with such respect and esteem, but in all her imaginings, Brittany had never pictured that hardworking lawyer as the drop dead gorgeous blonde that was now sitting at her kitchen counter.

They talked about renter's rights, and property law for a few minutes, with Rachel chiming in every once in a while. Brittany wasn't sure, but it seemed like she was flirting with Quinn. Leave it to Rachel to start making eyes at the one lady on the planet who might be able to give her a run for her money in the war for Santana's affections.

It seemed they were wrapping up, Quinn needed a copy of Santana's rental agreement, and she would call Reggie the landlord as soon as she got into her office. Then, she'd let Santana know if she needed to go by immediately and get her stuff, or if she'd be moving back in. No matter what else Brittany thought about the woman, Quinn was clearly competent, and she felt confident that Santana would be back in her apartment before the end of the week. Brittany wasn't in a rush, though, she was happy to have an many impromptu sleepovers as she could before Santana went back.

She had been tuning in and out of the conversation as she stood at the counter, and was a bit confused when she turned around and noticed Quinn digging around in her purse for a moment. The other woman then took out her keys, and held them out to Santana.

"Well, you can drop your stuff off at my place tonight. I'll leave these with you."

Brittany blanched. She had just started coming up for awesome sleepover party games and Netflix movies that they could watch. She wasn't even sure if Santana had seen The Muppets Take Manhattan, and that was a situation that she needed to fix immediately.

When Santana didn't reach out for the keys right away, Brittany saw the hesitation in her eyes, and it was all the incentive she needed to speak up.

"You don't need those, do you, San? She'll stay here as long as it takes for her to figure this whole thing out. Anyway, I've got plenty of rooms."

Brittany angled her body gently between Quinn and Santana, pushing the keys back towards Quinn.

Quinn's eyes widened for a second, and then narrowed just as quickly. She seemed to feel challenged by Brittany's statement, and wanted to do some challenging of her own. Brittany got the distinct feeling that Quinn was not used to having her opinion questioned.

"Well, trust me, Brittany," The way the other blonde said her name made her want to roll her eyes. Quinn had just met her and was already talking down to her.

"You're not the only person in the city with plenty of rooms in their apartment. Santana's stayed at my place plenty of times, so I'm sure she'll be comfortable."

Brittany didn't like the implication of plenty of times. So, when Quinn offered the keys to Santana again, and before the Latina could reply, Brittany again pushed them back.

"Trust me, she's comfortable here. Just as comfortable as she'd be anywhere else, and she's already here, now, so why pack her up and move her somewhere else unless we absolutely have to?"

"Well, Brittany, I'm sure your many weeks of knowing Santana has certainly made you an expert…"

She didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment, both Rachel and Santana decided to interrupt; Rachel pushing Quinn and Santana pushing Brittany away from each other. Brittany could hear Rachel's soothing voice as she walked Quinn out into the hall.

"Don't worry, Quinnie. We'll figure out the best thing for Santana, and we'll let you know. While you're here let me get your number…"

Brittany was angry. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, and her hands, clenched at her side were sweaty. Who did Quinn think she was? Okay, maybe she hadn't known Santana that long, but so what? Whatever Santana ultimately decided was up to her. Not for Quinn to decide for her. Giving her the keys to her place? Like, Quinn could just come home and expect the other woman to be waiting there, with a freshly cooked pot roast or something? She knew the idea was a bit silly, but she couldn't get the vision out of her head. Santana playing house with Quinn, cuddling in bed, sharing breakfast. Not that Brittany wanted Santana at her house cooking pot roasts, but she had had a taste of waking up to Santana in the morning, and she didn't want to give it up. Opening her eyes and finding that little body wrapped around hers was the best feeling she'd had in a long time, and she wasn't about to give it up without saying something. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Quinn walking into her house and ordering people around like that? What, she thought because she was some big time lawyer, she could tell people what to do? She was about to rush into the hallway after Rachel and Quinn with that very point when she looked down from the doorway and into Santana's face. Santana was still holding Brittany's arms to her sides, but instead of the scowl she expected to see on the Latina's face, one that would certainly mirror her own, she saw a small grin that was slowly getting wider and wider.

Brittany could feel the anger slowly seeping away from her body, and cocked an eyebrow, showing a trace of a smile herself.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Santana breathed, moving her hands up Brittany's arms until she they were gently perched around the other woman's neck. The last of Brittany's foul mood slipped away as she leaned her head down, her lips shifting towards Santana's.

"Well, what can I say? After sleeping a night with you, I don't know if I want to sleep another one alone."

Brittany closed the rest of the distance between them, feeling Santana's warm lips on her own. It was only a few moments later that she felt the other woman's tongue tickling along her bottom lip, teasing entrance. She complied, bringing her tongue up as well to meet Santana's. The ballet made Brittany weak in the knees, and she wrapped her arms around Santana, sliding her fingers up her sides, and under the sleep shirt that she still wore.

A small moan escaped from Santana as Brittany gently scratched her hands up and down her sides, finally dipping over the shorter woman's shorts and underwear, to squeeze her ass, lifting up ever so slightly. The blonde figured she must have been doing something right because Santana gasped into her mouth, smiling deeper into the kiss. They probably would have ended up naked on the countertop, if Brittany hadn't heard the front door close, and the telltale signs of Rachel walking back towards the kitchen. She disconnected from Santana and was proud of the small whimper that the other woman gave as they broke apart.

Rachel peeked around the doorway, knowing that with Brittany and Santana, anything could be happening if she just strolled back into the room. She made sure to clear her throat, and seeing the two woman holding each other closely, rather than full on making out, she walked in and plopped down on the stool at the counter.

"Your friend is cute."

Santana finally disconnected herself fully from Brittany and sat back down next to Rachel, making a valiant attempt to finish what was left of her breakfast.

"Yeah, she is. I would have had a crush on her in high school, if we hadn't wasted so much time hating each other." At Brittany's raised eyebrow, she continued. "What? We kissed and made up. Not literally." She quickly added.

"So you won't mind if I give her call?"

Something about Rachel's tone made Santana do a double take. She turned to Brittany for confirmation, who shrugged, and went back over to the stove to dish out some terrible vegan gruel for Rachel.

"Rachel's like me, she swings both ways. And boy, howdy, does she move fast."

Santana only blinked a few times, and then slowly nodded.

"Sure, Rachel, go for it."

Rachel did a small fist pump. "Very excellent. And she just mentioned that she wasn't seeing anybody right now. I just started a new play, and I've got a sexy lady in my sights. Everything is coming up Berry!"

Brittany looked at Santana just in time to see her make a grand production of rolling her eyes. Brittany laughed.

"It's the name of Rachel's one woman show that she wants to have turned into a sitcom."

Brittany laughed again. She had been to almost every show of Everything's Coming Up Berry, during Rachel's run. Sometimes she was the only person in the audience. It wasn't bad, just too, well, too Rachel.

Santana stood, took her plate and scraped the remains into the trash, and kissing Brittany gently on the cheek, put her plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go shower and change, Britt. Then I've got to go pick up my bike so I can get to work. Think you can drive me?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, savoring the peck that Santana had given her. "Let me get dressed too, and we'll go."

Santana sauntered out of the kitchen, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she made her way out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel watched the gesture, and then turned back to Brittany.

"So…"

"What?"

"Have you two sealed the deal, so to speak?"

Brittany shook her head and placed a bowl of Rachel's breakfast in front of her.

"I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you're talking about."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You only start talking like an 40's movie when you're lying, Brittany. Honestly, what's going on between the two of you? Because I'm no relationship expert, but you could certainly cut the sexual tension in this room with a knife. And I'm not just talking about the tension between that smoking blonde that just left, and me. I normally wouldn't worry myself in your own romantic entanglements..."

Brittany scoffed, that's all Rachel had been doing since they met. Well, that and talking about herself.

"But, it seems like what's going on between you two is more than just physical. I can certainly see that from the looks that you've been exchanging. So, do you mind if I ask what you're waiting on?"

Brittany took a moment to compose her thoughts. She wasn't particularly sure herself. Yes, she wanted to be with Santana, and she was sure that Santana felt the same way. But something was stopping them from reaching the levels of intimacy that they normally would have, and though Brittany felt at first she knew why, now she wasn't so sure.

"I guess…" Brittany let her voice trail off.

Rachel waited, her head cocking slightly to the side as she puzzled over what Brittany might say next. Before she could reply, Rachel's phone began to ring. The brunette stepped out of the kitchen to answer it, and Brittany could hear her voice pitch in excitement as she started talking loudly with her producer about the plans for her next performance.

Brittany stood at the counter drying the last of the plates and bowls. She had a lot to think about, but she wasn't sure if Santana was going to be too keen on opening up to her. Not physically or emotionally, and it left her a little sad. Quickly putting the last of the dishes away, she hurried upstairs to use the shower in the guestroom before Rachel could hog it all morning. As she let the hot water cascade down her shoulders, her thoughts were filled with Santana.

\

They had been driving in silence for several miles. Brittany wasn't sure how to talk about what happened the night before, and what it all meant. She wondered if talking about it, if acknowledging it, would somehow ruin the magic, and bring something that was beautiful and fragile into the harsh light of day.

She looked sideways at Santana, and was surprised to meet the other woman's eyes. Santana looked aways quickly, and pretended to be noting something outside the window. Brittany couldn't help the slow smile that crept across her face. She knew that Santana was feeling something, she just hoped that the Latina would figure it out before too long. All this waiting was killing Brittany. Not just the sex, which she was sure was going to be mind blowing, but also the emotional intimacy that was missing. That gentle way of holding someone in your arms, and just loving them. She had thought she had felt really strongly about people before. Brittany loved easily, and she loved deeply, but with Santana it was totally different. She felt she'd burn up from the intensity of her feelings for Santana.

She bit her lip and snuck another peek at Santana. She wondered if the other woman felt the same. Santana was still looking out the window, but she gently moved her hand to the center console of the car, and opened her hand palm up; an invitation of sorts to Brittany, who wasted no time, and found Santana's hand, squeezing playfully.

"Checking me out, Lopez?"

Santana chuckled. "You wouldn't have seen me looking unless you were looking, so maybe I should ask you the same thing."

Brittany only played with Santana's fingers and nodded softly in response. Lost in the sensation of Santana's hand in her own. She sighed deeply, and brought Santana's hand to her lips, kissing the back of it gently. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany could see Santana's eyes narrow a bit.

"What are you thinking, Britt?"

Her question was gentle.

Brittany didn't meet her eye. She couldn't answer Santana. She couldn't tell Santana that all she was feeling was frustration, should couldn't tell the other woman that all she wanted to so every time that she saw her was push her onto the nearest bed and sex her silly. She still didn't quite get what Santana was hiding from, what she was running from, but she knew that Santana would have to come around her in own time. That was the only thing that was fair to her. She needed to change the subject.

"Are you excited about the concert?"

Santana looked at her for a moment, searching her face then shrugged lightly.

"Well, this whole 'getting kicked out of my apartment' thing has certainly put a damper on the week, but I'm looking forward to it."

Brittany nodded, squeezing Santana's hand a little more. "Me too."

Santana cleared her throat. "Britt…"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that if anything happens to us, like, we don't make it, it would have nothing to do with Quinn?"

Brittany smiled softly. "Already sounding the death knell for us, eh Lopez?"

"No! I just want you to know that Quinn and I are just friends. Good friends, but just friends. I love her like a sister. That's it. And she loves me too. She's just looking out for me. That's why she offered me her place."

Brittany nodded but didn't respond.

Brittany put the car in park as they pulled up to the depot. Santana had left her bike there the night before so she wouldn't have to go home before her shift at the bar, and she was glad. Otherwise it would have been locked in her apartment with the rest of her stuff. She got out the car, and leaned back in to say goodbye.

"You can go to Quinn's if you want." Brittany said, quietly.

Santana smiled. "I dunno. Do you want me to leave?"

"No way! I just, don't want you to have to choose. I don't want to be the reason that you and Quinn…"

"Britt." Santana took Brittany by the hand. "I like you, okay? Nobody else but you. So, stop worrying so much."

She smiled gently.

"Okay, Santana." Brittany gently squeezed the other woman's hand, and gave her a smile of her own. "See you tonight?"

Santana hesitate a moment before nodding. "Yeah, of course, see you then."

Brittany's grin was impossibly wider as she pulled away from the depot. But as Santana walked through the doors, she couldn't hide her frown.

\

Brittany had a few hours to kill before her first class of the day, so she went to her office. Emma was already at her desk, of course, routing calls, and making schedules. She had been so lucky to snag Emma, she was one of the most organized people Santana had ever met. Her husband, Will, was a professor in the music department, and when, while chatting at a boring fundraising event, Brittany had learned that she was coming back to the workforce after having three wonderful kids, she jumped at the opportunity. Brittany had known Will and Emma for a long time, and not only was Emma one of the most relentlessly optimistic people that she knew, she was also a neat freak who organized everything. She couldn't have been in better hands.

Emma handed her a stack of papers, articles and letters, all opened, and organized in order from most important to least. Brittany started shuffling through the papers, there were the usual stack of outrageous job offers from all over the world, some fan mail that Emma had thought might deserve her attention, publications that had cited part or even all of her previous work, and at the top of the stack was the Chinese comic book that she had specifically imported every month. She smiled softly at Emma. And her smile bloomed even further when Emma caught her eye and returned the grin.

Emma knew her so well.

"Also, Tina is stopping by. She asked me to let her know when you'd arrived. She said she wanted to talk to you. I believe she'll be here in a few minutes."

Brittany only nodded. Tina was a good friend of hers, but she had no idea what she might want to talk about. Tina was a friend of Rachel's, they'd met on one of Rachel's previous shows, but at the moment she was working as an adjunct professor in the music department. Brittany liked Tina. They had hit it off right away, and had become good friends in their own right. They'd spent many days going to lunch together, talking and getting to know each other.

Brittany's office was probably unlike many of the other tenured professors at the school. Instead of wood panel, and oak side tables, her office was a tapestry of bright colors, and a menagerie of animal paintings. She told people that it helped her work, and while she certainly did feel better after being in her office for a few minutes, she really just liked seeing pictures of cute animals. She sat at her desk for a few moments, enjoying her comic (she'd learned Mandarin a few years ago on a lark, she really liked the writing system), when Tina marched in, face full of purpose.

"Tina?"

Tina looked as if she had been running and plopped down in the chair opposite Brittany, breathing heavily.

"Hey." she said between breaths.

"Um, hey. What's up?"

Tina held up one finger as she caught her breath. Considering she had just seen Tina the night before, she wasn't sure exactly she should be in such a rush to tell her, but she waited, toying with a Rubik's cube on her desk.

Finally, Tina leaned forward and put her hands on Brittany's desk.

"I know Santana!"

Brittany was confused. This is not where she suspected this conversation to go.

"Well, technically Mike does. She's like his best friend."

Again, Brittany waited for Tina to explain.

"Okay, so, you know the girl, Lopez, that Mike works with? He's always talking about her, Lopez says this, Lopez did that. 'Today Lopez hit me in the nuts with a helmet. It was hilarious!' Stuff like that, right? So, you told me about your girl, Santana, and I never put two and two together, until you told me the other day that she's got a music show on Friday, and then last night, I get home from Rachel Berry's Opening Night Extravaganza, and he's inviting me to a show as well. He says his friend Lopez is headlining, and just on a lark (a lark!), I ask him what's Lopez's first name, and he says Santana! And he's looking at me all confused, because I don't even think he ever told me her first name! And it turns out it's her!"

Brittany stood and came around her desk.

"So, you're telling me that the Mike that she's always telling me about, her best friend, is your Mike?"

"I know, right?"

They sat for a moment, considering the implications. Brittany gave Tina a sidelong glance, and smiled gently.

"So…?"

"So, what?"

"So, what does she tell him about me?"

Tina swallowed loudly. "Um, Britt…"

"C'mon, Tina. This is important to me. I want to know where I stand with her. I told you she's been acting weird, and when I ask her about it, she's all like, 'nothing's wrong, don't worry about it.' And it's just driving me crazy, you know? I need to know what's going on with her. Every time I think I've got her figured out, she does something I'm not suspecting. And it's not all bad, but I'd hope we could stop playing games."

Tina nodded. "I get that Britt. But she's, like, Mike's best friend, I've met her a couple times, she's really cool, and I just, don't want to mess up what they have."

Brittany knew she was right. What she was asking could have been a breach of trust between the two of them. Hell, she wasn't sure if she'd appreciate it if someone went to one of her friends to try to get more information about her. In some ways she felt like she knew Santana so well, even though they'd only been going out for a short time. But in other ways she felt like she didn't know her at all. She wasn't sure if she could miss this opportunity to get to know her better.

"I get that, Tina. But, I really like Santana. Like, really like her. I want to do right by her, I want to make sure she's happy. I'm sure Mike and I have that in common."

Tina seemed to be faltering. "I don't know."

"I'm not asking to you to tell me anything bad. Unless it's something I can fix. I just want to know how she feels about us. Tina, you know how much I care about her."

Tina knew it was true. Most of the time they had spoken about Santana, the conversation had focused on how in love Brittany was with her. It wasn't really a secret. She thought Santana was amazing. She just wanted a little glimpse into her mind. And Tina could give it to her.

"Well, she and Mike don't really get into all that emotional talk."

"Yeah?" Brittany waited.

"But he did mention to me that she was worried about her new relationship."

Brittany frowned. "Worried?"

"She said she felt intimidated. I mean, have you looked around here, Britt? You have all your awards and plaques, and stuff. You're one of the smartest people in the world. It might make a person feel a little, I dunno, overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed." Brittany breathed. She thought back to their first real date, the time she had invited Santana over to her school, and she had spent time in her office. Then she had taken her out for what she thought was going to be the perfect date. Maybe she was trying too hard? Maybe she was too worried about impressing Santana. But that was the thing, she liked impressing Santana. She liked trying hard for her.

She wasn't sure what to do. If anything this made her relationship with Santana even more confusing.

Tina thought for a moment and placed a hand on Brittany's arm.

"He also said that she really likes you. Britt, I'm sure that she wants to make this work. I'm sure of it."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, and nodded absently.

The more she tried to improve the situation with Santana it seemed like the more she messed it up. For the first time in her life, she had a problem that she couldn't solve. Her whole life was spent taking the most complicated of subjects and breaking them down to their simplest parts. She thought she really understood Santana, but if she was still having these thoughts, Brittany wasn't sure how to put her mind at ease. Or even if she should. Was it her job even to try? Brittany wasn't sure. She leaned into Tina's touch.

"Yeah, I hope so." She mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

The evening arrived more quickly than Brittany had anticipated. Before too long, it would be time to go see Santana's show, and really feel what she was capable of through her music. After class that day, Brittany had headed home to get ready. She felt like she spent hours getting dressed and undressed; trying to find the perfect outfit for what was going to be a very special night. She didn't want to overthink it, but she had the tendency to. She had taken a break from the fashion show to feed Lord Tubbington and there was a knock at the door.

She was glad she'd put on a bathrobe when she opened the door and saw Quinn standing there.

"Um, hi? Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Quinn grimaced, and gestured towards the living room.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Of course, of course. Please."

Brittany stepped aside, and closed the door behind the shorter woman. The frown that she wore when she had first seen Quinn faded, but never really was erased from her features.

"You don't have to act so happy to see me." Quinn said. There was a bite to her speech, but there was a smile behind it as well.

Brittany finally let a smile break through.

"It's not that… It's just a bit unexpected. Santana didn't tell me that you were coming by."

"Yeah, she is still at work, doesn't finish her deliveries for maybe an hour, so I thought I would stop by, and drop off some paper work and tell you both the good news."

Brittany felt a strange anticipation in her stomach. "Which is?"

Quinn perched herself on the arm of her chair.

"I think I'll be able to get her back into her place by Monday."

To say Brittany was happy was true, but at the same time, she felt a twinge of disappointment. She'd hoped to have Santana a little bit longer to try and see if she could figure out what to do about them, but the weekend would still be a good amount of time.

"Oh."

Quinn stood up and handed Brittany a stack of papers.

"Just give those to her, and when I see her tonight, I'll try to explain everything."

"You're going to the show?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I've been one of her best friends for years. I wouldn't miss it."

Brittany hadn't meant to put Quinn back on the defensive. It was clear to see from the way that Santana relaxed around her that Quinn meant a lot to her. She wanted to be friends with the other woman.

"I think there are some apologies in order." Brittany said suddenly.

Quinn said nothing, only raising that same eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's just that… Well, I haven't been feeling very confident when it comes to Santana."

Quinn scoffed quietly, nodding her head.

"And, I'll admit, I was jealous of how easy things seem to be between the two of you, and I can admit that it's what I want with Santana. I just get the feeling that every time I try to get too close to her, she shuts me down."

Quinn nodded again. "Yeah, she does that."

"I know that what we have is new, but I've never felt like this before. I get butterflies when she kisses me, Quinn. Butterflies! And I don't want to lose that. Do you know what I mean?"

Quinn smiled softly. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, anyway, I'm sorry that I was such a bitch yesterday, and I'm sorry that I acted like I knew Santana better than you did. Or knew what was best for her. I know that you were just looking out for her. I mean, if my friend came out of the blue and wanted to stay with some stranger they'd just met a couple weeks before, I know I'd be a little suspicious."

"Well, if you were a serial killer, you'd have to be one of the more pleasant ones, I suppose."

Brittany laughed. "So, truce? I don't want to get on Santana's best friend's bad side."

Quinn thought for a moment and held out her hand. "Truce."

Brittany brushed past Quinn's hand and brought her into a very tight hug.

"Awesome!"

After Quinn flailed for a while in the hug, the two women separated. Quinn held her briefcase close to her chest, and seemed to become shy for a moment. It was a very strange look on her.

"Brittany, can I tell you something?"

Brittany's eyebrows met her hairline. "Yeah, of course." she replied.

Quinn leaned in conspiratorially.

"I've never seen her like this with someone before."

"Like…?" Brittany wondered.

"Like, all giddy, and sing songy and just generally nice. Don't get me wrong, I love Santana. She's been one of my best friends for years. But she's never been what someone would call a pleasant person. But when she's around you, she's just so much happier."

Brittany smiled softly. "Really?"

Quinn put a steadying hand on the other woman's arm.

"Yeah, and that means something to me. She's my friend and I want to see her happy."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn turned and started to make her way towards the door. "I'll see you tonight, Brittany."

Brittany showed Quinn to the door and waved goodbye.

"Bye. It was nice seeing you again, Quinn."

She really meant it. Quinn seemed to get the hint, and gave Brittany a smile before she headed out the door.

Brittany had a lot to think about before she saw Santana again, but in the meantime, she had to figure out what she was going to wear. As she headed back to her bedroom to root around in her closet. For some reason, she really wanted to make a good impression tonight. She wanted to have no doubts about how she felt about Santana. And Brittany didn't want Santana to have any doubts either.

\

The club was alive with the pulsing rhythms and energy from the crowd, and Brittany could feel it as soon as she entered the room. She'd never been to the Garage before, but she loved the atmosphere, and smiled when she saw the big dance floor on the second level of the club. The bottom level was a huge space, with a stage near the front. She looked over and caught a glimpse her friends in what looked like a VIP section. Tina and Mike were already standing there, and Sugar was sitting in the lap of a man in a wheelchair. Puck was there too, chatting up one of the waitresses who'd just sat down a round of drinks. When Sugar noticed her, she hopped up and bounced over.

"Britt! You made it!"

"Of course, Sugar, I wasn't going to miss this. I was, um, just having a hard time figuring out what I wanted to wear."

"Aw." Tina interrupted. "She was nervous about what she was going to wear to visit her girlfriend."

Tina and Sugar burst into a fit of giggles.

Brittany only rolled her eyes. "Very funny, ladies."

Puck let out a wolf whistle behind them.

"Wow, you certainly dressed to impress. I dunno if I've ever seen you this hot, and I've seen you plenty hot."

Brittany turned slowly to give Puck an eyeful, glad for his 'discerning' eye. She had decided on a low cut dark blue dress, that not only delved deep into her cleavage, but put her long legs on full display. It wasn't very subtle, she knew, but it was tonight wasn't about being subtle. She had a point to make.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Brittany asked softly.

"If she's got eyes, or any sense." Puck said, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"I don't even swing that way, and you've got me feeling things." laughed Tina.

Brittany smiled. She really hoped this wasn't just a case of her friends trying to make her feel better. Honestly, she didn't think so. After an hour of trying on outfits, she had decided this one showed off her assets better than the rest.

Puck nodded vigorously again.

"Okay, calm down there, Puckerman, you don't want to overheat." Brittany said, throwing a sidelong glance to her friend. She punched him lightly in the shoulder, and turned towards Sugar, who had gone back to sitting in the lap of the guy in the wheelchair.

"Sugar, you want to make an introduction, or are you going to leave me wondering who this cutie is all night?"

Sugar giggled, and the man laughed as well, ducking his head to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Sure! Britt, this is Arthur Abrams, the owner of this fine establishment, and sound tech for the whole place. Artie, this is Brittany S. Pierce, world's foremost expert in quantum mathematics, and also head over heels for your friend, Santana.

Artie's eyes grew wide. "You're Brittany?

"You've heard about me, I take it?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not a lot. I mean, Santana doesn't really like to talk about her love life, but I've heard your name a few times. Usually from Mercedes giving her a hard time."

"Well, that's something else we have in common." laughed Brittany. "Our friends won't stop teasing us about our relationships."

"Oh please." Said Tina. "If we weren't really your friends, we'd have nothing to say about it. At least this way you know we like her. At least I do anyway."

The rest of them nodded.

Artie looked unsure for a moment. "Actually, I've known Santana for years, and only recently have I counted myself as one of her friends. She's slow to open up, you know? Slow to learn to trust people, to make friends. The fact that you've only known her for a few months, and you're already so close, well, it shows me how special you are, Brittany."

Now it was Brittany's turn to blush. "Thanks, Artie. She's special to me, too."

"And it probably doesn't hurt that you're super hot." Artie continued. He laughed as Sugar gave him a soft slap, and wheeled her around in circles until she started giggling.

Brittany smiled indulgently at the pair for a few moments, and then turned to scan the room and see if there was anyone else she recognized. Artie had stopped spinning long enough to wave over another young man who was wearing what was probably the most stylish suit/ascot combo that Brittany had ever seen. Introductions were made, and Brittany learned that his name was Kurt, and he was a friend of Mercedes and Santana's. He worked as a fashion consultant at the New York division of Dior, and seemed to always dress like he'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

He was telling a hilarious story about the time he was stuck in an elevator with Anna Wintour when Brittany just happened to look towards the door, and see Rachel come sauntering in. Just as she was about to wave to her friend, she noticed Quinn only a few steps behind. The two women seemed to have come in together, but then Quinn touched Rachel's arm, and went in the opposite direction, towards the stage. Rachel, catching Brittany's eye, winked, and made her way over to their little corner of the VIP section.

"I've arrived, you can all stop waiting." She breathed.

Most of their group laughed. They were used to Rachel's over the top entrances. She was a diva through and through.

Brittany grabbed Rachel's arm, and turned towards the group.

"We're going to the bar, anyone want anything?"

Most of them had drinks already, and raised them up to indicate that they were good.

"Tell the bartender's you're with me. Drinks are on the house!' Artie yelled over his shoulder, while Sugar whispered in his ear.

A chorus of cheers went up, with Puck slapping him heartily on the back.

Taking that as her cue, Brittany half carried/half dragged Rachel to the bar, while Rachel seemed quite put out.

"What?"

"What? Rachel Barbra Berry, don't you dare give me that."

Rachel didn't respond, but put in a order for their drinks and pretended to be watching something on the other side of the room.

"I saw you come in with Quinn."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, that. We merely happened to see each other on the way inside, and walked in together. Nothing serious."

"Rachel, I've known you for too long for you to start pulling that 'innocent' crap with me. You're telling me that you met up just outside the bar?"

Rachel didn't quite meet her eye. "Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

"Bullshit."

Brittany wore a small smile. Rachel had been giving her so much grief about Santana it was high time that she returned the favor. Anyway, Rachel's last boyfriend, Finn, had been so boring that Brittany had barely had anything to make fun of.

The bartender chose that moment to return with Rachel's drink, and handing one to Brittany, Rachel moved back to the area where all their friends were seated.

Once they arrived, Quinn was sitting as well, chatting with Mike and Tina. Brittany gave her a sly look, but if Quinn had something to hide, she wasn't giving anything away. So, Brittany was content to sit and chat with Artie and Sugar until the show began.

After talking to Artie for a while, she couldn't help but admire the man. He had been in a car accident as a child, and found himself paralyzed, but he never let his condition stop him from following his dreams. He had moved to New York with no real plan, other than the knowledge that he wanted to make music one way or another. But he had finished college, and bought the club for a steal, transforming it into one of the best places in the city to find up and coming artists. He had always supported Santana and Mercedes because he knew that they were some of the most dynamic vocalists and musicians that he'd ever seen.

She had lost herself in the conversation when suddenly the lights dimmed and were quickly brought back up.

"Well, folks, that's my cue. I've got to get to the booth, and make sure all my levels are right. Enjoy the show!"

With that he gave Sugar's hand a squeeze, and turned and wheeled down the ramp towards the engineer booth.

\

Brittany could barely contain her excitement. This is what she had been waiting for. She watched her friends (old and new), chat happily amongst themselves. She couldn't help but notice Rachel was standing close to Quinn (very close, if Brittany was any judge), and speaking softly in her ear. Every so often Quinn would laugh, a genuine laugh that brought the light to her eyes, and made her head tilt back as she caught her breath. Brittany shook her head softly and smiled. She knew that Rachel worked fast, buts isn't realize how fast once her friend got someone in her sights. She'd had to corner her once the brunette got a couple drinks in her. Then she'd spill.

Suddenly the lights dimmed again, and Brittany heard Artie's voice on the loud speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The moment that you've all been waiting for…. Give it up for the Garage debut of the one and only, the amazing, the incomparable, The Sherlock Tones!"

The crowd went wild, which was kind of surprising considering that this was the group's first show. Brittany could only assume that most of the audience had seen the other incarnations of the Sherlock Tones before. As the band took the stage, Brittany listened closely as Mike matched names with faces. She had listened for hours as Santana talked about her bandmates, and felt like she knew them already. It seemed like they were already all on stage and the lights came up one by one to illuminate them. First was Matt. He was a quiet guy who was really loud on the drums. Sam was the newest, a guitarist who was a friend of Kurt's. Jane was the youngest of the group, but was one of the best bass guitarists that Santana had ever heard. And finally came Lauren, a big woman who had a big sound on the violin.

As the lights came up over Lauren, Puck sat up in his chair quickly. "Good googla moogla."

"Settle down there, Puck." Mike laughed.

The lights were up on the stage, and the band was playing, but there didn't seem to be any sign of Santana and Mercedes. Brittany craned her neck to look over the crowd, and could see Santana's keyboard set up near the front of the stage. She strained for a few more moments, and then there was a sudden pulse in the music and the lights. The opening notes of a song began and voices carried over the crowd, mixing and mingling in perfect harmony.

As around the sun the Earth knows she's revolving

And the rosebuds know to bloom in early May

Just as hate knows love's the cure

You can rest your mind assured

That I'll be loving you always

Brittany's eyes were guided by a spotlight to two spots near the back of the club. Standing in one plume of light was Mercedes, glowing in a silver dress that seemed to reflect like the moon.

She shifted her vision and saw who she was looking for.

Santana.

Radiant in gold. Her hair flowing around her, as she leaned her head back and belted for all she was worth.

Brittany was glad she had pulled out all the stops on her dress that evening, because one look at Santana told her that anything less would have fallen dangerously short. The golden dress had a deep V that accentuated her cleavage to an almost scandalous degree. It had a slit that went almost to her hip, and a high collar that framed her face like a Renaissance painting. Brittany momentarily forgot how to breathe. And if the look of Santana had taken her breath away, she didn't know how to describe what the sound of her voice was doing. It was such a clear, ringing note that Brittany could feel her eyes going misty from the first few lines. She didn't know how Santana had managed to move her so much and in just a few moments.

Santana and Mercedes slowly moved through the crowd, touching arms, and greeting people as they walked by, never breaking stride or losing a beat. When they arrived at the stage, Santana took her place behind the keyboard, and Mercedes stood front and center, behind her microphone stand. To say that Mercedes had power in her voice was the understatement of the year. Mercedes could blow the windows out with that voice. But for Brittany there was only one voice that was ringing in her head all night.

Part way through their second song, Santana looked over to where her friends were sitting, and caught Brittany's eye. The effect was immediate. From that point on, every note, ever syllable was for Brittany. Santana didn't have to say a word, or even make a movement. Brittany could feel it in her bones. She felt light as a feather as all the worries, and concerns that she had just floated away. Santana was singing to her. Santana cared about her. Santana wanted her. Her voice said it all, even when she wasn't looking at Brittany. The meaning was clear.

The set itself was amazing. The musicianship was incredible, and Brittany was blown away by the talent of all of the band members. At one point or another, each one of them got a solo that left her jaw on the floor.

Kurt even patted her excitedly on the back while pointing towards the stage. "See? I told you they were good!"

"Good? Kurt, good doesn't even start to describe it."

Kurt laughed, and they both turned their attention back to the stage. She was so enraptured, she couldn't really turn away for long. After what seemed like only a few minutes, but was actually an hour and a half later, the Sherlock Tones began saying their goodnights. The crowd erupted, and began chanting for an encore. The band mates simply waved, blowing kisses, and left the stage.

The crowd didn't die down, only becoming louder after a few moments, and the cheers became a deafening roar as Mercedes, Santana, and Sam came back onto the stage.

They settled themselves on stools and Santana began to speak.

"So, normally we don't do encores."

"But, we made an exception tonight, didn't we San?" Mercedes piped up.

Santana smiled, and Brittany felt shivers down her spine as Santana looked directly into her eyes. Even across the crowded building, even with all the screaming crowds, and the bright stage lights, Santana had managed to find her and was looking right at her.

"Yeah, Cedes. This is for a special person."

With that they began singing. The number was stripped way down, with only Santana's piano, Sam's guitar, and Mercedes shaking a tambourine.

We're a thousand miles from comfort

We have traveled land and sea

But as long as you are with me

There's no place I'd rather be

It was much slower than the Clean Bandit version, but it was also a lot more soulful. Brittany could feel her face burning and her eyes misting over. She smiled despite the tears that were slowly rolling down her face,

Rachel stepped away from where she had been posted next to Quinn all night and put an arm around her shoulder.

"See? I told you, she couldn't resist that patented Pierce charm."

Brittany only nodded. This was everything she had wanted from Santana. When she looked up on that stage she saw a person completely confident, fulfilled, and completely in control. That's what she wanted Santana to see in herself. Maybe then she'd stop trying to hide who she was, or act like she didn't matter. Brittany couldn't resist the smile that crept over her face. As the song ended, she was the first to jump to her feet for the standing ovation as the rest of the crowd burst into cheers. She clapped until her hands were numb, then waited excitedly behind Kurt as their considerably large group was ushered backstage.


	11. Chapter 11

The band was gathered in a green room, of sorts. Artie was already there congratulating them on an amazing show, and gushing about how it had been a long time since he'd heard applause like that in the Garage. As soon as Brittany caught sight of Santana sitting alone on a couch, she bounded across the room, and leapt into the other woman's arms, landing soundly in Santana's lap. They both giggled, and Santana shifted around until Brittany was situated comfortably on her thighs.

Brittany didn't waste any time peppering Santana's face with kisses, punctuating them with high praise about the show.

"You were so amazing! I don't think I've ever seen a live show that great before! It was probably the best display I've ever seen!"

Kurt groaned from somewhere across the room.

"Don't build her up too much, Britt. It's not like she hasn't got a big head already."

Santana shot him a look before turning her attention back to Brittany, and settling her hands on the taller woman's thighs.

"Ignore him, B. You thought it was that good, huh?"

"OMG, yes! I mean, the whole band was incredible, but you, San!" she seemed at a loss for words. "Your voice, and when you played the piano, and when you sang that song for me…"

Her voice trailed off, and Brittany knew that her lower lip had started to tremble, but she couldn't help it. Santana had put on a show that night, and for most of it it seemed like they were the only people in the room. She had loved it. She wanted to go to sleep every night with Santana singing like that for her. As Brittany looked down into Santana's eyes she could feel the magnetic pull of her lips as well. Santana smiled gently, and leaned up into the kiss. Suddenly the moment was interrupted when Lauren stood up to refill her drink.

"So, what were we, chopped liver?"

Brittany blushed, shifting a little in Santana's lap.

"No, you all were awesome too. I loved it. I'm a huge fan. Tell me when your next show is, and I'll be there with bells on."

Jane laughed. "A huge fan of the band, or just Santana?"

Brittany winked at Jane. "Both."

The cacophony continued around them, but Brittany and Santana stayed on the couch, murmuring to each other in low tones. Eventually, Brittany shifted out of Santana's lap, but continued to sit close beside her, their arms and legs in a tangle between them.

"You really liked it, Britt?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "I've never seen someone so perfect for what they were doing before. You belong up there Santana. I dunno, maybe you belong on the stage, but you definitely belong with a microphone in your hand. You were made to sing. Your voice, San. "

Brittany could feel her voice getting thick, so she stopped talking and started drawing faint hearts and stars into Santana's legs with her fingertips.

"Thanks, B."

Brittany could hear the shyness in her voice, but she also hear something else. Pride. Santana was proud of what she was doing, and she should be. Brittany loved seeing her up on the stage singing, she looked so alive, so fulfilled. She looked how Brittany felt when she was cracking a new algorithm, or giving a really interesting lecture. She looked like she was in her element. She was sure more than ever this is what Santana was meant to do.

Their conversation was interrupted by Puck who sidled over to the couch, and sat down next to Brittany.

"Britt, I think it's about time we take this party to an alternate location." He slurred, wrapping his arm around the blonde.

Brittany responded to Santana's puzzled look. "Remember? After party at my house."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten. I guess I was too wrapped up in preparing for the show."

Puck was already spreading the news as Brittany hadn't voiced any objection. "Let's move this party to Britt's!"

Artie was the first to respond. "I'll bring the keg!"

This was met, of course, with riotous cheers, and everyone grouped up to get rides back to Brittany's brownstone.

It was determined by unspoken, but very obvious eyebrow waggles that deference would be given to Brittany and Santana riding together. They both rolled their eyes, but were happy with the chance to the privacy that they hadn't had all night, and probably wouldn't have again for several hours. Slipping out the side door, to the sound of another band that would play into the night, Brittany held open the passenger side door for Santana, and closed it soundly beside her. She almost skipped around the car, and settled in to the driver's seat, humming softly to herself. She didn't start the car right away, staring ahead for a moment, and then turning to Santana.

"What?" Santana breathed, dipping her head down to avoid Brittany's eyes.

"I'm just so proud of you." Brittany beamed. "I've seen you make deliveries, and I've seen you at the bar, and this is the happiest I've seen you."

Santana didn't respond, just grinning widely as she picked at the hem of her dress.

"I like seeing you happy, Santana. I really do."

Santana finally met Brittany's eyes. Brittany hoped she could see the pride there, but something more. Something more than affection, more than like, she hoped that Santana could see it all, because what Brittany felt for her was real.

Santana's gaze flickered down to Brittany's mouth, and the blonde, itching to kiss her the way she hadn't been able to all night, moved softly forward. They met halfway between the driver's and passenger's side, and with an intensity that their kisses hadn't known, crashed their lips together. Brittany's hands quickly moved to the back of Santana's arms and the Latina wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. The kisses had their usual electric quality, but also had a white hot passion that Brittany hadn't felt before. She wanted to show Santana how she felt, but she was feeling Santana as well. Tongues moved in frantic dance, teeth scraped and bit, it was a desperate, carnal feeling that Brittany could feel in the pit of her stomach. She almost made a move to climb across the middle console. She was tired of waiting, tired of being patient, she wanted Santana, and she could tell that Santana wanted her too.

A knock at the window interrupted her plans and she turned fitfully to see Puck gazing inside.

"I hate to break up what was about to be a seriously hot make out session, but the convoy is headed out, and I'm not sure if you wanted the entire parking lot to see you two get it on, or just me."

Brittany rolled her eyes, and started the car. She was glad to look over and see Santana laugh lightly as they pulled onto the road.

\

They hadn't spoken for a few minutes, when Brittany reached over and took Santana's hand, resting it in her own lap, while keeping her eyes on the road.

She wanted to snap Santana out of whatever haze she was in, but she didn't know how to start. That kiss in the parking lot, the way that she had looked at her during the show, the way she had smiled when Brittany had jumped into her lap; they all meant something, but the blonde wasn't sure what.

"Santana…" She started, clearing her throat.

"Hmm?" Santana said absently.

"Why did you dedicate that song to me tonight?"

There it was. The question was out there. She knew that Santana liked her, and probably liked her more than she was ready to admit, but she just wouldn't talk about it. Brittany had to get her out of her own head. Had to stop her from second guessing herself and being worried about saying/doing the wrong thing and messing things up.

Santana shrugged before giving Brittany a sideways smile. "Who said it was for you? I said it was for a special person."

Brittany faked her best shocked gasp. "Well I declare! Santana Marie Lopez, have you been stepping out on me?"

Santana laughed and played with Brittany's fingers for a minute more.

"I sang it because I wanted to."

Now it was Brittany's turn to wait in silence. "Hm."

"It's just… Britt…." Santana seemed to be searching for the right words. "I do like you, Britt. And I wanted you to see me doing something I'm really good at, and something that I love. So, you could be proud of me. I know that it's not really my right, but when I see you kicking ass at math, and schooling people who are, like, a thousand years old, I feel really proud of you. Like, 'there's my girl. Being better at everything than anybody.' And that's awesome to me. I just wanted you to have that feeling too."

Brittany smiled grimly. "Santana, you don't have to be up on that stage for me to feel proud of you. Or for me to feel in awe of you. Do you remember last week when we went to that Mexican place and you got into it in Spanish with the server because he put cilantro in our tacos after I said I was allergic?"

Santana nodded.

"That made me proud and in awe of you. You are so epically awesome, I wonder what you're doing with a nerd like me."

Brittany hadn't taken her eyes off the road, so she was surprised when Santana leaned over and put a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

Santana shrugged and laughed. "Just for always knowing the right thing to say."

Brittany smiled as she pulled up to her designated parking space in front of the brownstone. Her friends cars had mostly arrived, and she saw Tina directing people inside, and Puck and Mike carrying Artie up the steps with what seemed to be a keg in his lap.

"This night is about to get crazy."

"Just like a proper after party." Said Santana.

Brittany quickly unbuckled, and was at Santana's door before the other woman could get out. She opened the door the rest of the way, and only moved in closer as Santana made to stand up.

"We're about to have a lot of people roaming around, so I don't think I'll get another chance to do this."

"Do what-" Santana started but before she could get the sentence out Brittany's lips were on her neck, and her hands were moving up the slit in her golden dress. Santana gasped as Brittany's hands moved under the fabric, and inched along the inside of her thighs.

"Oh Britt." She breathed, arching into the other woman's touch.

Brittany could only moan in response. Santana tasted so good. Her skin was an incredible mixture of sweat, vanilla body wash and something so uniquely Santana. Brittany moved the flap of Santana's dress away, and pushed her leg in between the other woman's thighs. She moaned again as her own thigh came in contact with the warm heat waiting there.

"Brittany." Santana moaned again, this time like a prayer. She tilted her head back and Brittany moved her lips lower, grazing Santana's collarbone, and leaving nips and tiny bites there. She wanted Santana to know that she belonged to her. Nothing would change that. Brittany didn't want anyone else and didn't want Santana to want anyone else. Her hands began to move lower, finding purchase in the little areas where Santana's dress moved to loosen out of her way. She rounded them around the curve of Santana's ass, yanking her forward, further onto Brittany's thigh.

Santana let out a gasp, her eyes widening, and the curve of her smile taking on a predatory quality of its own. Brittany felt Santana's arms slip under her own, pulling her impossibly closer. Brittany's own breath hitched as Santana took control of the kiss, sucking Brittany's bottom lip into her mouth.

Before they could undress each other completely on the step, a small cough sounded behind them.

"Son of a bitch." Brittany almost shouted. She could not kiss Santana without something feeling the need to interrupt. This could not keep happening.

She turned and was surprised to see one of her teaching assistants standing behind her, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. It wasn't clear how long she had been there, but it was obvious she was uncomfortable.

Her name was Natalie, and she one of the few women (and a black woman at that), in Brittany's program. Brittany had chosen her because she was responsible, a hard worker, and didn't mind getting loud with the students when it was warranted.

Now Brittany only hoped that what she had to say was quick.

"What is it, Nat?"

She bounced over to Brittany, caught somewhere between excited and mortified.

"Dr. Pierce, I tried calling you, but you didn't answer…"

Brittany sighed, trying to get her annoyance in check. She had turned off her phone before the show, not wanting to be disturbed, and hadn't bothered to turn it back on all night. She looked at her watch, 12:15 flashed back at her.

"You wouldn't be here unless it was an emergency, what happened?" She could help the concern that made it's way into her voice. Natalie wouldn't have come all the way to her house unless something was really wrong. But, she wasn't sure exactly what just yet. There were many projects that she advised on, all over the world.

Natalie swallowed while looking nervously between Brittany and Santana.

"It's fine, Nat. Just tell me."

"Okay. It's CERN, Doc. They've been going crazy since about eight. They're doing some tests, and the results, well, you need to see the results for yourself."

Natalie pulled a stack of papers out of her messenger bag, and handed them to Brittany, who didn't hesitate to take them. She shuffled through some pages, before quickly shifting to the last few, her eyes growing wide.

"This can't be right."

"That's what they said, Doc, but… Well, the numbers don't lie."

Brittany furrowed her brow, and handed the papers back to Natalie.

"We're going to my lab." She grabbed the girl's arm and led her towards the steps. "Ask Tina to show you where it is, I'll be down in a few."

Natalie nodded, and ran up the steps, disappearing into the house. Brittany turned back to Santana, at once excited and disappointed.

"San…"

"No, I get it." Santana said, shrugging. "Math emergency."

"They're rare, trust me. But this, this is…"

Santana frowned softly. "CERN. That's where they have the super collider, right? The one that could, in theory make a black hole that could swallow the Earth?"

Brittany laughed softly, not surprised that Santana knew about the projects they were doing in Switzerland.

"Trust me, it's nothing like that. I mean, nothing doomsday-y, but I was brought on as a special consultant on projects, and they got some results that seem really interesting, like, changing the way we think about everything, interesting, and so, they called me…"

"No, I get it." Santana said, putting on hand on the other woman's heart, and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "You've got to deal with this. It's important."

"Otherwise, I'd totally…"

Santana nodded again, taking the steps up to the house. She made a move for the door handle, when it flew open, and she was face to face with Natalie who stood with a phone in her hand. .

Brittany had started up the steps, and paused in mid stride. "What's up, Nat? I told you to wait in the lab."

Natalie had that nervous look on her face again. "It's the President's people, Doc. They want a rundown on what this means by morning. A full report."

Santana turned, an astonished look covering her features.

Brittany could feel the tips of her ears turning pink.

"I sometimes do some advising for the White House. Only on matters directly related to the LHC. You know, they want to make sure that the Swiss aren't doing anything too doomsday-y."

Santana only nodded and continued up the stairs. There wasn't a sadness there, though there was a slight twinge of disappointment that Brittany felt herself. But Santana seemed to be retreating, she seemed to be moving away from Brittany, even after all the progress they'd made.

Brittany sighed before she made her way up the steps. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany had been downstairs with Natalie running simulations, on the phone with the Swiss, and back and forth with the White House all night. She had taken to doing things longhand on the walls of the basement that she'd turned into a giant, four sided chalkboard and mumbling to herself. Natalie had fallen asleep on one of the computer desks, using a nearby duck plushie as a pillow and sucking her thumb. It would have been adorable if Brittany hadn't been so consumed by the figures that CERN had sent over. She couldn't make heads or tails of it, and all it was going now was making her head hurt. Luckily she hadn't consumed that many drinks at the bar, and the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins guaranteed that she was stone cold sober. But as she worked her thoughts kept drifting back to Santana and their evening together. She had told her before that math emergencies didn't come up often, hell, this was the only one she could think of in recent memory. Still, she could imagine her day being taken over with classes, lectures in the afternoon, conferences halfway around the world… Their time together could get tricky. Brittany shook her head to get rid of the cobwebs. She needed a break. She deserved one, in fact. Waking Natalie up enough to lead her to the couch she kept in her lab for just such an occasion, she placed a blanket over her tired assistant and climbed the stairs to the kitchen.

A quick look at her watch told her that it was about 4:30 AM, and the house was pretty quiet. Though there was some music coming from the living room, the party (which she had been able to hear faintly from the basement) had very much died down. The kitchen was empty, and her friends had done a pretty good job of not destroying everything. In the living room, she stepped over Puck and Lauren who were crashed together on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and covered in glitter. Tina and Mike were making weird noises as they were curled up on Brittany's oversized ottoman. Artie and Sugar were draped over each other on the couch, her hand smushed into his face. She reached the iPod dock and turned off the sound, moving as well to turn off the light when she heard faint voices coming from the study across from the living room on the main floor. She recognized one of them as Santana, and as she perked up, hoping to chat a bit before she went to sleep for the night, she crossed the hallway to open the door.

"I don't know what to do, Quinn."

Brittany stopped, her hand on the door frame. She wasn't sure about eavesdropping, but this seemed like a private conversation, and she didn't want to interrupt. Her curiosity got the better of her and she stood for a moment more in silence.

"She likes you, Santana. She told me herself."

"I know, I know. It's not just about that, though, you know? She likes me, sure, and I like her, but she was getting calls from the White House, Quinn. The White House. Dr. Brittany Pierce. And I'm just the chick slinging packages for a living."

"Santana-"

"Quinn, what happens when she has one of those fancy schmancy dinners. Like, all the schools benefactors come out, and she's waltzing around the crowd, charming the pants off of everybody, being all awesome and cute. What'll I even talk about? 'Well, this one time I was serving up a drink at the bar...' They'll look at me like I'm crazy."

Quinn didn't answer.

"And have you seen this house? They just gave it to her because that's how awesome she is at everything, and I'm getting kicked out of my makeshift two bedroom in Flatbush. We have absolutely nothing in common."

Brittany could hear Santana sit down heavily on the couch. She couldn't see, but imagined Quinn walking over and patting her arm.

"Look, Santana, I don't know. Maybe there are issues for the two of you, but one thing I do know: You won't be able to figure out how to solve them all on your own. You need to trust her a little too."

Brittany could hear Santana sniffle, and it took everything she had not to run into the room, and gather her into her arms.

She hated imagining Santana like that, hurting because of her.

Brittany covered her mouth to hide the sigh that escaped her lips, and walked back down the hall, towards the kitchen.

She was gulping down a glass of cold water when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned and saw Quinn come in.

"Hey, sorry. I just came to get a glass of water for Santana."

Brittany wordlessly reached up into the cabinet for a glass, and then into the refrigerator for the Brita pitcher.

"I know you were at the door."

Brittany turned sharply, but still didn't respond.

"Look." Quinn continued. "The thing about Santana is that she can be really stubborn. Like, really. If she thinks she knows what's best, it's hard to get her off that track. Especially when she cares about someone and thinks she's doing it in their best interest."

Brittany sighed and leaned into the counter, crossing her arms.

"Well, how do I convince her otherwise?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know if you can. I mean, I've tried plenty of times, but like I said, she's stubborn."

The silence hung heavy over the room. Brittany quietly sipped her water, and Quinn just stood there for a moment, playing with a thread on her shirt.

"She's worth it, you know."

"Huh?" Brittany was jarred out of her own swirling thoughts.

"She acts so tough, she puts on this brave face, and she acts as though she doesn't like anybody. But, she's so soft inside. Once she loves you, she'll do anything for you."

Brittany nodded. She already understood that about Santana. She could see it in the way that she interacted with her friends, the way she reacted to situations, she could see it in the way she carried herself when she thought Brittany wasn't paying attention. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, but Brittany wanted to share the load.

"Thanks Quinn."

"Sure."

They stood for a few moments, in quiet understanding when Rachel burst in.

"There you are, Quinnie, I've been…" She stopped quickly. "Oh, Britt. Hey, I was wondering where you got off to. How's your super top secret math emergency coming along?"

Brittany furrowed her brow at the sudden change of topic. "I-it's fine. We're waiting on some more data, but the numbers are still a little funky. Why were you looking for Quinn?"

There was a playful quality in her voice that Rachel seemed to pick up on.

"Oh, she was probably going to show me another YouTube video of one of her performances. Let me give this glass to Santana, and then I'll come up with you, Rach."

Brittany moved towards Quinn. "Actually, if you don't mind, I could take it to her. I think we could use a talk."

"Sure, that'll be fine." Rachel interrupted, taking the glass from Quinn and handing it to Brittany. "C'mon, Q."

With that Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm, and flew out of the kitchen and up the back stairs. Brittany only thought for a moment about the suspicious behavior of the pair, and continued through the house towards the study. She wasn't sure where to start with Santana. How could she convince her to give them a chance? She stomped her feet a little as she walked up the landing. Santana was so convinced that they weren't a match, she was ignoring all the signs in front of them. The way they looked at each other, the way they spoke to one another, the way they kissed. Brittany was sure there was a strong connection there, but Santana could only see the bad, and not the good. But how do you help someone to see something that they don't want to see?

Brittany slid the door to the study open to find Santana flipping through one of the books on her shelf.

"Took you long enough, Fabray. Or did you see your crush in the kitchen, and were too busy making googly eyes to-"

Santana turned around mid sentence, and stopped when she saw Brittany there.

"Oh my god, sorry, Britt. I thought you were Quinn." She smiled lamely, and lowered the book.

Crossing the room and holding out the water to Santana, Brittany tilted her head to read the name of the book on it's spine.

"On Quantum Theory, huh? I finished writing that last year. It was a big hit, in certain circles." She smiled to herself. The quantum mathematics field was decidedly small, but once her book had become required reading in many universities doctoral programs sales had shot through the roof. She was pretty proud of that one.

"Would it surprise you to know that I have no idea what's going on in any of it?" Santana said with a laugh.

"Well, it's pretty high level stuff. Not that you couldn't understand it, I mean… With the right introduction…" Brittany was stumbling over her words. She was somehow making this more awkward than it already was.

"It's okay Britt. I get it."

"No, Santana, I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"How's your math emergency? The Swiss figure out how to blow up the world yet?"

Brittany laughed humourlessly, sitting down on the sofa, and tucking her feet under her.

"It's nothing like that. Basically, it's a matter of expectations. They were just sending some messages back and forth, and the messages got there a bit sooner than anyone expected."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Sooner? How much sooner?"

Brittany sighed, bringing her hand to the back of her neck. "Like much, much sooner. Like, faster than light sooner."

Santana leaned forward, almost spilling her cup of water. "But that's impossible. Nothing can go faster than that."

"Yeah, that's the problem. That's why everyone is in such a tizzy. That's why the White House is calling."

"Holy shit, Britt, that's incredible."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed, but without much enthusiasm. "If it pans out, though there's no telling at this point, it could be the biggest discovery of the 21st century."

Santana's mouth was still making a little O of surprise, and she plopped down on the couch next to Brittany, her water forgotten on a nearby table.

Brittany grimaced and looked sidelong at Santana. "And all I could think of is that I'd rather be up here, with you, kissing you silly and telling you how amazing you were tonight."

Santana's ducked her face, bashfully. "Britt, if you crack this-"

"That's just it, Santana. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything these last few months. I've been so caught up in us that I couldn't think of anything else. I want to crack this." She gestured between herself and Santana. "I want us to work, San. I want you."

The silence that followed was full of unspoken words. Of promises and declarations. Of hopes and fears. But Santana sat on the couch in silence, looking deep into Brittany's eyes.

"Brittany, I'm a mistake. You're amazing, so amazing and you deserve..."

Brittany didn't let her finish. She sat up on the couch, and moved over to where Santana sat, cupping the woman's face in her hands.

"I want you, Santana."

She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Santana's. Letting the warmth of the other woman's full lips completely enveloped her own. She watched as Santana's eyes grew wide, and then slowly fluttered closed. She went to deepen the kiss, when Santana pushed her gently backwards.

"I can't, Brittany. I've gotta go."

Santana quickly stood up from the couch, and began gathering her things. Brittany began to panic, worried that she might not get a chance to convince Santana again.

"Santana, wait. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have kissed you without asking you first, I'm sorry. Where are you going? You can't leave, it's the middle of the night. At least let me call you a cab, or I can give you a lift."

Santana was ignoring her, grabbing her jacket off the wall, and taking a pair of keys off the table near the door.

"I'll take Quinn's car, I have the feeling she's going to be staying here tonight anyway. I'm sorry, Britt."

"Santana, wait! You can't drive right now, there's only drunks on the road anyway. Just stay here for the night, and we can talk about it in the morning."

Santana had opened the door, and with one foot on the top step stopped without turning around.

"I'm sorry, Britt. Good night."

With that she rushed down the steps and into Quinn's car that was waiting nearby. Brittany followed, but stopped on the sidewalk as she pulled away. She had no choice but to watch Quinn's BMW pull away from the curb and into the chilly city night.


	13. Chapter 13

Brittany didn't sleep. She went back down to her lab, and woke Natalie up, sending her home to get a proper rest, and went back to her chalkboard. She must have spent hours staring at the walls, waiting for the answers to come, but for the first time in her life, the numbers weren't making sense. They weren't talking to her like they normally do. She laid down on the sofa and tried not to cry. She'd wanted Santana to see so much, she wanted her to trust her, but in the end, her walls were too high. Brittany wasn't sure if this was the end, but it sure felt like it. She could feel the tears on her face, and suddenly a furry head pushed against her hand.

Brittany looked down to see Lord Tubbington mewing softly at her. She picked him up and quickly looked at the clock. It was 6:15, and time for his feeding. She trudged up the steps, and into the kitchen, pouring out some cat food, and grabbing a banana to snack on as she watched him eat. She wasn't very hungry, but figured she hadn't eaten since early the night before, and might need the brain food. She turned and put on a cup of coffee. She would need that too if she wanted to stay awake, and if the scene in her living room was any indication, whenever her revelers woke up, they'd be glad for a caffeine fix.

The White House would be calling soon for an update, and she didn't have anything to tell them. There was no explanation, scientific or otherwise that could account for the discrepancy in the time that it took the message to arrive. She was at a loss, and her mind was so filled with thoughts of Santana, her face as she walked out the door, her last words to Brittany, that she couldn't even begin to come up with an explanation. She watched Lord Tubbington scarf down his food hungrily.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was starving you." She said, sadly.

"There's no way you're starving that cat." Said a voice from down the hallway.

Brittany looked up and saw Mercedes come into the kitchen.

"Morning. It seems like we haven't really been properly introduced. I'm Mercedes."

Brittany tried putting on a smile. "Hey, I'm Brittany."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled. "The school got it for me."

"Hm. I wish I could get someone to foot the bill for a place like this for me. Then I wouldn't have to be slumming it out Jersey."

Brittany sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Mercedes. I know that I'm the host and I'm supposed to be all chipper and everything, but I'm just not up to it this morning."

Mercedes, sensing that something was off, crossed the kitchen, and stood at Brittany's side. "You're up early, and I didn't see you at the party last night. So, you're either bummed that your math emergency didn't work out, or something happened with Santana."

Brittany barely nodded.

"And judging from the type of person you seem to be from what Santana told me, I get the feeling you wouldn't be bummed because of the math thing."

Brittany quietly shook her head.

"So, what did my girl do this time?"

Brittany looked up quickly. "It wasn't her fault, Mercedes. She's just perfect. She's so perfect I can't stand it. But I just said some stupid stuff about her not being smart enough, and I have this book on quantum mathematics, and the President won't stop calling me and-"

"Whoa, whoa there, cupcake. How about you take a deep breath? Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Brittany started over from the beginning, explaining her conversation with Santana, and even going back further to what she overheard her saying to Quinn, trying to use as few words as possible. When she finished, she bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

Mercedes put her hand around Britt's shoulders.

"You know what? Quinn is right, Santana can be stubborn. I know that first hand."

Brittany sniffled a bit before laying her head on Mercedes' shoulder.

"But, I can tell that you like her, Britt. And I know that she likes you too. You have to show her that she's worth it."

"How?" Brittany sniffled again.

"Now that's a question I can't answer. I've known Santana for years, and I've always tried to be there for her as a friend, and sometimes she even shuts me out. But, don't give up on her, Brittany. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, even though she's fighting it, even though she's convinced herself that she's not good enough."

Brittany sat up, a new determination in her eyes. She turned and hugged Mercedes tightly, who laughed in response.

"And I'll do all I can from my end. It won't be easy, but I like you, and you're a pretty good catch yourself."

She winked at Brittany who giggled, and put her arm through Mercedes.

"Thanks, Mercedes. Santana is right, you're an awesome friend."

"She said that about me?" Mercedes snorted. "Well, you really must bring out the best in her, cause she never talks nice about me to my face!"

Brittany giggled again.

They were interrupted by Quinn who walked into the kitchen sleepily. She was wearing an old powderpuff football jersey with a large gold star emblazoned in the middle, and no pants. She groggily walked over to the coffee pot, pouring a cup, and turned, walking out of the kitchen, not noticing Brittany or Mercedes who stood nearby. The back of the jersey had BERRY written across the back in big letters. Quinn was almost out of the kitchen when she froze. Turning around quickly she looked frantically from Brittany to Mercedes.

The two woman chuckled and Mercedes covered her mouth, laughing uproariously but trying not the wake everyone up.

"You… and… Rachel…? Q…." Mercedes gasped, holding her sides.

"Well, I don't know, I guess it's better than you and Sam." Came a sing song-y voice from the hallway.

Mercedes stopped laughing abruptly as Rachel strolled into the kitchen, wearing a long tshirt as well with no pants. She went over to the counter, and grabbed a cup, filling it with coffee.

"We were just talking."

"All night?" Rachel grinned devilishly. "I guess you could call it talking super close. With your tongues. But I dunno who would buy it."

"Chill out, Rachel." smirked Brittany. "You're caught, fair and square."

"Fine, fine, I'll admit it. Quinn couldn't resist my charms." She draped her free hand over Quinn who blushed furiously. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"Wait, you and Sam?" Kurt appeared in the doorway behind Rachel and Quinn. He squeaked when he saw their state of undress, and shielded his eyes.

"We were just talking!" Repeated Mercedes.

Brittany took the opportunity to make the escape back to her lab, she had a call to the White House to make that morning, and she had some planning to do. Mercedes told her to fight for Santana, and that's what she wanted to do more than anything. Not she just had to figure out how she was going to do it.


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany stepped out of the classroom, and pressed the connect button on her phone. She had been proctoring an exam when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. This was her last exam of the semester, and then she'd be as free as a bird. Well, not technically. She still had some lectures to give around the city, a trip to Strasbourg to plan, and she also would be going to her sister's birthday party that weekend, but she'd certainly have more time than she did now. It had been a week since the last time she'd seen Santana. She'd spent most of the time calling, texting and emailing, but without getting a reply. When she wasn't trying to contact Santana, she spent hours on the phone with Mercedes and Rachel, trying to figure out a way to make it work. Mercedes told her that Santana was miserable. After having a great show at the Garage, offers for more gigs had come swarming in, and they have a few more show dates in the future. But Santana, though she was physically there practicing, couldn't seem to work up any enthusiasm for their show.

Apparently Quinn had worked her magic and gotten Santana back into her apartment, and when Mercedes had gone by she had found Santana in a makeshift pillow fort surrounded by tissues and cartons of ice cream. She hadn't been able to do anything to snap her out of it.

"It's like all she does is go to work, then go home and wallow."

"Maybe I should come by."

"I dunno, Britt. If you just show up and start knocking, she's not going to answer. And if she knows it's you, she definitely won't answer."

"Oh."

"Look, just hang in there. We'll figure something out."

"Okay." Brittany said sadly. "And Mercedes… Thanks for helping me, you're kind of the best."

"Kind of? Girl, I am the best." She responded, laughingly. "Anyway, I'm not just doing this for you, because you're head over heels for Santana, and are pretty cool yourself. I'm doing it because I know that you make her happy. And that's enough for me."

"Well, whatever your reason, thank you."

With that Brittany got off the line, she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to see Santana. That maybe just seeing her would make everything better. She had a plan, but she wasn't sure if it would work. After the exam was over, she rushed back to her office, and made a call. Hurrying down the stairs she handed a package off to Natalie, who had to take her bike to make it across town in time. She got in her car, and finally arriving at the Gordon St. Park, took a seat on one of the benches near the front.

She waited, and waited and waited. Half an hour turned into one, then two, and the sun began to set behind the trees. The streetlights began to come on, and Brittany could see children scurrying home before it got too dark. She sighed deeply. She knew her plan wasn't perfect but she'd hoped…

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by the sound of someone pedaling towards her. She looked up and Santana was riding towards her on her bicycle, raven black hair peeking out from under her helmet. She had a distracted look on her face, and didn't notice Brittany even as she walked towards the front gate of the park, and looked down at her iPad to make sure of the address.

"You're at the right place." Brittany said, standing up.

Santana turned towards her. Eyes round. She looked around as though she was convinced she was on one of those hidden camera shows.

Brittany held out her hand, reaching for the package in Santana's arms.

"That's for me. Well, I sent it anyway."

Santana sighed. "I was wondering about that. There's usually a sender and receiver on this form. But it only has the sender. Natalie Davis. One of your TAs, right?"

Brittany smiled a little. "My assistant, but yeah. That's her. You met her the other night."

"Ah."

Santana handed Brittany the package and made to get back on her bike.

"Well, there you go."

"Wait! Santana." Brittany reached after her. "See, this package, well, I sent it, but it's really for you."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering why Frank insisted I carry this one."

Brittany lifted the package towards Santana, who only looked at it for a moment with a suspicious eye.

Trying a different track, Brittany took another step forward. "How have you been?"

Santana didn't meet her eye. "Good." She said, far too quickly. "I've just been working, you know."

"Do you have any more shows soon?"

"No." She lied, not meeting Brittany's eye.

They stood for another moment in silence.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've got a few more deliveries before I'm off." Santana made a move towards her bike again.

"Wait!" Brittany took another step towards her. She was so close she could almost touch Santana.

"Brittany-"

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Or my texts? Or my emails?"

Brittany could feel the tears close to the surface. She didn't want to cry, not now, not like this, but her emotions were getting the better of her.

Santana moved towards her and put a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Britt." she whispered softly. "I'm really sorry."

"Why?" Brittany demanded.

Santana looked away again, and Brittany could see the tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Because I thought it would be easier."

Brittany was getting angry. "Easier for who? Easier for you? What about me, Santana? Did you ever think about how I feel? Did you ever think about how it feels to just be dropped like that? I really like you, Santana, I really wanted something real with you, and then you just disappear, and leave me…"

Brittany couldn't continue. The lump in her throat was too big, she couldn't speak around it. She tried to swallow, but all she could do was sniffle as the tears came coursing down her face.

Santana broke them, moving up to Brittany and wrapping her arms around her.

"No, no, sweetie, not easier for me. Easier for you. I swear, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why did you, San?" Brittany managed to whimper, burrowing her head into Santana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I'm so sorry."

Brittany could only hold on to Santana, breathing heavily into her shoulder, drenching her shirt in hot tears and mucus. Brittany could feel the air getting forced out of Santana's lungs as well, as she tried hard to stay calm for the both of them.

After a few moments, Brittany seemed to get her breath back, and took a step back from Santana, keeping her arms tight around her.

"Answer me, Santana." She said, her blue eyes darkened in the fading sun.

Santana looked down, and after a moment, looked straight up into the sky, as if she were asking god for strength and resolve.

"Because I'm not good enough." She said, with some finality.

"Good enough for what?"

"Good enough for you. You're, you're amazing, Britt. You're so smart, and so kind, and so, I dunno, _everything_. I'm just this woman with a shit job, and a shit future, who has some pipe dream about being a singer. You deserve someone who can take you places, and teach you things and…"

Brittany cut her off with a kiss. It was gentle, but she hoped it contained all she wanted to say. She wanted Santana to shut up, and stop thinking so hard. She wanted her to know that she liked her just the way she was. Brittany wanted the kiss to tell Santana that it didn't matter what she did for a living or where should could take her, or any of that crap. Santana was out of breath when she pulled away.

It took Santana a few moments to open up her eyes, and she looked at Brittany with something like awe in her face.

"Oh, Britt."

Before Brittany could reply, Santana took a few steps back, and grabbed her bike, taking it off the kickstand. As she put her foot up on the pedal, Brittany lifted the package towards Santana again.

"At least take this. It's for you. Please."

Santana reached out a hand, and grabbed the package, putting it into her bag. She threw a sad smile towards Brittany as she pedaled away.

\

Santana was laying on Mercedes couch with a laptop on her stomach. She'd been watching Xena for the past four hours, and had only moved to go to the bathroom (once), and get more gummy worms (twice). Mercedes would come by every so often, huff a bit, and then leave, but Santana couldn't work up the energy to be annoyed. She was comfortable, occupied, and she wasn't sitting in her house for her first day off since the last time she saw _her_.

Dammit. She'd been trying not to think about Brittany. Ever since she saw her in the park, she could feel her resolve quickly crumbling. She looked over at her bag that was one Mercedes' arm chair. She felt as though she could see the package inside the bag, still wrapped in the paper that she hadn't dared to tear.

Santana sighed, closing her laptop and pushing it onto the coffee table. She stared at the ceiling, feeling the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She still wasn't sure why this had to be so hard. She'd broken up with girls before, that wasn't new. But there was something different about Brittany, something that made her feel like she was caught in her gravitational pull. She picked up her phone from in between the cushions.

Once a day since they'd last seen each other, Brittany had texted her a place and a time. Nothing more. Santana assumed that it was a meeting place, and she'd always try to figure out exactly where it was. Once it was a fancy restaurant downtown. Once it was the modern art museum. Once the aquarium, and once it was a seedy little dive bar in Queens. Every time it was a different place, and every time Santana felt that indescribable pull to go and meet her there. But in the end, she'd ignored her clamoring emotions and focused on her work. She'd ridden her bike a little harder, trying not to think of the day that she'd found herself flat on her back and looking into the eyes of the most amazing person in the world.

And that was the thing. Of course she thought Brittany was amazing. She was too amazing. She always knew what to say to make Santana feel better, she always had that look in her eye that made Santana want to kiss her, she would smile, or just exist, and Santana would lose her breath at the beauty of it all.

But there was still that nagging voice in the back of her head. The voice that told her she would never be good enough for Brittany. That she would never be all that she needed. It was hard to hear, but Santana knew that the voice was right. She was just a broke woman with a pipe dream, and a nice bicycle. Brittany deserved better.

Santana had rolled onto her stomach, and was staring at the phone screen. Brittany hadn't texted her and it was already past noon. She sighed loudly as Mercedes came into the room again, and sat on the armchair, sliding Santana's bag out of the way.

"Hey, careful with that!" Santana snapped, reaching out to grab the bag from Mercedes, who snatched it out of her grasp in annoyance.

"Hey, yourself. I didn't invite you over to my apartment, Santana, so you could mope around on my couch all day."

"No, you did it so I wouldn't be in _my_ house all day. And it worked, I'm no longer in my house." Santana reached for the bag again.

"Nope, I'm not letting you sit in here, gazing at this package for another minute."

With that, Mercedes reached into the bag, pulling out the package and holding it up for Santana to see.

"Either you open this thing up, San, or I will."

Santana was up off the couch faster than Mercedes would have thought she could be (considering she hadn't moved in hours), and was reaching for the parcel.

"Mercedes, don't play. That's mine, and you can't open it. Opening other people's mail is a federal offense, in case you were wondering."

She reached her hand past Mercedes, but the other woman held her hand up, blocking her path.

"Santana, I've never seen you this broken up about, well, anything. There is something different about Brittany, and the sooner you accept it and go after her the better off you'll be."

"Mercedes, you don't understand. I'm not good for her. I'm not good enough."

Mercedes' eyes softened and she stopped pushing Santana away.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I don't have a fancy degree, or any degree for that matter. I do a terrible job that I don't even like for terrible pay, and my life is shitty. She could do so much better than me."

Mercedes sighed and handed the package to Santana.

"Are you a bad person, Santana?"

The question caught Santana off guard. She was expecting Mercedes to feed her some line about being good enough or that she had something to offer Brittany after all. She sat back down on the couch, clutching the package in her hands.

"What do you mean?" she questioned quietly.

Mercedes sat close to Santana, their knees knocking together.

"I mean, what do you see when you look in the mirror? Past the shitty job, and the messed up apartment situation. Past what you _have_ and who you _are_."

Santana shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, that's kind of a heavy question."

"Well, I'll tell you what I see. I see a person who, yeah, sometimes can be a bit of a bitch, but someone who, once they're on your side, would do anything for you."

"'Cedes-"

"Do you remember that time last year, when I was dating that guy from Brooklyn, and after we broke up he trashed my guitar and left it in a dumpster?"

Santana grimaced, and nodded softly. She had never seen her friend look so broken.

"Do you remember how you snuck into the men's shower at the gym and put Nair into his his shampoo, and the next time we saw him, he had that hat that he'd never take off?"

At this Santana smiled. She had spent about forty five minutes trying to snatch it off his head to make Mercedes laugh. Every time she got close, he'd scurry away with a scandalized look on his face. She hadn't seen Mercedes that happy since they'd broken up, and it made it all worth it.

"Or the time when Lauren lost her job at the firehouse, and you called in favors until you were talking to the fire chief? Then you made up that ridiculous story about her saving your cat from a tree, and that the company had to have her back."

Lauren had lost the job because of budget cuts (she was one of several firefighters let go), but she had made such a stink with the chief (and then the mayor), that the funding was restored and they were taken off furlough.

"Or the time that Mike got sick and Tina was out of town, and you rode to his house twice a day to make sure he ate and didn't drown in his own vomit?"

Santana smirked again, shaking her head. "He was so pathetic. He fell off the toilet twice."

"And you only told that story to about twenty people." Mercedes laughed.

Santana composed herself, and looked down at her hands.

"But, that's different, 'Cedes. You guys are my friends. I have love for you. That's what friends are supposed to do. You've met Brittany. She's a ray of sunshine that nobody can stop. She's pretty much the sweetest person in the entire world."

Mercedes took one of Santana's hands in her own. "I don't know if anybody will make the case that you're the sweetest person in the world, Santana. But you're a good person. Bad people don't care about others the way that you do."

Santana folded her arms and slumped against the back of the couch.

"What does all that have to do with anything?"

"Santana." Mercedes sat forward and caught her eye. "You have to stop believing that because you're not perfect, you don't deserve to be happy. We all know you, we know you're not perfect, but we love you anyway. And I think Brittany feels the same way."

Santana didn't reply, but turned over the package in her hands.

Mercedes sighed, kissed her friend gently on the cheek, and grabbed her purse.

"Anyway, I'm going out. You better call me if you need anything, or I'll kick your ass."

Santana finally managed to smirk. "You going out with fish face again?"

"His name is Sam, Santana, and for all your noises to the contrary, I know you actually like him too."

Santana just shrugged, pulling the package closer to her chest.

"Anyway, use the key to lock up if you leave. I'd actually prefer it to you sitting on the couch, marathoning Xena for another three hours."

Mercedes took one last look at Santana, sighed and closed the door behind her.

Mercedes was right of course. She liked Sam. He was a good guy, and he treated Mercedes well. This including being nice to all her friends. But she didn't want people thinking she'd gone soft.

Santana looked down again at the package in her hands. She turned it over, shaking it to listen to it's contents. She had delivered enough packages to see that it was a book, and a heavy one at that. But she was sure she could also hear something rattling around inside. She had stopped herself from opening it about a million times. She'd hold it in her hands, turning it over, and sometimes sit it on the nearest table, just staring at it. It was never far from her. Yesterday, when she was doing deliveries, it had sat snug in her bag. And last night, at the club, she had tucked it under the bar, every so often running her hand over it just to remember that it was there. She sometimes wondered if it meant anything at all. Maybe Brittany had used it just as an excuse to get closer to her, and say what she wanted to say. Maybe it was just a random book that Brittany had picked off the shelf, and hastily wrapped. Maybe it meant nothing at all. But even if that were true, it was the last thing that Brittany might ever give to her, and that meant something.

Santana sighed, laying on her stomach and fiddled with that paper some more. She wanted to think that Mercedes was right; that she was a person worth loving, worth being loved. Her parents loved her, she knew that, even though they were always threatening to cut her off ( _It's for your own good, Santanita_ ). She knew that Mercedes loved her because she was always putting up with her foul moods and tantrums. She knew Mike, Kurt and the rest of the band loved her because they had been together for so long, and knew they could count on each other. She shook her head. It was too much to think about. Maybe another couple of hours of Xena might clear her thoughts.

Santana sat up, reaching for the laptop where it sat on the chair. Suddenly the package shifted. As she went to grab it, her hand slipped, and her heart sunk as she heard a tearing sound.

The package laid on the ground, a strip torn from the back of it. Brittany's face grinned at her from the book cover.

"What the hell?"

Santana picked the parcel up, slowly removing the outer packaging. It _was_ a book, and a very specific one at that.

" _On Quantum Theory_ by Dr. Brittany S. Pierce, Ph.D _._ " Santana read aloud. She chuckled to herself. She remembered the book from Brittany's bookshelf. Brittany had been so embarrassed, suggesting that Santana wouldn't understand it, but she was right. The words might as well been Russian for all she knew. She remembered marveling at the red blush that bloomed on Brittany's cheeks the more she tried to explain herself. Was there anything that that woman did that wasn't adorable?

Santana looked through the packaging. She had been right about the book, but there was still the rattling sound that she's clearly heard before. She shifted through the paper that she'd discarded in her lap, holding up each piece, and examining it carefully. Then lifting up the book to check under it, she realized she could still hear the rattling coming from inside the book.

She opened the cover and found a note transcribed there.

' _To Santana. We'll always have Quantum Theory.'_

Santana laughed again. She may have to get Brittany to try to explain some of this stuff to her someday. Suddenly the melancholy feeling washed over her. Maybe there wouldn't be a someday with Brittany.

Flipping through a few more pages, she discovered that the book wasn't really just a book. Brittany had carefully cut out a square in the middle of some of the pages, creating was was essentially a hidey hole.

Inside the space was a small, bright pink flash drive. Santana picked it up and shifted it from side to side. Obviously Brittany had wanted her to have it. She wondered what was inside.

Santana hesitated only a moment before plugging it into her computer. She didn't think Brittany would be the type to try to give her a virus or something. The disk was recognized, and Santana saw there was only one file on the drive. Something entitled _Fondue for Two: Santana Edition_. A smile crept across Santana's face as she double clicked on the video file. Of course it was called that.

"Fondue for Two, Fondue for Two! That's some hot dish! Fondue for Two!"

The music blared through Santana's speakers, and she quickly turned the volume down. The camera was focused on a room in Brittany's house, it looked like it might be her workroom, but Santana had never been to the basement. Santana heard a meow and saw a flash of fur before Brittany entered the frame, and sat down in the middle of it.

"Thank you very much for joining me for a brand new episode of Fondue for Two, Santana. I really hope this is Santana, and if it's not please stop this video, and give this to Santana. If you don't know Santana, then I really screwed up, and I'm going to write my address down in the back cover of the book just in case. Hopefully we can try this again."

Santana chuckled behind her hand. Flipping over the book, and looking in the back cover, she saw Brittany's loopy handwriting. The address of the school, and her office information were dutifully inscribed in the back. She turned her attention back to the screen.

"Santana, I don't have a lot of time for this video, because Lord T is working the camera, and he has an AA meeting to get to in about 15 minutes. But I did have some things to say, and since you wouldn't see me, I figured this was the best way."

Santana turned away at that, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Brittany seemed so vulnerable, so hurt at that moment that she almost ran down the stairs right away to find her. She never wanted to hurt Brittany, and seeing the pain in her eyes was too much. She hated that she'd made her feel that way.

"Anyway, this is not going to be like a regular episode of Fondue for Two, which you can watch on YouTube if you're so inclined, because there aren't going to be any guests. Just you, me, Lord Tubs and the camera."

Brittany waved shyly to the camera, and Santana couldn't help but to wave back.

"First, I want to tell you a story. Ahem." Brittany seemed nervous and wouldn't stop playing with the hem on her dress. "It's something that even Sugar doesn't know." She paused for another moment, gathering her thoughts. "When I was a kid, I was kind of _different_."

Santana frowned. She didn't like the emphasis that Brittany had put on the word. She could only imagine Brittany as a kid; all wide eyed optimism and boundless energy. She wished she had gotten to meet that girl, but was more than happy with the woman she'd become.

"Anyway, I was a terrible student. My grades sucked. I wouldn't talk to my parents about what was bothering me. I hid behind cheerleading and being one of the popular girls, and only spoke up to confuse people and get them off my case."

Santana couldn't imagine that kind of life for Brittany. Her frown deepened.

"My parents tried everything, tests, drugs, more rules, and I shirked it all. The drugs made me feel like a zombie, and by the time I was 16, I had gotten pretty good at sneaking out the house. I was a mess. Plain and simple."

At this Brittany sighed deeply and looked down at her hands.

"I had a lot of friends, but I kept this a secret from everybody because I was kind of ashamed, and also because I didn't want them to look down on me because of it. But I felt like I wasn't worth much. I was scared and felt alone even when I was surrounded by people."

Brittany looked up at the camera and Santana could see the sadness in her eyes. She could see Brittany thinking back on this time in her life and feeling the regret and the shame. She leaned forward slightly in her chair.

"And then I met a lady named Holly Holiday. She was a substitute teacher at my school, and one day I was talking back to her and she made me stay after class. I thought she was going to lay into me for being disrespectful, but she just sat down across from me and asked me about my day. She asked me about my classes, and what I did and didn't like and she just, I dunno, she just listened. I hadn't had someone treat me like that in a long time. Like I wasn't Brittany the cheerleader, or the crappy student, or the burden, or the idiot."

The smile had returned to Brittany's lips, and Santana found that she was smiling too.

"She started getting me to come to her classroom after class every day. She would ask me about classes, and we would just talk. Eventually, she asked me about my grades, and my classes. Once she found out that math was my favorite subject (something I would never have admitted to anyone else), she started signing me up for math competitions at other schools. I trusted her enough to go, and found that I really liked it and I was really good at it."

Brittany sat back in her chair, reminiscing.

"My other classes were still tough, but she worked with me, and helped me, and I managed to graduate with everyone else. Even though I was sure I'd be held back for another year."

Brittany shrugged, the grin on her face widening.

"I owe everything to Holly, and I still invite her to the city for Leif Eriksson Day."

Santana giggled. She didn't get quite get the joke, but she liked the idea of the bond that Brittany had with her former teacher.

"So, I know you're wondering. What does this have to do with anything? What does it matter that you were a bad student, and what you went through and everything else? Well, I told you that story to tell you that there's no such thing as the perfect person, Santana. I'm not it, and neither are you. Our friends aren't perfect, and our parents aren't, and nobody we've ever met is. But what I am is brave. I learned that lesson from Holly. You have to be brave or you'll never make it. And I think I've been pretty brave. I like you, Santana. I like you a lot. And I know you like me. So, what I need from you now is for _you_ to be brave. I want you to take what you want, and not be afraid that you're not good enough, or that you're not perfect. Because, I want you, Santana. And I'm not perfect and neither are you, but when we look at each other, that's enough."

Santana sat stock still on the couch. She'd drawn a pillow up to her chest and was clutching it tightly. All of the words that Brittany had said, the advice from Rachel, her talks with Mercedes; everything came rushing back. She saw the pain in Brittany's eyes that day at Gordon St. Park. But she also remembered the laughter and the kiss they'd shared in that same place. Dinner and shows in the city, jogging in Central Park, board game nights with Will and Emma. She'd just been so happy. She imagined that she could spend a thousand years with Brittany and never get bored.

"Anyway, Santana, I hope that you see this, and I hope that it means something to you. If you want to find me, you know where I'll be."

Santana paused for a moment before closing her laptop. She dug around in the couch cushions for a few moments and pulled out her phone. Dialing a number, she waited a few moments for Rachel's voice to sound through the line.

"Santana! I was just talking to Quinn about you."

"I swear, is everybody hooking up?"

"It's just a regular date, but I'm glad we're on your mind."

"You wish. I need you to do me a favor."

"For the last time, Santana, I can't get you front row seats to my newest show, I just can't do it."

Santana let the moment pass without comment, pinching the bridge of her nose. She could hear Quinn giggling in the background.

"I need you to get Brittany to The Garage. Today at one o'clock."

"Oooh!" It sounded like Rachel was bursting with excitement. "A romantic secret mission! We can do that, can't we Quinnie?"

Santana heard Quinn agree in the affirmative.

"I'll make sure she's there, come hell or high water." Rachel confirmed.

"Good. I just hope it's not too late."

Rachel laughed. "Never, darling. Trust me, you're right on time."


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany looked at the note in her hand again.

 _Meet me at The Garage (Where we saw Santana's show) today at one o'clock. I have something I want you to see._

She'd wondered why Rachel had left a note instead of just calling her or sending a text, but her friend had always had a flair for the dramatic. Brittany was shocked that it hadn't been delivered by falcon, or singing telegram.

She had gone home for her sister's birthday party, and her entire family had sensed her mood. Her father left flowers on her desk every morning and her mother baked cookies for all three days. Even the birthday party itself, more of a family affair than an all-out celebration, had been decidedly low key. Brittany had told them that they didn't need to act differently around her just because she was a little down in the dumps, but they had done everything in their power to make her feel better. She wasn't sure if it was going to work, though. There was only so much that her family could do, if they couldn't get her into the same room with Santana.

At the end of the weekend they'd wrapped her in super tight hugs, and her father had driven her to the airport, just like usual. But the melancholy that had gripped her all week hadn't faded, she had felt just as alone, just as sad as she had before she went back to her hometown.

Back in the present she looked around the parking lot of The Garage. There wasn't a single car there, and she was beginning to get really suspicious as to what Rachel was up to. Quickly walking up to the door, she pushed on the handle, and was a little surprised to find it open.

"Hello?"

There were only a few lights on as she walked down the darkened entrance. If Rachel had dragged her here to beat test another own woman show, she swore she's never forgive her. Rounding the corner, she peered through the darkness towards the stage.

"Rachel? Artie?"

Suddenly, she heard it. The first notes on a piano.

 _Something always brings me back to you._

 _It never takes too long._

 _No matter what I say or do,_

 _I still feel you 'till the moment I'm gone._

The lights slowly came up and standing on stage was Santana, sitting at her piano, her fingers smoothing over the keys.

Brittany could feel her breath catch in her throat. After these many days, after chasing Santana, she was right here, in front of her.

Santana kept singing, and Brittany walked slowly towards the stage, taking in everything about the scene. Santana seemed to notice her, but didn't acknowledge her presence, only continuing to sing in that crystal clear voice that Brittany loved so much.

Brittany walked towards the front until she was right next to the piano, and then sat down on the edge of the stage so that her back was up against the piano stool. She could almost feel every movement from Santana as she leaned along the keys, drumming out the notes to accompany her song.

 _Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long._

As the final notes rang out, Brittany could hear Santana's voice thicken, and felt her hands drop down to her sides, her chin drooping as she stared at the floor.

They sat like that for a moment in silence, just listening to the faint sound of each other breathing.

"Can you forgive me?"

Santana's voice was barely above a whisper, and it took Brittany a few seconds to realize that the words had actually be said aloud. She turned quickly, climbing onto the stage, and kneeling down at Santana's feet.

"What?"

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I started over thinking everything, and I started doing that thing that I do when I get inside of my own head, and convince myself of something because I think it's the best for everyone involved."

"Santana-"

Brittany had raised her arms and put them on Santana's legs, gripping her thighs hard to get her attention, and to bring her out the tailspin that she seemed to be heading towards. She looked up to focus on her face, but Santana looked down fiercely, putting her hand up for silence.

"Britt, please." She shook her head gently. "I need to say this."

Brittany only nodded, biting her bottom lip, her eyes bigger than ever as she watched Santana take a few steadying breaths.

"Brittany, I fucked up. Plain and simple. I thought after my last relationship that the best thing to do with you would be to take things slow, and by the time that I realized I was starting to fall in love with you, it was too late."

Brittany's voice hitched at the words. Santana was saying that she was in love with her? Santana didn't seem to notice, and only barreled forwards.

"I thought that I was bad for you, that I wasn't what you needed, even though you told me otherwise. I couldn't bring myself to trust you because I thought that you'd figure out what a failure I am, and you'd find someone who was good enough for you. I didn't listen to you. And I'm starting to figure out how important it is to do that… in a relationship, I mean."

Brittany was having a hard time keeping quiet. Santana had said she was falling in love with her, now they were in a relationship? She wanted to dance throughout the club. She wanted to grab Santana's face and kiss her silly. But she wanted to give her the time to explain herself. She wanted to give her the chance to say everything she had to say, so she didn't dare interrupt. Her leg began to bounce up and down from where she kneeled next to Santana.

"You wanted me to be brave? Well, here goes." At this Santana cleared her throat and took another deep breath. "Brittany I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to go to sleep listening to write numbers on your chalkboard. I want to watch you while you drive, and take sneak peeks at me when you think I'm not looking. I want to meet you parents and your sister, and invite them to the city sometime and show them all the cool places in Central Park. I want to make love to you all night long, and then make pancakes in the morning while you shower and sing show tunes. I want to play board games with Mike and Tina and Sam and Mercedes, and whatever Puck and Lauren are doing at the moment. I want you to know that you're special to me, and important, and that I'm scared. I'm scared that I might do or say something wrong, but I know I don't have to be scared because you care about me. I know that…"

"That I love you." Brittany couldn't hold it any anymore.

She gently leaned up until her lips were pressed against Santana. She didn't try to make it anything more than it was, but a simple kiss. A pure kiss.

"I love you, Santana. I've known it for longer than is probably acceptable in society, but I know it's true. I-is that okay?"

Santana only smiled, wrapping her arms around Brittany, and pulling her closer. "It's more than okay, Britt. It's perfect."

Santana leaned down with a kiss of her own. This one was more passionate, more filled with heat than the one before, but it was no less full of love. When they finally pulled away, both women were breathless.

"I promise I won't run away again. I promise I'll trust you, B."

"Pinky promise?"

Brittany extended her hand towards Santana, pinky first. It was accepted gratefully, and then kissed, a good sign to Brittany.

"Pinky promise."

Brittany stood up, extending her arms, and Santana walked towards her, enveloped in a warm embrace.

\

The phone was ringing somewhere in the pile of clothes at the foot of Brittany's bed. Santana ignored it at first, but _Party Hard_ by Andrew W.K. could only be ignored for so long before movement had to be made to deal with it.

She crawled out of the bed, not bothering with even wrapping a sheet around herself, and leaving Brittany (inexplicably) still asleep through all the racket.

"What?" she croaked, well aware that Brittany had programmed this song for Puck because he rarely called about anything other than partying.

"Is that how you answer your girlfriend's phone, Santana? You really should be ashamed."

"Rachel?" Santana's eyes widened, and she covered her naked body with a hand reflexively, as though Rachel could see her through the phone.

"It is! I'm so glad you've become so accustomed to my voice."

"Well, you couldn't have been Puck. What do you want, Rachel?"

"I don't have to be in the bedroom to know that I've caught you _in flagrante delecto_. Quinn and I were in the guest room when you two came bounding in, and let's just say, it wouldn't have taken Sherlock Holmes to figure out what you were up to."

"Rachel-" Santana began. Suddenly, she could feel arms running themselves along her ass, and around to her front, sending shivers down her spine. Brittany sidled up behind her, pressing the fullness of her naked back against Santana. The breath caught in her throat. She had just spent the past three hours getting distracted by that body, but it was quickly happening again.

"San.." Brittany whined. "What does she want? I'm awake now, and I need you."

The plea almost made Santana go weak in the knees.

"W-wwhat do you w-wwant, Rachel?" She managed to stutter out, while Brittany giggled in the background.

"Well, we went out to the coffee shop, and then the bookstore, and we're on our way back to the house. I wanted to change before the movie tonight, and we found Puck on the front step, he's bringing Lauren, and I thought you two might go to, if you'd stop copulating long enough to allow us back in so we can freshen up a bit."

Brittany's hand had slipped lower, and Santana had missed about half of the conversation.

"R-rachel… I… I... " Santana's sentence turned into a deep throated moan that almost caused Rachel to drop the phone.

Brittany giggled again, and took the phone from Santana, trapping it between her shoulder and ear to leave both of her hands free (her hands finding new ways to make Santana moan).

"Santana's a little indisposed at the moment, but I think I got the jist of it. You're free to use the house, but if you want to avoid hearing things you'd rather not, I'd stay away from the second floor."

Brittany could almost hear Rachel's eyes rolling over the phone.

"Oh, and the movie is out because we have a lot of making up to do. A few more hours and we'll be all caught up with you and Quinn, Rachel."

Rachel gasped, and Brittany freed one of her hands, ending the call, switching the phone into silent and throwing it under another blanket.

"There. They shouldn't be bothering us for a while."

Brittany was caught off guard as Santana quickly pushed her to the bed, and straddled her waist.

"Good. 'Cause I don't want any distractions." Santana smiled, all teeth.

Brittany gulped. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Santana replied. "If we're going to catch up with Faberry, we're going to have to stay focused."

Brittany couldn't respond, as Santana was slowly kissing her way down her body. She only squeaked a response.

"Nose to the grindstone, as they say."

Another squeak, this time a bit louder.

"And I intend on making up for lost time."


	16. Epilogue

_A little update on this story that's been floating around in my head. Hope you like it!_

* * *

 _Eighteen months later..._

Santana presented herself to Quinn in the 15th outfit so far. Quinn shrugged.

"Santana, the ones that I like, you hate and vice versa, I'm clearly not the person who's opinion you care about, and you know Brittany is going to love anything you wear, so why don't you just pick something?"

Santana sighed, flopping onto the bed. "It's not the same, Q. I want to look awesome, because this is an awesome night. We've finally made it. The Sherlock Tones, you know, and I want her to be proud of me. I want her to really look at me, and think, 'that's my girl.'"

Quinn turned to Santana with a raise of her eyebrow. "So, you think Brittany isn't proud of you?"

"No, it's not that-"

"So, you think that she doesn't think you're the hottest woman on the planet."

"Well, yeah, I know but-"

"So, you think she's ashamed of you?"

"No, of course not-"

"Santana, you could wear a potato sack, and Brittany would still show you off as if you were wearing an original Alexander McQueen. She loves you. And trust me, I hear all about it. Between the walls here being _way_ too thin, and how she gushes over you to Rachel, I hear no end of it."

"Speaking of which, is your baby mamma coming tonight? I know she was going to try to rearrange one of her shows."

"Yeah, she's trying, but she's not sure yet. She's already having to take the tail end of the run off when she gets really big. I know she really wants to go though."

Rachel and Quinn had been off and on for months, and then one day, about six months prior, they had come back from Atlantic City wearing wedding rings. Brittany and Santana had teased them about it for weeks, but they insisted it wasn't a drunken mistake, but actually something they discussed and were sure they wanted.

Not long after that, they'd decided they wanted to get pregnant, and had found a fertility specialist. Santana discovered that pregnant Rachel was not quite as annoying, and spent most of her time bugging Quinn, rather than focusing on anybody else.

Santana had abandoned the apartment that had caused her so much trouble, and accepted Brittany's invitation to move in with her. The place wasn't as convenient as her old one, but she saved a lot of money on rent, and over the summer Brittany had converted the old storage shed out back into a place for the band to play.

They hosted their friends as often as possible, and had plenty of room to do it in.

The bane of her existence chose that moment to hop onto the bed.

"Get of here, Tubbs. I don't want cat hair all over my shit."

The fat cat only purred in response, rubbing his head against Santana's arm. She sighed, and began to stroke behind his ears.

Santana was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had Brittany, even though she had been worried that she'd lose her, and gradually they'd become a bigger and bigger part of each other's lives. Santana had become well known in the NYU math department, and Brittany had stood beside her girlfriend, and held her hand, when she'd met Santana's parents for the first time.

She was happier than ever with Brittany, but things were looking up in her professional life too. After months of working harder than ever, playing shows, working on their routines and writing original music, the Sherlock Tones had scored their first record deal.

Santana hadn't believed it at first, but when an assistant had led her, Mercedes, Sam, Lauren, Matt and Jane through a beautiful elevator, and into a huge office at RCA headquarters, she knew that it was real.

There was only one thing: She hadn't told Brittany yet.

She told herself it was because she wasn't sure if she'd take the deal or not. But, a part of her knew that going on the road, being in the studio all day and doing press would take a lot of her time. Time that she would rather have been spending with Brittany.

Even now it wasn't set in stone. There were papers to sign, and negotiations to be made. So, she wanted this to be the night. Everything would be set. She would go up on that stage and perform, but she'd also tell the love of her life that they were starting a new chapter, and she was scared.

Quinn, for her part, had been trying for weeks to get her to tell Brittany. Santana had sworn her to secrecy, barring her from even telling her wife, though, Santana was sure that Quinn couldn't hide anything from Rachel, even if she'd wanted to.

"You know, if you'd told Brittany about all this already, you wouldn't be so nervous."

"It's not that, Quinn." Santana snapped. "I just want this to go perfectly."

"Mmmhmm."

"It's just, you know, with all the work I've been doing, and Brittany getting ready for that conference in Berlin, we haven't had a lot of time together. Honestly, we barely even are at home at the same time. Even tonight, she's busy and won't be able to see me before the show. She's working all these long hours. It's just a lot."

"I'm sure if she could be here she would." Quinn said.

"I know. I know she would, but it still kind of sucks."

"Yeah."

They sat for another moment in silence.

"Anyway, she's going to be there tonight, and I'm going to tell her, and I just… I just want everything to be okay."

Quinn sighed, and standing up, pulled Santana so she would be sitting up on the bed. She held Santana's hands.

"Do you know what Rachel and I talk about when we're not talking about baby names, and arguing over what color to paint the nursery?"

"You two argue?"

"You. Well, you and Britt. I've known you a long time, Santana, and Rachel has known Brittany for a long time, and we don't know if we've seen a better match for two people. Besides the two of us, of course."

"Of course."

"I just mean, you should learn to trust each other. She loves you, I know it. And I'm constantly being reminded about how you feel about her."

"Paper thin walls?"

"Paper thin walls."

Santana laughed, then dropped her head again. "It's not Brittany, Quinn, it's me. I'm just worried that this will break us. You work long hours at the firm, you know how it is. You feel like you're drifting away from someone, even though they're right in front of you. It's so hard."

"Yeah, well, I make my family a priority, and Rachel knows that. Sometimes she uses it to her advantage, but it's only because she wants to see me too."

Quinn raised Santana's chin. "She loves you, Santana. I know this, and you know this. So, what are you beating yourself up about it for?"

Santana shrugged, pulling herself up from the bed. "I'm going to try on one more. Okay, two. Maybe three... Four tops. Don't move."

Quinn groaned as Santana rushed back into the closet.

\

"This is the one!"

Rachel pointed out the window, and jerked forward a little as Brittany slammed on the brakes. She put a protective hand over her stomach and glared at Brittany.

"Sorry. It was so sudden."

They had left early this morning on a plane to Columbus and then rented a car to drive to Lima, while Rachel sang show tunes, and ate junk food.

Brittany kicked herself. She knew why she had brought Rachel along, she was her best friend. But, she couldn't have picked a worse traveling companion. Rachel had thrown up on the plane twice, and then ate two whole Cinnabons before they even left the airport.

She also knew that besides Santana, she wouldn't want anyone else by her side at this moment.

She leaned forward and looked up at the house. It was so much bigger and more imposing than she remembered.

The first time she'd come with Santana, she wasn't nervous at all. Of course, Santana had been nervous. She'd been talking a mile a minute, and it was only when Brittany parked the car, and started kissing Santana's neck, did her girlfriend feel ready to relax. It had only worked a few minutes before she was wound up again, but Brittany never let go of her hand, and rubbed her thumb over Santana's knuckles anytime she felt her tense up.

It wasn't that Santana was afraid that her parents wouldn't accept Brittany. She just had the tendency to get herself worked up, but Brittany had the uncanny ability to bring her back down to Earth.

Santana did the same for her. When Brittany found herself getting frustrated with college politics, or getting stuck out on a limb of some particularly outlandish flight of fancy, she'd wrap herself around Santana who always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

And now they were going to have been together officially for one whole year, and she knew there wasn't anyone that she'd rather spend her time with.

Brittany helped Rachel out the car (whose belly was huge even only being a few months along), and approached the large house. It was one of the biggest houses Brittany had ever been inside of, but it made sense. Santana's dad was a big time doctor, and her mom was a big time lawyer, and they'd always wanted the best for their daughter. Granted, they'd asked a lot of her too, and weren't exactly thrilled that Santana had chosen the life she chose. But, they were a part of her, and no matter what had happened, they had raised the Santana that Brittany loved, so she'd always feel close to them.

She had called ahead, but Maribel had mentioned that they might not be home, but Brittany had a key, and she should make herself comfortable until they got back. However, she saw a light in the downstairs hall, so she didn't open the door, but rang the bell instead and stepped back.

She fidgeted with her hands, folding them behind her back, then holding them in front of her only a few seconds later.

"You should relax." Rachel hissed, grabbing Brittany's hand in her own.

"I can't. I'm nervous. This is a big deal, and what if they say no, or that I'm not good enough or-"

Brittany was cut off as the front door opened, and Jorge Lopez, seeing Brittany, broke into a wide grin. He gathered her up in his arms.

"Brittany! Maribel, come out here, it's Brittany, and Rachel."

Brittany smiled into the hug, squeezing back tightly. She was happy that they were so happy to see her, it probably was a good sign. She looked back at Rachel, who Maribel had grabbed as soon as she saw her, being careful not to disturb her belly.

"Oh, Rachel, you're so big now. Quinn told me that you were, but I can't believe it." Maribel was sniffing now.

She had known Quinn since she was a child, and considered her to be a second daughter. Now Rachel was like her daughter in law.

"My baby is having a baby. I think I'm going to cry."

Jorge patted his wife's back, and gestured for the two of them to come in. "Please, don't stand in the doorway a second longer. I know you have to get back soon. I'll put on some coffee, and we'll chat for a bit."

Brittany only nodded, and followed him inside.

Maribel stacked some pillows on a kitchen chair, and pointed for Rachel to sit down. They happily chatted away about baby names, and made plans for the Fabray-Berry's first trip back to Lima with their newborn.

Brittany and Jorge worked seamlessly in the kitchen, preparing cups of coffee (tea for Rachel, Maribel had insisted), and some snacks to tide them over.

"You didn't mention why you were coming." Jorge said, conspiratorially.

Brittany froze. "Oh?"

"No, but I think I know."

She kept her back to Jorge, organizing a stack of carrots. "Oh, okay."

"Brittany."

Jorge had a firm, but gentle edge to his voice. Brittany knew the jig was up. She turned around slowly.

"I love her, Dr. Lopez."

"Brittany-"

"I love her more than anything. And I don't know if I'll ever be enough for your little girl, but I swear on my life that I will spend the rest of my life trying."

Brittany had tears rolling down her cheeks now. But she didn't feel sad. She felt elated, she felt nervous, but never sad. Never about Santana.

"She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I physically ache when I'm not near her, and the sweetest thing I've ever heard is the sound of her telling me that she loves me. When she's with me I feel like I can do anything, and the feelings that I have for her have only been getting stronger and stronger. I know it's soon. We've only known each other for a year, but I want to marry her. I love her, and I want to marry her, and I hope that you'll say it's okay."

Jorge leaned up against the counter, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"And what does my daughter say?"

Brittany looked down again. "Well, we talked about it, a few times. And, I know she wants to. But, I also know that she's a traditional woman, you know? And I know how much it would mean to her if I, you know, asked your permission. So, that's why I came."

Jorge stood for a moment longer, his arms crossed, before he melted, holding his arms out to Brittany.

"Come, mija."

Brittany rushed across the room, burying her face in his chest, knowing he wouldn't mind the mess she was making of his shirt.

"Is it okay?" She sniffed.

"Do you remember when you two came earlier this year?"

Brittany nodded, still gripping his shirt tightly.

"Maribel took you shopping, so that I could have some time alone with my Santanita. We drank beer and talked for a long time. I learned a lot about her that day. I learned how much she had grown and changed since she left for New York, and how sometimes, I hadn't given her enough credit."

Brittany nodded again.

"We talked about you, too. I don't think she could help it. She is totally in love with you, you come up at every opportunity."

Brittany blushed at that.

"She told me that day that she loved you, and I believed her. Do you know what else she told me?"

"What?"

"I asked her if she loved you and do you know what she said? She said, 'Papi, I have never loved anyone until I met her. I know I'm going to marry her. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, if she'll have me.' And I believed her."

Brittany pulled out of the embrace, wiping a sleeve over her face. "She did?"

"She did. She was just talking, of course. She hadn't made a definite plan. But I think she knew that you were the person for her. And seeing you two together, her mother and I were sure that you felt the same way."

Brittany nodded her head enthusiastically. "I do! I really do."

Jorge laughed. "So, that's why when you called, Maribel and I knew exactly what you wanted. And that's why we went and got this."

He pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket, and opening it, held it out to Brittany. She took it with trembling and reverent hands, eyeing it closely.

It was a beautiful, and old fashioned looking gold band, with two huge diamonds set to either side of a emerald stone in the middle. The middle emerald was surrounded in smaller diamonds, and they all shined fiercely in the kitchen light.

"It was her abuela's, before she passed away. She didn't get a chance to meet you, Brittany, but I know she would have loved you. And she would have wanted you to have this, to give to her granddaughter, when you ask her to marry her."

Brittany could feel the tears on her face again. Tears of happiness.

"So, that's a yes?"

"That's a yes. I know you will make my daughter very happy."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Lopez. I don't know what to say."

"You can start by calling me Dad. We're familia now, Brittany, you are a Lopez, too."

Brittany smiled, ducking her head.

"Can you all hurry up in there? My baby is hungry!" Rachel shouted from the dining room.

Brittany smiled, and grabbed the tray. She would gladly take a hundred trips with pregnant Rachel, and nothing that happened from then on out could even begin to dull her shine.

\

"Where is she?"

Santana was pacing backstage, and would stop every so often push back the curtain to take a furtive look out into the audience. The seats beside Quinn were still frustratingly empty. Santana hadn't stopped calling Brittany's phone, but it seemed to have been turned off hours ago.

Mercedes was standing with her, trying to calm Santana down, and knowing it wasn't' working.

"Santana, we go on in about 20 minutes-"

"Exactly! Which is why she should be here. I can't believe this. She's going to miss the show, she's going to miss the announcement, and I can't even call her. Oh my god, what if something happened at the school? What if she got in an accident!?"

Mercedes grabbed her shoulders to stop her spiraling. "She's fine, Santana, she's probably just running late, but I'm positive she's going to be here."

"But how do you _know_ , Mercedes?"

"Because she's Brittany. And when has Brittany ever let you down?"

Santana furrowed her brow. "Never."

"Exactly, never. And even if she's late, that woman will move hell and high water to be here, so, don't worry. She won't miss our little announcement."

Santana nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Has Brittany seemed off to you at all lately? Like, a little weird?"

Mercedes laughed. "This _is_ Brittany we're talking about here, Santana. I love the girl, but she is weird. That's just her."

"She is not! She's unique, but her mind is amazing, Mercedes. You've got to know that." Santana huffed.

"Yeah, she's a genius, but she also once accused of Lord Tubbington of stirring up political unrest in Syria. "

"It's all a part of her process. Trust me, it's very effective for her."

"Well, then why are you asking me? If you think she's being weird, then something must be really off."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to figure out. She's just been kind of evasive lately. Like, I feel like she's hiding something."

"Maybe you went and finally got her pregnant."

Santana laughed, shaking her head. "If anybody could do it, it would be us. It's not like we don't have enough practice."

Mercedes put her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, enough. I already hear more than I'd ever need to know about your sex lives from Faberry. I think I'm good."

"It's just that…" Santana sighed, and snuck another look out at the curtain. "Maybe something's happened and she doesn't want to tell me."

"Something about what?"

"I dunno, work, family, not sure. She can be insane when she's trying to protect me from something."

"I learned that lesson the hard way last year at the dodgeball tournament."

"Well, Mercedes, you weren't supposed to be aiming for my face."

"I wasn't! Your face just happened to get in the way of my well aimed shot at Kurt."

Santana looked out the curtain again and sighed.

"Look, Santana, I think you just have to remember to trust her. That's the heart of this whole thing. Would you ever hurt her?"

"Of course not."

"Well, trust her and yourself for once."

"I know, it's just that things are going so well-"

"Then let them go well. Just love her and let her love you."

Santana turned to Mercedes, a sly smile on her face.

"Is that how it works with you and Sam?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I told you, Satan. Sam and I are just friends."

"Sure, and that's why you invited him home for the 4th?"

"He told me he always wanted to go to the midwest! Boy is from Tennessee, he doesn't know how we do it out in the flyover states."

Santana was laughing loudly now, holding her sides. "That's what you're telling people? You'll have to come up with a better lie than that if someone else asks, Aretha. You don't even sound as if you buy it."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought it was a pretty good one."

"Ha!" Santana pointed an accusing finger at her. "I knew it! What were you really doing out there?"

"Well, if you must know we decided it was time he met my family."

"And what did they think?"

"They loved him, of course. I mean, he's Sam. He was practically designed to charm mothers all over the world."

Santana laughed, patting Mercedes' arm reassuringly. "He's a good guy, Mercedes, and he really, really likes you. I can see that."

Mercedes sighed. "I think he might be the one, San. I know we haven't made anything official yet. But I really think… I don't know… I think I might love him."

Santana squealed, grabbing Mercedes hands, and spinning her around.

"Oh my god!"

Mercedes put her hands up. "But you can't tell anybody, Santana. I haven't even told Sam yet."

"Told me what?"

Sam's voice behind Mercedes made her eyes go wide.

"Uh, that, well, um-"

"That we're thinking about changing the name of the band." Santana broke in smoothly.

"Are you kidding, 'Cedes? I thought you loved the name."

"She does, I don't. Anyway, it's on the table. And as the founding members, we have two votes each."

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at Santana significantly.

"What Santana means Sam-"

"It's tabled, we'll talk about it further down the line. If and when we sign with the label."

Sam shrugged. "I wasn't that attached to the name, so if you want to change it, Mercedes, I support you."

Santana gave Mercedes a waggle of her eyebrows, and Mercedes slapped her arm.

"Anyway, there's someone outside to see you, Santana."

At this news, Santana bounced away from Mercedes, and out the door. She knew it wasn't Brittany. If it were Brittany, Sam would have just said that Brittany was outside. But a part of her couldn't help the anticipation that built up in the pit of her stomach.

"Lopez!" A voice boomed out at her.

It was Frank. Her boss from the bike messenger service. He was as gruff as ever, but had cleaned up a bit for the evening, wearing a tie and what appeared to be his cleanest button up shirt.

"Frank! I'm so glad you could make it, thanks for coming."

She had told Frank that she might be leaving the dispatch and even though they hadn't always gotten along, Frank gave as good as he got, and respected Santana enough to be straight with her.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I always knew you were headed to great things, Lopez. That's why I always pushed you so hard."

Santana laughed, landing a soft punch on Frank's shoulder. "Sure, keep telling yourself that, Frank. So, you're just a concerned mentor instead of an asshole."

"Well, a bit of that too. But, I'm glad I could come out and support you tonight."

"Thanks for that." Santana said, good naturedly.

"And where's that blonde human calculator of yours? I didn't see her on the way in. She back here, pumping you up for the show?"

The wind was momentarily knocked out of Santana's lungs. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She didn't see any missed calls or messages.

"Nah, she's not here yet, but she's on her way, I'm sure."

Frank could tell he'd hit a sore spot, and was quick to correct himself.

"Of course, I'm sure too. I've never seen a couple as disgustingly sweet as you two, Lopez. She'll be here. I'm sure she wouldn't miss it for the world."

Santana smiled. "Thanks Frank. You're right."

He patted her on the back. "Well, I'm going to go out there, and get my seat, you break a leg!"

Santana waved, heading back into their space behind the stage, and covered her eyes quickly as she stumbled onto Sam and Mercedes making out passionately.

"You know, this thing of yours isn't going to be a secret much longer if you spend your time sucking on each other's faces backstage."

They broke apart quickly, looking guiltily away.

"It wasn't that-"  
"Santana-"

"Save it. Just know, blondie, that if you hurt my friend, I will hurt you."

Sam gulped. "I wouldn't do that, Santana. I love-" He stopped himself, pursing his humongous lips.

Mercedes covered a gasp with a hand to her mouth. Santana smirked knowingly.

"You love me?" Mercedes asked.

Sam looked down bashfully, the color rising to his face. "I-If that's okay. I've felt this way for a while, but I didn't want to say it, because I was worried that maybe it was too soon. You'd think I was a freak or something."

Mercedes reached for Sam's hand. "I love you too, Sam."

Sam reached for her, wrapping his arms around her, and Santana took that moment to make her exit, heading towards the door just in time to keep Puck from barging in.

"Puckerman, this is for band members only."

"Actually, Lopez, I'm on a mission from Artie. He says it's lights up in 15. Everything's ready."

Santana grimaced. "And Brittany still isn't here."

"Don't worry, Lezpez, if I know my girl Brittany, she's racing through traffic like a madwoman, so she'll be here in time."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Let's go round up the others. We've got a show to do."

"Right on."

\

"Right, right!"

Brittany veered in the direction that Rachel was wildly pointing in, pushing desperately, and struggling to keep the luggage cart, that Rachel was now perched precariously on, from toppling over.

"There!" Rachel was pointing straight in front of them, and Brittany saw it. The exit.

"Oh, thank god."

She thought her legs were going to give out, but she pushed right to the door, and out into the street. Waving wildly, she managed to get a cab to stop and threw their handbags into the car. Then, with much more care, she helped Rachel out of the cart, and into the cab. She jumped in herself, and gave the driver the direction of The Garage, promising her an extra $50 bucks if she could get them there in half the time.

Then sitting back in her seat, she took out her phone, and turned it on. A look at her watch told her that they were already 10 minutes into Santana's show, and they were still at least 45 minutes away. Her phone began buzzing, and she saw the streak or messages and voicemail messages that were waiting on her. Obviously, Santana took up the bulk of those, but there were a few from Puck, Mercedes, and several from Quinn.

 _Quinn: You were supposed to be here an hour ago._

 _Quinn: I can't get Rachel either, are you two still in the air?_

 _Quinn: Brittany, get your ass back here now, and bring my wife and our child with you._

Brittany could hear Rachel going through the same process with her phone in the front seat. And a few moments later Rachel was on the phone with Quinn, soothing her fears.

They had gotten back from from Lima to Columbus in record time. At the airport, Rachel had gripped her stomach, and played up with whole 'being pregnant' angle to get one of those little cars to drive them to their gate. They were up in the air, and Brittany was confident that they'd be there in plenty of time.

Of course, then the plane had started having issues,the air conditioning cut out, and the heat kicked in. The air in the cabin had gotten uncomfortably hot, and passengers started freaking out. They had to turn the plane around, and a guy got taken off on a stretcher. By the time they got back in the air, it had been an hour and a half, and Brittany was sweating more than she had been when she had been stuck in the heat.

She couldn't miss this show, though. She just couldn't.

So, she urged the driver along, and groaned when they got to the bridge, and hit a wall of traffic.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah." The driver drawled. "The Yankees are playing tonight, so everyone's on their way into the city." She shrugged apologetically.

"Shit."

"It's okay, Britt. Even if we don't make it for the whole set, it's an hour long. We'll probably only miss the first half."

"But I didn't want to miss any of it." Brittany whined.

Rachel was still on the phone with Quinn, and listened for a moment.

"We're on 47th and Morgan. Yeah. Probably about forty five minutes?" She pointed the question towards the driver who nodded.

"What's she saying, Rachel? Does she know a shortcut?"

"There ain't a shortcut. Not to that part of town from here."

Rachel covered the mouthpiece and turned to the driver. "Quinn said she's calling in a favor. Take the next left here, and wait for the signal."

"The signal?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she says we'll know it when we see it."

The driver shrugged, and pulled out of the major traffic, but as soon as they hit the next block, they were in another jam.

Suddenly, Brittany's phone chirped, and she saw she had a message from Quinn.

 _Quinn: You owe me one. Well, either you or your bride to be._

Brittany frowned, but looked up quickly when she heard a siren coming from down the road. Rachel pointed frantically.

"There! There! Follow that ambulance!"

Brittany's mouth dropped open as the taxi pulled quickly into traffic, right on the tail of the emergency vehicle.

They zoomed in a out of traffic and around cars, with Brittany holding on for dear life, and Rachel squealing like she was riding the biggest roller coaster at the fair.

They'd had a 45 minute drive, but thanks to the ambulance running interference, they made it in 15.

Brittany counted out the cash (plus the tip!), while Rachel waddled out of the car, and grabbing her friend's hand, ran into the building.

The room was packed. It seemed like everyone who was anyone was in the room, and it was full to capacity. Brittany couldn't help the twinge of pride that she felt as she saw the mob. Her girlfriend was really packing them in. Oh, Mercedes and the rest of the Sherlock Tones helped too. But once someone got a taste of Santana on stage, they couldn't get enough. herself included.

They seemed to have arrived right during the intermission. The stage was empty, and the crowd was milling about. Brittany got in front of Rachel, blocking her body from the distracted crowd. She looked desperately over their heads, and saw Quinn in their usual spot in the VIP section.

Quinn looked down at her phone, and looking up, caught sight of them immediately. She barrelled down the stairs, and reaching them, took Rachel by the hand. Then turning and elbowing people out of her way, she made her way back to their little section.

When one particularly strong shove sent a patron's drink flying, he turned around to face Quinn.

"What the _fuck?"_ He growled, looking down at Quinn menacingly.

"Exactly." Quinn replied, calmly. "Get. The Fuck. Out of our way. Before I show you why the female of the species is more deadly than the male."

Brittany couldn't see Quinn's face, but something about her stare made the man suddenly pale, and skitter away.

"Whatever, I needed a refill anyway."

"Yeah, you better run. That's my wife you're talking to!" Rachel crowed.

Quinn didn't belabor the point, but pointed Rachel in the right direction, and pulled her along. Though, Brittany couldn't miss the small smile on her face.

Arriving in the VIP area, they saw the rest of the group. Mike, Tina, Puck, Kurt and Sugar were all sitting, sipping drinks and generally enjoying themselves. When they all caught sight of Brittany, pandemonium broke out.

"Where have you been?"  
"O-M-G, Santana is going to kill you!"  
"Why didn't you call?"

Brittany put her hands up for silence. "There's only one person that I have to explain myself to, and you all are not her. Where is Santana?"

"She came out for a few minutes early in the intermission. She was, uh, looking for you. But, when she didn't see you, she went backstage." Mike said, sheepishly.

"Well, I'm going to go back there."

"Britt, the show is going to start again any second. It'll have to wait." Kurt put a restraining hand of her arm.

"But, I need to talk to her, before-"

"Honey, she's not going anywhere. And anyway, I know that you two make heart eyes at each other during every show. She'll see you over here with us, know you came, and won't be able to take her eyes off of you. Not for the first or last time."

Brittany sighed, crossing her arms, and sitting down on the nearby couch with a huff.

"I swear, it's like hanging out with a toddler. Now I see what we're in for, Q." Rachel said.

"Speaking of which, how did you two come in together? I thought you were at the school tonight. And Rachel, didn't you have a show?" Tina asked.

Brittany couldn't help the sly smile that spread across her face. "We were on a secret mission."

"A secret mission of love!" Rachel said, dramatically.

"What kind of mission?"

"We had to go back to Lima, and see Santana's parents-"

Brittany clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth, silencing her. "Ah, Rachel! Don't tell them everything. I want _something_ to be a surprise."

The crowd exploded with questions again, but Quinn stepped in at this point and silenced them once more.

"She said it's a surprise people. Relax, before I sicc Rachel on you."

"Hey!" Shouted Rachel.

The lights dimmed momentarily, and everyone knew it was the cue to turn their attention back towards the stage. The members of the band filed back in to thunderous applause, and Brittany stood on her tip toes so she could catch a glimpse of Santana the moment she came from behind the curtain.

When Santana walked onto the stage, Brittany could feel her heart beating in her chest. She was actually going to do it. She was actually going to marry this woman.

Her mind raced back to their first meeting, and the times that had happened after that. Both good and bad. Everything, every moment, every touch, every kiss had led up to this. She was excited. She was so, so happy. She was scared beyond belief.

Suddenly, Brittany felt panic surge over her body. She wanted to run. Not from Santana, but to her. She had the insane idea that Santana could see what she wanted, just by looking at her. She could read her so well, sometimes Brittany felt like she could almost read her mind. She couldn't have Santana finding out what was in the pocket of the slim fitting pink sports jacket that she now wore. She couldn't let her know until she was ready.

She fought the urge the duck back down, but looked on as Santana stood up in front of the stage, her eyes downcast. As she reached for the microphone, she looked up, her eyes shining in the spotlight. Brittany could feel her eyes searching the crowd, and suddenly, in a flash, they were on her.

Brittany saw a smile spread across Santana's face that mirrored her own. She watched the small wave that Santana couldn't help pointed her way. She felt an elbow poke her ribs.

Kurt chuckled. "See? Heart eyes. Told ya she couldn't help it."

Brittany didn't bother looking at Kurt, but continued staring at Santana, who could barely contain her happiness.

The set began again, and the crowd dissolved away and it was just the two of them. Alone once again.

Brittany loved being like this with Santana, she loved finding her across the room and saying all the things with her eyes that they couldn't say out loud. There were no misunderstandings, no late nights, no long distances, only them.

She smiled, more sure now than ever that she was making the right decision.

Before she knew it, the show was almost over, and Mercedes moved to the middle of the stage. For the first time of the night, Brittany tore her attention away from Santana, looking at her band mate.

"So, first off, we want to thank you all so much for an incredible show. This has been an amazing summer series, and we want to thank all of you who followed us around the city and saw us at the many festivals, and revues that we got to be a part of."

"You folks rock!" Sam shouted, hefting his guitar over his head. The crowd cheered in response.

Mercedes laughed, and as the crowd quieted down, gestured towards the rest of the band.

"Sam's right. We're really lucky to have to you all surrounding us, and that's why we wanted you with us for this big announcement."

All of the blood rushed to Brittany's toes. What big announcement? What was happening, and why hadn't she heard about it before? Granted, she had been a little distracted lately, thinking about Santana and how and where she was going to propose, but had she missed something big? She kicked herself mentally. Had Santana had something on her mind, and didn't want to bother Brittany with it? How could she not have noticed?

She looked up to find Santana staring at her.

"I know, some of you might be wondering what this news is, and why you're just hearing it. Well, that's because we only just found out ourselves, and we were waiting for the right time because we weren't, you know, sure. Sure of what we wanted." Santana said.

"What's wrong? You're not breaking up the Sherlock Tones, are you?" Someone shouted from the back.

"Oh hell no. The Sherlock Tones are forever, baby." Lauren shouted.

The crowd roared again, and they waited for them to get quiet.

Santana swallowed. "Basically, the news is that, we were at Columbia records a few days ago, and… Well, they offered us a contract."

"And we're going to take it!" Yelled Mercedes, pumping her fist in the sky.

The crowd exploded more loudly than they had all night, with people throwing stuff into the air, and someone getting the idea of getting a bottle of champagne.

Brittany was floored. She knew they had been working hard, and they wanted something to come of it, but a record deal? This was amazing! She leaned back against the couch, hands covering her mouth. It was all Santana had been working for, and dreaming of since she got to the city. This was her dream come true. Sure, it would mean some days apart, but Brittany would happily spend her evenings in a music studio if it meant that she wouldn't have to be apart from Santana too long, and her girlfriend would be following her dreams.

She pumped her fist, and did her happy dance. This was quickly turning out to be the happiest day of her life.

A sharp twang from an electric guitar brought everyone's attention back to the stage. Santana was holding the mic again.

"So, to celebrate our next step, and to thank you all for supporting us, we'd like to sing a special song. One that some of you might remember from our very first show as the Sherlock Tones. I want to dedicate this song to the person I dedicated it to all that time ago. I love you, Brittany."

 _I love you too_. Brittany mouthed, making sure Santana caught every syllable.

Santana nodded, and the music broke in.

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort_

 _We have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me_

 _There's no place I'd rather be_

The song continued, but Brittany barely heard it. She could only see the love in Santana's eyes, and the hear the beating of her own heart.

She felt a tugging on her jacket sleeve, and looking down, saw Rachel looking up at her wide eyed.

"This is as good a time as any, Britt. If you get back there now, you can do it at the end of the song."

Brittany smiled widely, and nodded, taking one last long look at Santana, before rushing down the steps, and backstage.

\

Santana watched Brittany disappear with a frown. One moment she was in the VIP section, looking on with love in her eyes, and the next she was gone. She continued the song, and hoped that Brittany could hear it wherever she was.

It wasn't like Brittany to disappear in the middle of a song. Maybe she was upset about the announcement. But that couldn't be it. When she'd told everyone about the record deal Brittany had looked a bit confused at first, but then ecstatic. She'd even done her little happy dance. Santana would have recognized that dance anywhere.

But maybe after all that, she had decided that being apart from Santana was too much. Maybe she couldn't cope with the thought of having to share her with the road.

Santana's voice almost caught in her throat, and Mercedes looked over at her with alarm. She only shook her head and kept singing.

As the last notes of the song rang out, and the crowd erupted once again, Santana could feel the tears stinging in the corners of her eyes.

Of course she should have told Brittany before. What had she been thinking? Brittany would have wanted to know before hand. She would have wanted time to prepare. She would have wanted time to think about everything and all the angles. She knew her girlfriend, how could she have been so blind?

Santana's downward spiral was put to an abrupt halt when feedback from the speakers caused everyone to cover their ears.

Santana looked around for the source of the interference when she noticed Brittany, leaning lazily against a wall near the speaker, pointing the microphone directly in the center. She pulled it away when she had almost complete silence.

"Hi, hey, hi. I'm Brittany. That song was for me."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Britt-" She began.

"Wait a moment, honey. I want to say something first."

Santana clapped her mouth shut.

"So, firstly, great show, I think we can all agree on that. Am I right folks?"

The crowd roared.

"And, give it up for Artie Abrams, running all the sound and lights like a boss, and also letting me borrow this nifty microphone."

The applause were no less raucous, though a little confused.

"Anyway, I wanted to take this moment to make a little announcement of my own, and I'm sure I have the full support of you all here, and our friends out in the audience. Hi Quinn, Rachel!"

She waved at them, and Santana looked over to the VIP section. Quinn had a martini in one hand, and was covering her eyes with the other, while Rachel was waving with all the strength she could muster.

"Get on with it, already, Pierce!" Quinn shouted.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Okay, okay, I will."

She cleared her throat again.

"Um, Santana. I've never been good with words. That's kind of your thing. My thing is numbers. I've always loved them. They made me feel safe and happy. They made me feel like the world made sense. And then I met you, and I finally met someone who made me feel the way that numbers made me feel, so I want to tell you about the numbers that remind me of you."

Santana smiled softly.

"Five hundred twenty seven. That's the number of times that we've fallen asleep together. It's the number of times we've whispered 'I love you, goodnight' in each other's ears, even when we were fighting sleep because we didn't want to say goodbye."

Brittany shifted, feeling more comfortable. "Eight thousand nine hundred and forty two. That's the number of times that I've kissed you, or you've kissed me. It's a rough estimate, but it's accurate within about ten or fifteen. Counting kisses with you is my second favorite thing. My favorite thing is kissing you, of course."

Santana could feel the tears welling in her eyes again, and she let them fall freely now.

"Fifty nine thousand six hundred and fourteen. That's the number of minutes that we've spent apart. That is a very accurate number because I watch the clock until I can see you again."

Brittany moved towards her now, taking her hand.

"I love you, Santana, and I think I have from the moment I saw you. I don't want to have to count another minute where you're not my wife and I'm yours."

Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. Santana gasped. She recognized it immediately. It was her abuela's ring.

"How did you-?"

Brittany dropped to one knee.

"Santana Maria Lopez. I love you, and whatever future I imagine, you're my constant. Will you marry me?"

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. All Santana could hear was the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. She looked down at Brittany, face hopeful and open, and smiled widely, sinking to her knees in front of her.

"Brittany, yes! Yes!"

Brittany gasped, slipping the ring onto Santana's outstretched finger, and enveloping her in a bear hug, sending them both to the stage floor as Brittany peppered her face with kisses. Before Santana even knew what was happening, Brittany was up on her feet, and pulling Santana up beside her.

The both swapped kisses while waving and smiling at the crowd, like the Queens of some far away kingdom.

Santana couldn't be happier. She realized why Brittany had been so distracted. She couldn't wait to tell her parents, though, if the ring was any indication, they already knew. This was the happiest day of her life. She had a feeling there were so many more happy days to come.

They filed offstage, away from the nearly deafening roars to the green room, to find their friends already waiting for them. Artie sat in the center of the room, holding a bottle of champagne. He was passing out glasses of the bubbly, and gestured to Sugar, who gave one each to Santana and Brittany.

"To Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce!"

"Or Pierce-Lopez." Added Jane.

They all raised their glasses and cheered.

Santana saw Rachel downing some grape juice and marched over.

"You knew about this, Berry?"

Rachel sputtered. "Well, not just me. Quinn knew too!"

Quinn glared at her wife, but gave Santana a bored look.

"You knew, Q? And you didn't tell me?"

"Whatever, Santana, you know just as well as I do that you would have rather been surprised."

Santana broke into a grin. "Fine! Maybe you're right."

She turned and hugged Rachel. "Thanks for going with her."

"How did you know I went?"

"Well, A) What are the odds that you'd both show up at the same time and you hadn't traveled together? And B) Britt is wearing the wearied look of someone who's spent too much alone time with Rachel Berry. Look. Quinn is wearing it now."

Santana dodged Rachel's playful slap, and Quinn's more serious one.

"Lay off the missus, Lopez." She growled.

Santana smiled, and tucked herself back under Brittany's arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Britt. About the record deal. I just wasn't sure if it was exactly what I wanted it. And I knew you'd support me no matter what, because it was my dream. I just wanted to think about it on my own for a while."

Brittany lifted Santana's chin, smiling down at her.

"Of course, darling. You are allowed to think about things as long as you want. But, you've got to promise to include me. You've got to trust that I'll always think about what's best for both of us, not just for you. I can be selfish too, you know."

"I know, Brittany. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed deeply again, and Puck began to whoop until Lauren smacked him on the arm. Brittany held up one finger as she finished kissing Santana thoroughly, and then brought her up with a flourish.

"One more toast!"

They all laughed. This wouldn't be the last toast of the night, not by a long shot.

Sam groaned. "Britt, is this going to be like Rachel and Quinn's one month anniversary, when Rachel locked the doors, and subjected us to a thirty minute long rendition of a melody from the Best of Broadway's Love Songs? Because I don't think I can stomach that again."

Quinn growled again in the corner, over her champagne.

"B-because it was so amazing! That much emotion in one night was almost too much to bear!"

"Nice save, Sam." Santana laughed.

Brittany spoke up again. "No, no, it's not that. I just want to thank all of you. A year ago, we didn't have our heads screwed on right. We didn't know which way was up. But we had all these feelings… And it was only by trusting you all, trusting our friends, and trusting each other that we got to where we are. And even though we didn't rush into it, like Faberry-"

"A lot of thought went into that proposal, Brittany!" Rachel squeaked.

"We still couldn't have made it without you. You all are our closest friends, and we're so lucky to have you in our lives."

"Hear, hear!" Santana seconded, raising her glass.

The others followed suit, and Rachel rushed towards them, enveloping them in a tight hug.

"Group hug!" She shouted. Everyone else joined in, and it was a moving moment until Santana had had enough.

"All right, move it or lose it, nerds. This is a party, not a…. um... gay party."

"Good one, fiancee of mine." Brittany joked.

Santana dipped her head, she couldn't believe it. Brittany was her fiancee. She was going to marry her. The grin on her face spread wider.

"Oh! I need call my folks. I can't wait to fuss at my Papi for hiding this from me."

"Well, I promised him not to tell. But, I know he wanted to. We should call my parents too, while we're at it."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, and headed towards the back office where they could have more privacy to make their calls.

"We all know what that means, nobody go in that room for another half an hour unless you want to get a full view of Santana's backside." Mercedes chuckled.

Santana flipped them off from behind the quickly closing door, and the room erupted in laughter again.

"Are we seriously not going to take advantage of this prime opportunity for private celebratory sex, darling?" Brittany asked, semi-seriously.

"Of course not, my betrothed. I just didn't want Mercedes thinking she could get in my head. You know me better than that."

"I do." Brittany said, gasping gently, as she tilted her head, allowing for Santana's lips to trail softly from behind her ear. "I really do.


End file.
